The Unknown Element
by nicmajebo
Summary: What would change if there was another Salvatore? One the brothers hid away? One no one knew of? How would she change the story? How would she change their lives? What if she stood between the Salvatores and the Originals? If she wanted to end the fighting? If she wanted to save them all? What if she was something they'd never seen before? (OC/Elijah) On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**This will be the first non-One shot I post. As such, I would love all the feedback you're willing to give me. I have no clear plan on posting, but I have around 20 something chapters ready to be edited and posted. After that the frequency will probably slow** **dramatically.**

 **I own only my OC. Sarafina Salvatore. I imagine her to look something like Julia Voth or Serinda Swan, but feel free to see her however you wish.**

 **I do not own anything recognizable as being part of The Vampire Diaries or from any other source.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _She heard the sound of laughter. Innocent, childish laughter. The sound of pure untampered joy. It filled the air and danced around the trees. She followed it to a clearing. Before her stood Damon Salvatore dressed in his confederate uniform with a young girl in his arms. They were spinning around. Her white dress flowed around her, as they twirled. She caught the sight of the girls face. Long black curly hair surrounded ivory skin and ocean blue eyes. Innocence and beauty radiated off of her. She couldn't have been more than six._

 _She laughed looking at him with eyes full of love. The love of a child. It was pure. It was perfect. He looked at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen him show. He smirked normally, or smiled in joy, but here he was free. For once his entire heart shone through that smile. His eyes were filled with love and exhalation._

 _Someone's approaching laughter could he heard. Damon put the girl down and she tore off towards the man. When Bonnie turned around she saw Stefan pick the young lady up and hold her close. He kissed her forehead._

 _Suddenly, the landscape changed and she was alone, in a cemetery. She passed head stones with the names of her ancestors. SHEILA BENNET. AMELIA BENNET. ERNESTINE BENNET._

 _In the middle of them all stood a coffin. The coffin she recognized from her waking life. It was Klaus' lock box. It was the one no one could open. She moved towards it. Just as her hand touched it a voice startled her. She jumped and turned around to face Klaus._

 _"_ _I figured out how to open it." He smirked at her. "Can you?" He shot forward and sank his fangs into her neck. She screamed into the empty forest._

 _Next thing she knew, she was waking up in the dark. The light of her phone showed she was in somewhere small and confined. Her only guess was the coffin. Her pain rose. Her breathing was laboured. She it the solid surface with all her might. She screamed for help._

 _Her fists did not work. Her screams went unheard. Even magic had no effect._

 _Footsteps were heard approaching. She fought her cage and yelled at the top of her lungs. If anyone was around they would hear her._

 _The lid was lifted and there stood a women she recognized. One she never thought to see again. And behind the woman, a few yards back, sitting on a tombstone, sat the girl she'd seen with Damon and Stefan. Her eyes were closed and she was humming to herself._


	2. Chapter 1: Who is She?

**I own only my OC. Sarafina Salvatore. I imagine her to look something like Julia Voth or Serinda Swan, but feel free to see her however you wish.**

 **I do not own anything recognizable as being part of The Vampire Diaries or from any other source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I've been having these dreams for a reason. The witches are trying to send me a message." Bonnie stated, looking out over the coffins. There were four in total.

Elena stood with her arms crossed. She hated being kept out of the loop, she hated even more that Stefan was not himself. She wanted him back desperately. Her Stefan would never have kept this from her, he would have told her. Although her Stefan would never have taken the coffins in the first place. "I just can't believe you guys kept this from me."

"Stefan thought if you knew about the coffins, Klaus could threaten someone to get the information from you." Bonnie shrugged. They both knew it was true.

Elena sighed. "So these are the rest of his family?"

"Ya." Bonnie confirmed. "Elijah and two others." She moved towards the fourth coffin. "This one is the one we can't open. We don't know who's in it, or what's in it. Only that I think my dreams are telling me it will help kill Klaus and that little girl is some how a part of it."

Behind Elena, Stefan walked into the room. He ignored her and looked at Bonnie. "The hell are you doing?"

"I needed her to know about the coffin." She defended.

"And I needed you to keep this private Bonnie." Emotionless Stefan did not seem impressed.

Bonnie looked at Elena as the doppelgänger spoke. "So what are you going to do Stefan? Are you gong to kidnap me so I don't tell anyone?"

He sneered down at her. "Don't tempt me Elena."

Bonnie interrupter before things could get out of hand. She knew a fight was coming. If she wanted to stop it, she needed to give him a reason to accept why Elena needed to know. "I think I know who can open the coffin Stefan, and I need Elena to help me find her."

They both looked at her surprised and confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Bonnie reached into her back pocket for a picture. "I couldn't place her face at first." She showed the picture Elena. "Then I realized."

Elena looked at for a moment before she realized what her friend was saying. She felt truly distraught for the girl. "Oh my god. Bonnie."

Stefan grabbed the picture. He didn't recognize the african american woman or the small child in the picture. "Who is this?"

Bonnie swallowed before making eye contact. "It's my mom." She told him. "And I think I need someone else too. Someone you and Damon both know."

"I don't know anyone that can help." His voice was honest.

Elena looked confused.

Bonnie just met Stefan's eyes evenly, and ignored her friend for the moment. "A young girl from when you were human. Black hair, blue eyes, beautiful." She watched his face for any change. She caught the slight flicker in his eyes. Whatever he felt it was gone to fast to tell and boredom quickly replaced it. "Damon was spinning her in the air in a clearing. They heard you laughing and she ran a you. You picked her up and kissed her forehead." She continued even knowing how dangerous he was in his current stated. "You know who I'm talking about. You both loved that little girl, so tell me Stefan. Who was she?"

"Stefan?" Elena asked. Her voice was small.

He straightened his posture, looked at the both with no emotion in his eyes, and said, "She can't help." He walked out.

They both stood there confused. Even emotionless Stefan seemed eager to avoid this topic. Even when he cared about no one, he cared about this girl. At least he cared enough to not have her around. He cared enough that he'd let Klaus live instead of involving her. He cared enough to hide her, to not talk about her.

* * *

Later that night the girls found Damon in the boarding house. He was sitting in front of the fire with a book and a glass of bourbon. His feet were up on the coffee table and he looked relaxed. Their appearance did not seem to bother him in the least.

"What can I do for you Elena, witchy?" He asked without turning around.

Elena walked in front of him and waited for him to look at her. While Bonnie stood on the other side of the coffee table with her arms crossed. She looked uncomfortable, but determined. When Elena kicked his feet off of the table he finally looked up at her.

He gave the a look that told them to ask whatever they came to ask. Elena spoke first. "Bonnie has been having these dreams."

Damon smirked. "Well if you wanted to see if reality lives up to fantasy I'm happy to exceed your expectations." He winked at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes while Elena just told him, "Don't be crass Damon."

"Well how am I supposed to know what the horny little witch dreams about?"

Bonnie stepped forward. "I dreamt of the locked coffin. I need my mom to help me open it. My mom and someone else. Someone you and Stefan know. When you were human you stood in a clearing spinning a little girl. She was beautiful. Black hair and blue eyes. She laughed and ran to Stefan. You both loved her and-"

The sound of a glass shattering broke Bonnie's recap. The glass in Damon's hand lay in pieces all over himself, the floor and the couch. His pants were soaked with bourbon, and his face looked like he was ready to snap. Bonnie took a step back while Elena ran to the kitchen to get a towel.

Damon slowly placed his book down, and took the towel from Elena when she returned. He patted his leg down and started placing the pieces of glass in it. He folded it up and put it on the coffee table. "No."

"Damon-" Elena started.

"I said no Elena. I will help you find your mom, and you two can get the coffin open." His voice left no room for discussion.

Bonnie pushed forward any ways. She wasn't going to stop until Klaus was dead. She didn't care about Damon Salvatore. "What if we can't open it? Damon this is how we kill Klaus."

"Bonnie." Elena warned.

It was too late. Damon sped towards her. His vampiric face showing. He ignored her hands grasping at the hand he held on her neck. He ignored the pain she was causing in his head. "You and your mother will try, and if you can't do it, we will find another way."

He released her and left the room.

* * *

When he heard the two girls leave the house he picked up his cell phone. His hands were shaking as he dialled the number he always had memorized.

 _"Invisible children's hot line, for parents searching for their forgotten kids. How may I help you?_ _"_ The female voice on the other end answered.

"Hey. I just wanted to check in on you. It's been a while."

 _"Obviously."_ There was clear sarcasm in the woman's voice. _"_ _I'm good, but you don't sound okay. What's going on?"_

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just missed you. I wanted to hear your voice."

 _"_ _Now I know you're not doing okay. Seriously, what's wrong?"_

"Stop worrying about me. I'm great. What's going on with you?"

 _"_ _You know I can tell when you're lying right? Fine don't tell me, but if I have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart or bail you out of some mess, I will kick your ass for not telling me."_

"I know, but honestly I'm fine. Stefan's fine. Mystic Falls is fine. Life's fine."

 _"_ _You guys are together? In Mystic Falls? And something's wrong?"_ The was a pause. _"Please don't tell me he's a Ripper again. Please."_

Damon remained silent for a moment trying to decide what to say. "He's not a ripper, but his humanity is off."

 _"_ _Fuck! I'll be there tomorrow."_

"What? No! You can't come here! Don't you dare."

 _"_ _Bye, see you tomorrow Dad!"_

She hung up and he stared at the phone. He didn't want her involved. He didn't want her here. He was too scared for her. he loved her so much that he'd rather loose everyone else without her help than have her potentially die to save any of them. He knew she could help. Of course she could. He just couldn't let her. His daughter was the one thing he cared about above it all. He would lay his life down for her. At least that's what he's always told himself.

He texted her repeatedly telling her not to come. He called her and left voicemails. She wouldn't answer.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Much love, Nicole.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sarafina Salvatore

**I don't own TVD. I do own Sara and the changes I've made to the story line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Damon turned around when he heard the front door open. He had a long day of dealing with Bonnie, Elena and Klaus. He wasn't ready to see her yet.

As luck would have it. It was Stefan that walked in the door. "You're still alive? I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins." He sauntered into the room.

"I wouldn't look so happy. I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one." Damon said. He gave his brother a meaningful look.

They both hoped that coffin truly was the key to killing Klaus. He needed it to be. They both did. They were running out of options, and this was their Hail Mary pass. It all fell on the witches. The quicker they got their weapon, the quicker their lives could return to normal. Well as normal as their lives could be. Two vampires in a love triangle with a human doppelgänger wasn't normal for most.

"Probably a good choice." Damon was now standing in front of Stefan, having walked over. It became a habit among brothers to talk at lower volumes, and closer together, incase of curious ears.

"You know if you're banking on Bonnie's momma to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers. Which means they're going to come ask us about her again." They shared a silent agreement. Even emotionless Stefan would not put her in danger. She was ingrained in who he was. Damon knew this. He just wanted to make sure.

"Nah. Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night." He went to walk away. But he stopped when his brother asked if Elena was okay.

His face twitched with irritation. It would be evident to anyone that saw him what he was about to do, but his brother was oblivious. He'd always been oblivious to his big mouth. It would aways get him in trouble.

Stefan turned around and he punched his brother in the face. Just as the front door opened.

"Why am I not surprised?"

They both straightened and turned towards the door. Damon was cupping his jaw. The pain wasn't anything compared to what he felt seeing the girl in front of him. He wanted to rejoice. He wanted to enjoy the reunion, but he was too scared, and too damn pissed. He did not want her here, in the lion's den. She shouldn't be in the middle of the shit their life had become. Mystic Falls was not safe for her.

Stefan just looked shocked. She was the last person he expected to walk through the door. Emotions raged through him. Shock, joy, curiosity, protectiveness, love, and worry. He too did not want her here. Well, he always wanted her around, but he'd rather she be on the other side of the globe, content and safe.

She vaulted herself into his arms. His stiff posture quickly changing to catch her. Her arms and legs wrapped round him like a koala cub and she kissed his cheek. "Uncle Steffie, I missed you." She dropped off of him. Her joyous expression turned cold. There was determination in her eyes. "Now." She smacked him upside the back of his head. "I swear to God and all the fairies in the trees, you're going to flick your switch, and soon. Don't make me hurt you. We both know I can break you old man."

Turning to her father, she hugged him tightly. "Hey Padre. What'd you do to deserve getting hit? Ooooo, and what's going on 'round here? Juju's all weird." She plopped down on the couch waiting for them to follow. Which they did swiftly, knowing there was no way out of it.

They proceeded to fill her in on everything that had happened in Mystic Falls. Lying to her was pointless, and dangerous. She'd always find out and when she did, there would be hell to pay. When they were finished she stood there shocked. Although, she was more furious than shocked. She couldn't help but wonder how she was related to two of the biggest idiots she'd ever met. They could have used her help a while ago, but nooooo, they just had to put her in a little bubble and sacrifice themselves.

Knowing she'd probably kill them if they discussed it all right now she rose. "Day, put my bags in my room and Stef put my car in the garage."

Neither man argued. They went to do as they were told. No one would believe that the two brothers could stand up to Originals, but they cowered in the face of this small girl. Then again, no one else would have noticed how her eyes shone with rage and the clouds darkened. They however did. They knew the signs. If they said one thing wrong, they'd both be on their asses, locked in the cellar, without blood for a week. That was only if she felt really merciful.

* * *

Damon left early in the morning for a meeting. He told them both he had something to attend to. They realized that meant he was plotting, and Damon plotting was never good. However, in the end, there was nothing they could do but bail him out when it went south. Which it would. It always did. She forgot how bad he was at plotting, honestly it was embarrassing.

Stefan tried to give her the slip, but she refused to let him.

"You know, Uncle Steffie, I would find you wherever you went." She smirked. That habit, she inherited from her father. Both his smirk and his confidence, or cockiness depending who you asked. She however was not as arrogant. She simply knew who she was. "Now, how about take your niece to work day."

* * *

They met up with the Bennet witches at the Lockwood Cellar. Her father and uncle had filled her in on what was happening. She couldn't deny the fact that she was curious about the coffin.

The walk through the caves was gruelling. Her only solace was the fact that Bonnie and her mother didn't ask many questions. The downside was that Stefan threatened to break their hands if they didn't leave her alone. Bonnie's eyes were swirling with questions, but even she knew better than to irritate Stefan when he was the only one that knew where they were. That coupled with the fact that he was extremely dangerous and unpredictable at the moment meant that she bit her tongue.

Sarafina and Stefan led the group. Even with the flashlights it was difficult to see where they were headed, so she relied mostly on her Uncle to guide them. She followed him with ease. Thought out the years she had mastered all forms of martial arts, and many sports such as gymnastics. Her balance and athletic prowess were an asset.

She had to hold her laugh when Abby told Stefan to slow down. Silly witches, when will they learn. Vampires with no emotions don't care about their silly problems.

"Keep up, we don't have much time." He responded. His voice seeped with irritation and impatience. The faster the witches got it done, the better it would be for them.

Bonnie seemed to sense how short his fuse was. "Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice. In everything." she told the little witch.

Stefan nodded and added, "It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All except this one."

Sarafina apprised the coffin. There wasn't anything particularly special about it, other than the draw she had too it. It was as if she were on the end of a fishing line being reeled into it. Unconsciously, she took a step forward and asked, "That's the sealed on?"

Stefan put his hand on her arm to hold her back while the other witches moved forward. "Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about most."

"Aren't you coming in?" The question was directed at both Stefan and herself. They'd stopped at the entrance, his hand still on her arm. Which she glanced down at it, and tried to shake off, but he wouldn't budge. Forever the overprotective uncle.

"Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compel a couple Lockwood gardeners to bring it in here. As for her," his head titled in her direction, "she stays where I can watch her."

Abby mumbled about how this was all a bad idea, and how she didn't even have her powers. Sarafina couldn't help but laugh. She honestly didn't understand why some witches were so naive. No witch could ever fully lose their powers. If you lose your eye there is always some reminder that it was there. The nerves in your brain, the memories, the eye socket. For a witch's power it was much the same. There was always an imprint. If one wished have them back, they simply had to try. Well unless another witch took them, but even then unless the witch that took them was very powerful, there were always ways to get them back.

Stefan was growing more irritated with the two Bennet's. "Look, if you're really the key to opening that coffin, I think it's a pretty safe bet you're on Klaus' hit list. So I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open the damn thing. And I don't believe you. But time's ticking. Won't be long before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennet. Scrape out whatever magic you have left."

He grabbed on to his niece's arm and moved to leave. She however stopped him and spoke to Abby. "You are naive. Your powers are still there. You refuse to accept them. Being a coward has cost you enough. Now is the time to be brave and to do something for someone else, for your daughter."

Neither of the Bennet's understood how she knew so much about them, but the guilt Abby felt would soon be her greatest motivation. Bonnie decided she had to understand more about this girl the moment they were out of this situation. For now, a newly determined mother and daughter sought to find a way to open a box and end an evil.

Stefan smirked while he followed his niece from the caves. She had no real idea where she was going, but she somehow found her way out. He helped her through the hole in the wall only to come face to face with Elena.

Her hands came up immediately upon seeing the doppelgänger, but Stefan stepped in front of her already knowing what she was going to do. "Not Katherine." His words caused the purple spark dancing on her fingers to fade away.

With his niece calm, Stefan turned to Elena. "What are you doing here?" He did not want to see Elena. He wanted to go home and think through his next step, possibly get a drink with his little one.

"Bonnie told me you guys would be here. She did not tell me about her, but I need to talk to you." Her head motioned in Sara's direction. "Alone."

"She stays. There's nothing to talk about. I'm focused on getting this coffin open." He was getting irritated. His niece noticed and started trying to find a way to get them out of this conversation. His irritation was not obvious to all. To the outside world he looked bored, maybe even impassive, however she knew him. His tells were slight but she read them.

"Did you kill the medical examiner?" The chastisement was clear in her voice. The question threw both Salvatore's off. Even Ripper Stefan didn't kill random humans when he was this focused. He was too driven by revenge to care for humans.

Stefan cocked and eye brow. "Why would you think I did that?" He was amused and slightly hurt by this conversation. His emotions were meant to be off. However his Ripper side thought it was hilarious she wanted to reprimand him for the death of a human, one he didn't even cause. His soulful side was insulted she thought so low of him.

Elena looked hurt by his nonchalance. "Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore." She stood and got closer to Stefan. Her emotions controlling her actions. She forgot how stupid she was being.

Sara decided it was time to end this conversation. This girl was not thinking before she spoke, and Stefan was too close to the edge to think before her acted. "I think were done here. Believe what you want."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Elena turned to her, seemingly noticing her again. In her upset she had forgotten she was there. When she did not receive an answer she turned back to Stefan. "I don't want to believe any of it Stefan, and seriously who is she?"

"But you had to ask me anyway." He snipped back at her. He moved past her to leave the cellar. Sara followed him. "And now is not the time Elena."

"Stefan…" She tried to get him to stay and talk. She didn't want this.

"Did you ask Damon… if he killed anybody lately?" With that Stefan left.

She went to follow her Uncle, but halted on the bottom step and turned to the brunette. "By the way, I'm family."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

 **-Nicole**


	4. Chapter 3: What is She?

**I own only my OC. Sarafina Salvatore. I imagine her to look something like Julia Voth or Serinda Swan, but feel free to see her however you wish.**

 **I do not own anything recognizable as being part of The Vampire Diaries or from any other source.**

 **Sorry if it takes me a while to post after today. The semester is ending, so you know, finals and studying. I'll try to keep it up. The more notifications I get the more drive I'll have to keep working on it though.**

 **Thank you to everyone that is reading.**

 **It will take a while to really figure out what Sara is; it's complicated. I promise you will eventually find out though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Stefan and Sarafina both decided to go for a shower, it was much needed. Spending time crawling through dirty caves did not agree with them. She had an attached bathroom, much like both her uncle and father. Hers was similar to Damon's. Although she had the entire bath area made of dark stone. The bath was made to appear as part of the floor and wall from a distance. The shower was all glass. The far side of the shower was a window instead of a wall, although it would frost over on command. At this moment she had the upper half clear, and the lower half frosted. She could see out into the forest and surrounding area, but all of her more important parts were covered by the frost so that no one, not even a vampire, could see her indecent.

She was in her own little world thinking over everything her uncle and father had told her. She sometimes wondered how those two were still alive, actually she always wondered this. They seemed to piss everyone off and make it out alive solely by dumb luck.

Her thoughts were disturbed by her father knocking. "Sara, get dressed. Family meeting."

She hurried up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She didn't know where they were going, but she followed her ears to her Uncle's room. Stefan had just put his shirt on. She'd seen him shirtless before, as they'd lived together, but it still felt weird seeing him dressing.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy." Damon's tone of voice left little room for discussion, but Stefan wasn't having it.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon."

"Am I coming? And if so, what does one wear to an 'old fashioned sit down'?" Sara asked them both, making her presence known.

"He doesn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chances to pop the top off the coffin. And you little one aren't coming. I'd rather he never knew about you. But now that you're here it's only a matter of time. Let's keep you a surprise." He winked at his daughter.

"So, that's your plan? Stall Klaus?" Stefan seemed incredulous. He didn't think it was a bad idea, but didn't want Damon to know that.

Damon scoffed. His brother thought brute force was the way to go, normally he'd be right there along side him, but this time they needed to think through ever move. They were at war with the worlds oldest warriors. "If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options."

"So you unleashed an Original to help him out?"

"Undaggering Elijah might actually be smart Uncle Stef. If what you've told me is true, he'll be pissed at his brother. How sassy can one man be? Instead of giving him his family back, he killed him to 'reunite' them. Twisted bastard." She couldn't help the small amount of admiration in her voice. After all she was Damon's daughter, she could admire his diabolical mind.

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah. He screwed us over last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." Stefan wasn't ready to trust any Original. He just couldn't, honourable or not.

Damon stepped closer to his brother. "Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you."

This was quickly becoming a fight. Sarafiona, as always, needed to referee the two children who'd raised her. "Guys, calm down. Damon trust goes both ways, and Stefan, Elijah is honourable. Plus, he," Her head nodded towards her father, "was a jack ass for kissing Elena." She placed herself between them. "Day, go get ready in your room. Stefan, get ready, you're going, and you'll both behave."

Damon left the room to get ready, he knew not to argue with his daughter when she got bossy. She was usually right anyways. She'd saved both their asses more times than they'd like to admit. She was the thinker of the family.

Not long after, Sarafina asked her Uncle if he was alright. He told her that he was, so she left. She'd find something to occupy her time until they got home. She knew he wasn't okay, but he'd talk to her when he was ready. They'd always been more like siblings, so he always did tell her everything. Well he used too. Apparently not since he'd come back home.

Thinking of how they hadn't told her anything, she decided pay back was in order. She spent her night coming up with a list of pranks she could pull as retribution. She'd come up with quite a few good ones when she decided she'd had enough.

* * *

She picked up her phone, and dialled.

 _"_ _Hello Angel, what can I do for you?"_

"Hey, question, did they ever find out their favourite adopted child was still alive?"

 _"_ _Now Sara, you know they didn't. Why do you ask?"_

"Dad and Uncle Stef got involved with them. They fell involve with the new dopppleganger. Just wanted to know. I feel like I'll end up seeing them. Guess you're my dirty little secret."

 _"_ _Thank you doll. I'm not ready to share my kingdom. If you need anything, let me know. I miss my favourite little witch. Visit me soon. The Quarter misses it's Queen."_

"We both know the next time I'm home there will be a week long party. I miss you too. Hey, how'd that date go last week? Cute blonde right?"

 _"_ _It went fine. Nothing compares to you. It's a shame our hearts do not beat as one. I'll paint the town in your image when you return home."_

"Love you too dork. Send my best to everyone. And for God's sake Mars, fall in love. Or at least fall in lust. But I have to go. These idiots are going to be the death of me."

 _"_ _I'll find someone to warm my bed. It was nice to hear from you. And go save their asses."_

The phone call ended with a click. She missed home. She missed the bustle of New Orleans. She'd met Marcel in 1924, and they'd become exceedingly close. Only years later, upon having rebuilt much of the Quarter together did she find out more about the Originals and his past. They were like two kindred souls and they ruled the city over the years. She'd left periodically, to visit Damon and Stefan, to come back to Mystic Falls or to expand her powers, but she always found her way home, to her best friend, to her King.

* * *

She was fast asleep on the couch. The sun had long since set, and she had been waiting up for the brother. Suddenly, she sat up screaming. After a few minutes, she realized she was still home alone, and she fumbled for her phone. She first called Damon, which went directly to voicemail. It was either off or out of service, so she tried Stefan. Same thing.

Her entire body was vibrating. She needed to let some of the energy in her soul free.

She dug through her bag for the whistle she always kept. She put it on the table and hastily scribble a note to her family. Then she ran out of the house. She leapt off the porch and, in mid air, shifted into a wolf and continued running. Her body hummed less and less with every mile she put behind her. She made large loops around the house and through the forest surrounding the town.

She heard a howl, and ran towards it. She may have control over her actions in theory, but in reality her animal instincts were strong. If she wasn't trying to control herself, the wolf would. As in this moment, she ran down into an underground tunnel, and she saw a wolf chained to the wall. She wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe if she had been, she would have understood that the wolf in front of her was not some random werewolf, but a hybrid.

Instead, she released him. His head bowed to her, as if submitting. This behaviour would have been weird, but she'd had wolves do it in the past and learned to accept it. Together the night black wolf and the moonlit white wolf ran through the forest. She had to nip him multiple times when he attempted to run off towards people. When light started to rise in the sky, she guided him back to the cave she'd found him in, and encouraged him to shift back.

Before her stood, a beautiful tan man with a body carved by God. She rubbed up against him, and licked his chest. He let loose a deep rumble in his chest, and asked her to shift back.

He was not prepared for the manner in which she shifted. No bones broke. No pain. Her fur was simply absorbed into her skin, and before him stood a fully clothed woman with black hair and blue eyes. "What? No p-pain? Ho-ow?" He stuttered.

"I'm not a werewolf, but you must be Tyler." She reached out and shook his hand.

His next question was cut short by the shrill sound of a dog whistle. He cocked his head to the side, which she caught. "Was that a dog whistle by chance?"

Tyler nodded, while taking her in and trying to find a way to ask the million questions he had. "That's my cue to go. If we meet again, I'll answer whatever questions you have. Thanks for being my running partner, and if you ever need someone to keep you in line out there, swing by the Salvatore Boarding house."

Before he could answer, she shifted on the fly and ran out of the caves. It was one of the most entrancing thing he'd ever seen. It almost made him reconsider leaving town. He decided, he'd try to find her tomorrow before he left to ask her everything he wanted too, but if not, he'd leave to break the sire bond. She seemed like she'd be here for a while, and he needed to do this as soon as possible. He needed to fix himself for his love.

That was the first night Tyler didn't think of being a werewolf as a curse. He'd felt free when he ran, and knew he'd take her up on her offer in the future.


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking Rules

**I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries, only my OC. Things would have gone so differently if I owned the show.**

 **I'm amazed with how quickly this story got attention, so thanks so much to the many people that have read it. Your support is the bomb. Keep it up peoples.**

 **Please review!**

 **-Nicole**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

She walked through the front door still in wolf form, and tackled her Uncle. He patted her head and scratched behind her ear. "Okay! Okay!" He laughed out as she licked him.

"Sara, stop licking your Uncle, and go get ready. Elena needs us." Damon walked into the parlour. For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile shone on his face. He'd missed the antic that came with family time.

She sauntered up stairs, still wolf, until she reached her room where she quickly changed and ran back down stairs. She bounced into the foyer. The men were ready to leave. "So where we going?"

They both looked at her bouncing around and chuckled. "I see you still have your puppy joy." Damon commented while walking out the house.

Stefan took pity on her. "I like her joyful. It's much more fun. Plus, we're going to Elena's."

Sara ran towards Damon's car, jumped in and yelled, "Shotgun!" This caused the brothers to laugh again.

* * *

In the Gilbert kitchen, Elena was cleaning the counter as they walked in. "Why's she here?" She asked nodding her head at Sarafina.

"Didn't any one tell you? I'm their secret weapon." She laughed before rummaging through the fridge. "I hope you don't mind. I spent like 4 hours running, and those two didn't feed me." She smiled at Elena and pulled out all the fixings for a sandwich. "Any one want one?"

"Secret weapon? If you could have helped us where have you been?" Elena verbally vomited. She didn't see the looks of warning on everyone's faces. Sara looked insulted and irritated, Damon looked ready to snap, and Stefan, well right under his amused and bored exterior shone a dangerous glint.

They all nodded yes. "She's my daughter! I wanted to keep her out of all of this. She didn't know, so don't get mad at her." Damon said irritated. He bowed and shook his head. "She would have been here if she knew." He knew he wouldn't be getting off that easily by the look of confusion on the doppelgänger's face. She at least had the decency to looked sorry for her outburst. "I had her while I was human. She's a shapeshifter and a witch, and that's all I'm saying." Elena gaped at her like a fish. "She was the little girl from Bonnie's vision. Now, why'd you call us over?" He wanted to move on from this topic. For the Salvatore men, Sarafina was a taboo topic.

Elena looked like she was going to ask question, but thought better of it. "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in the coffin."

Stefan's head swivelled towards her. "As in the Original Witch?"

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon was not happy. How was their mother going to help them kill Klaus? He was after all her son.

Sara looked up from where she had been slicing cheese to add, "Well that explains the power surge I felt last night. It must have been her waking up." She pondered how dark the energy had been. It'd taken her a few hours to burn it off. She wondered about telling them that, but thought it wouldn't really matter to them.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connection in the witching community. Elijah says she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus. And ya, if she's somehow survived all this time, and made vampires I'm guessing she's powerful." Elena told the three Salvatores. She was a little incredulous that she could forgive him or any of her children for the things they'd done. Although, a mother's love was unconditional.

Stefan appeared inconvenienced saying, "She was supposed to be the weapon to kill Klaus."

Sara handed out the sandwiches. When she gave Stefan his, she shrugged and said, "Well not anymore."

Elena quickly added, "At least not according to Elijah, and he promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us."

As Damon was about to object, the doorbell rang. Elena moved towards it calling over her shoulder, "And I believe him."

The three Salvatores followed her to the door. There was no one outside, but Elena picked up an envelope with her name scrawled across it. The envelope was simple and white, and her name was written elegantly. She explained that it was an invitation to a ball.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asked.

Sara bounced over to beside Elena to look at the card. "The Original Family. Duh, come on old man, keep up." She winked at Stefan. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. "There's something on the back 'Lena."

Elena turned it over and read it aloud. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther." She looked at the two men in front of her.

* * *

They walked into the living room to discuss their options. Sara already knew where this entire conversation would go, so she sat down and waited for it to happen. She hadn't seen it in a vision, although she did get those on occasion. Instead she just knew her family well enough to know what they'd think. She also knew Elena couldn't turn down the offer, no matter the danger.

In the end, she was right. Elena wanted to go, and Stefan agreed that they needed to find out what Esther wanted. Damon, however, decided he'd go, and snatched the envelope from Elena before leaving the house.

"I'm going to go catch up with him. We'll let you know how the ball goes, Elena." Stefan said as he left the house.

Elena huffed in frustration and sat down. They all seemed to have forgotten that Damon's daughter was still there. That however worked in her favour. She shifted and looked at the brunette. "So, how bout we drive to Richmond and get us some dresses."

Elena straightened up remembering she was there. "They won't let me go." She told her.

"Awe, come now." Sara said standing up. She extended her hand towards the girl. "Since when do you do what they want. Esther wants to see you, and I'll be your drama-free body guard." She was going to try her best to be friends with Elena. She may not like her, and she may want to rip her apart for playing the brothers against each other, but they loved her, so she'd try to as well.

Elena looked at the proffered hand contemplating for a moment. When the moment was up, she stood to take the girls hand and they left the house together.

* * *

The two girls that the Salvatore brothers loved more than life itself, walked into the Grill. They were looking for Caroline. Elena explained to Sara how if they were going dress shopping, they wanted her with them. They'd decided to eat lunch and convince Caroline to go with them to buy ball gowns. Although, apparently, Caroline already had one.

They walked up to the table where a blonde, who Sara assumed was Caroline, sat. Elena took a seat and motioned for her to do the same. "Care this is Sara, she's…" Elena seemed to loose her train of thought. She shook her head. "This is Sara."

Sara held out her hand to Caroline. The blonde hesitantly shook it. "She's what Elena?" Elena seemed lost in a daze. She snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Sorry but who are you?" She asked the raven haired girl while turning to her.

"Oh, sorry. Question. How many vampires and werewolves are in this bar?" She asked Caroline. Caroline just held up her hand, thumb and index finger touching to symbol 0. "If that changes, I need to know immediately." Caroline nodded, perplexed. She went to speak, when the girl waved her hand in a circle above the table, while muttering. She then turned to Elena and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Elena instantly become aware of them. "Sorry, mystical gag order. Without my express allowance, no one can speak of me." She turned to the brunette. "Sorry Elena."

"I get it Sara." She nodded.

Caroline was getting frustrated. "Seriously, who are you?"

Sara scanned the Grill. "I'm Damon's daughter. Long story. Had me when he was human. Him and Steffie are over protective. I'm a witch, and more. More importantly are you going to the ball?"

Caroline gaped at her like Elena had earlier. Elena chuckled and said, "I know. I had the same expression. Damon as a dad, shocking right?" The two dark haired girls both laughed a little. "This day's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball, and Damon has a kid."

This seemed to shake Caroline out of her flustered state. "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why did the Evil Witch want and audience with you?" She was not touching to idea of Damon as a father with a ten foot pole. She couldn't get past the fact that she'd slept with this girl's dad.

Elena said, "I have no idea," at the exact same moment Sara said, "There's only one way to find out."

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going?" Care asked.

"I did. Which is all the more reason I need another drama free bodyguard." Elena motioned between the two girls she was sitting with.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan." Caroline snarked. She looked at Sara quickly adding, "No offence to your dad and all."

Sara shrugged. She knew who her Dad was. "Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatore men right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channelling it all against Klaus. And Damon… it's just not a good idea." Elena looked uncomfortable while admitting this.

"Why, cause you two made out?" She snarked back. "Bonnie spilled the beans."

Elena was quick to defend herself. "I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad…"

Sensing an argument brewing Sara quickly intervened. She was used to stopping blow ups, she'd done if with her father and uncle her whole life. "How about we get out of here and buy some dresses? No arguments today. Today is awkward Cinderella day! Let's go be princesses!"

Caroline raised her hand signalling one with her index finger. She meant this to tell Sara that the girl that just walked in was supernatural. Suddenly it was Bonnie sitting across from them instead of Sara. A blonde girl walked up to them, and proceeded to have a high school girl fight with Elena and Caroline. Sara, or rather, Bonnie said nothing during it.

When the girl walked over to the bus boy, Matt, she believe his name was, Caroline went to ask her questions. Sarafina and Elena both made gestures to stop her. While Elena tapped her ear, reminding Caroline about supernatural hearing.

* * *

They soon after left the Grill to buy dresses. It took them 3 hours, but in the end both Elena and Sarafina found dresses they enjoyed. They all parted ways to get ready for the ball.

Sara had convinced Stefan to take her as his plus one. He took no time to get ready, where as, she knew she'd take much longer. She sent him ahead, promising she'd meet him there.


	6. Chapter 5: Masquerade of Masochists

**I don't own vampire diaries or any part of it, only my OC and story line.**

 **This chapter is decently longer than the other. Not gonna lie, there is zero** **rhyme or reason for how I decide chapters, so some will be longer and some shorter. I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. Cause I realllllllyyyyy want to know what you all think and what I can improve.**

 **We get a little of her history in this chapter and learn a little more about who/what she is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Her hair was curled, and pulled up in an elegant braided bun. Select pieces fell down like feathers of a raven. Her makeup was subtle, almost natural. She truly didn't need much to look radiant. There were slight hints of gold in her eye shadow which was paired with a pale nude lip. Her dress was the real masterpiece. It had a silken red ball gown skirt with a thick sash, of the same material, wrapping around her lower waist and upper hips. Her upper body was covered in a nude mesh. It came part way up her neck, and all the way down her arms. On top of the mesh were strategically placed red rose appliqués, the same fabric and colour as the skirt. The gown was elegant, but edgy due to the semblance of uncovered skin. The bright scarlet colour contrasted beautifully with her midnight hair, and ice blue eyes.

When she arrived at the ball, the doors opened for her, and heads turned. She saw her father and uncle look over at her with love in their eyes. Whenever she looked particularly beautiful Damon wore a smug grin. He was truly satisfied that he created something so beautiful.

She'd begun walking into the room to look for people she knew, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and almost died seeing the man in front of her. It'd been ages since she'd seen him and honestly believe him dead. The first night they'd met raced through her mind.

* * *

 _"_ _What is a ravishing lady like yourself doing in a dreary place such as this?" An accented voice asked._

 _She turned to the man, ready to tell him to leave, when she noticed a glint in his eyes. It reminded her of her father, so she decided to get to know the fellow, or at least give him a chance. "I was once told by a bird that true happiness can be found in the most unassuming places."_

 _His smirk grew as she spoke, "I don't know about true happiness love, but I promise a night of pleasure."_

 _"_ _Are you always so forward, Sir? And if so, does it ever work?" She winked at him while speaking._

 _He laughed. "Generally yes, it does work," He flagged down a bartender, "May I buy you a drink, darling?"_

* * *

Soon after, they become quick friends. They stayed that way for three years. They were supposed to attend a New Years eve party together in New Orleans, but he never showed. She always believed he was dead. And now, nearly a century later here he was. Standing in front of her. One of the best friends she'd ever had.

She gaped at him for a what seemed like an eternity. Her trance was only broken when he spoke. "Sarafina?" He seemed just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. Truthfully they'd never discussed the fact that she didn't age. He must have expected her to be long since dead.

She slapped him, drawing the attention of many. Her mouth opened to yell at him, when another voice cut her off. "Perhaps Kol, we should take this discussion else where." The man who spoke looked like an elder, more regal version of Kol. She surmised it was one of his brothers. He looked at her like he thought she was going to blow up or break down. She almost laughed at the realization that he thought she was one of Kol's ex-lovers.

Kol nodded and led her out of the room. She made eye contact with her father and uncle and shook her head. She did not want them involved in this and she was capable of handling him on her own.

* * *

Once the three of them were in a private room, a library it appeared to be, she reached out to strike him again. This time, however, he caught her hand. "Now, now darling. I'd rather missed how rough you liked to be."

"Oh my God. Kol. It's-s actually you." Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly shook them away. Her anger flared up. It burned through her veins, she'd never felt so betrayed and forgotten. "I mourned you! I thought you died! You bastard! How dare you?" She practically screamed. When she lunged for him, she found a firm arm around her waist. The elder brother held her back. Instead of being infuriated, as she normally would be, she found that his touch gave her a sense of calm. It brought her back to the present and her surroundings. "Where were you?" She sounded broken. The man now held her up instead of back.

Kol stepped forward and nodded at his brother. He ran his hand down her face, while the older man stepped away. "I was dead." Her eyes finally met his. "My brothers drove a dagger through my heart and locked me in a coffin. I only just awakened. If I thought you to still be alive, I would have found you."

Elijah had never seen this side of his brother. He was curious as to the woman's relationship with the mischievous Mikaelson. He'd never seen him tender. He honesty assumed she was some scorned lover, but now he knew whomever she was she held a place in his unloving brother's heart. For the first time, since they'd daggered Kol, Elijah truly wondered if it had been the wisest course of action. They ripped the youngest brother from this girl and that was not fair to her.

"Oh my God. You're an Original. For fuck sakes, Kol. That seems kinda big to not ever tell me. I swear to God, when I find a way to kick your ass, oh boy! I will enjoy it. Lying and leaving me. Ugh. You, you irritating little shit." She started pacing while ranting at him. She raised her hands to run them through her hair before remembering it was done up for the ball and she could not mess it up. Instead she threw her arms in the air dramatically.

Kol laughed at her, while the older man simply raised an eyebrow. "I was not the only one keeping secrets little witch. Although I did miss your dramatics, how are you still alive, over a century later, with not an added wrinkle or grey hair?"

Sarafina stopped dead in her tracks. Her voice sounded small when she finally spoke. "I don't know. I've asked witches, no one knows. Or if they do, they won't tell me. The spirits won't tell me." When she looked at him, she realized he believed her. Kol, the ever suspicious, kill first ask later brother, believed her.

This shocked the elder man as well. He was now even more curious. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Pardon my dear, as my brother lacks manners," He stepped forward and took her hand. Her stunned and somewhat shameful expression locked on their hands. She'd forgotten he was there. "Allow me to introduce myself, Elijah Mikaelson." He brought her hand to his lips.

There was a hum where his skin touched hers. With Kol, she'd had a similar experience. When Kol's touch felt like a dark energy, somewhere between the evil energizer bunny and a sugar high. Elijah's felt like the soothing waves of the ocean, and when his lips touched her hand, the sensation enveloped her body. She had to suppress a shudder. "S-sarafina." She shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot my manners and your presence. I hope you don't think I'm a crazy person."

Kol laughed. "Sara, you're certifiably insane." This earned him a death glare, which quickly broke into a chuckle from the lady.

Elijah disregarded his brother's comment, and smiled at the girl. Her eyes returned to his, and her beauty struck him even more clearly then when she'd walked in. He'd been amazed to see her enter. He knew the majority of the residents of Mystic Falls and he'd never seen her. "My brother has that effect on many."

To this she laughed, while Kol let out an offended snort, only causing Sara to laugh harder. "I believe I have monopolized enough of your time. Elijah. Kol. We should return to your party." She turned to Kol lifting her arm for him to slide his through. "I would apologize for hitting you, but truth is. I'm not sorry." All three left the room with a laugh. For Kol and Sara it was a full blown laugh, where as Elijah merely chuckled.

* * *

Once back in the main area, Elijah left them to attend to his party, while her and Kol made their way to the bar. As if in sync, they both ordered a bourbon. She was so relieved to see him, she did not notice Elena's appearance. Nor did she notice her family flock to her. Kol however had.

"Pretty girl." He commented.

She followed his gaze and scoffed. "She looks like someone I'd love to see dead."

Kol turned to her slightly surprised. "Katerina?"

"Yes Katherine. Although, she clearly follows in the doppelwenches footsteps." She motioned towards Elena. She now had a Salvatore on each arm.

Kol looked on with a smirk. He knew of the Petrova habits, and revelled in the chaos it caused. Solely if it avoided his family. Which it rarely did. "Ah, the Salvatores. Truly pathetic how they fall into past mistakes."

"Kol, I may love you, but watch your tongue." She sipped from her glass. "I don't disagree, but that is my family you insult."

This caught Kol off guard. He quickly stood in front of her, shock written across his face. She realized her mistake. She had never informed him of her surname, nor her family ties. "The Salvatores are your family?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Elijah motioned Kol to the stairs. He walked away grumbling. Their entire family stood on the staircase in full view of their guests. She has to admit they were gorgeous. She wondered if they got hotter after they became vampires. She'd completely zoned out, until she felt Kol's hand in hers.

"May I have the honour of dancing with you?" He asked her.

"Why yes Kol, you may." She winked and they proceeded to take their places in the dance hall. She was glad she knew how to dance. Along with gymnastics and martial arts, she'd learned as many forms of dance as she could. She did not carry the strength and grace of a vampire, so she did all she could to produce it.

She noticed Stefan dancing with a middle aged woman, Damon was dancing with Elena and Caroline was paired of with whom she could only assume was Klaus. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave him away. Damon noticed her and gave her a questioning look. He did not look pleased at her dance partner. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Kol. He had noticed the entire exchange, and found it amusing how she seemed unbothered by the fact that she was dancing with one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

As always, they danced in silence, simply enjoying the experience. They had danced many times in their friendship at any parties. This was no different. Both held immense skill on the dance floor, honed by years of experience. Normally she relished in having him as the only equal partner she found, but this night, the dance was different. She was enjoying his arms around her, his body against hers. It felt like a dream to have Kol back in her life. This dance warmed her heart.

Kol held her a little closer than a waltz would generally allow, which she decided to ignore. If she commented, his plan to fluster and irritate her would undoubtably work. "To answer your previous question, yes, they are family." She winked at him, before being spun into the arms of her next partner.

The moment their hands touched, she knew who she was dancing with. Elijah. Her eyes snapped to his and she could not suppress the shudder that ran through her body. Her eyes were seemingly locked with his, incapable of moving.

His voice broke her haze. "I overheard part of your conversation with Kol. You expressed how you are family of the Salvatores. I was unaware they had any relatives."

"Ah, well yes, they don't like to brag. Eavesdropping is quite unbecoming of you, noble Elijah." She smiled and gave him a wink. "Damon is my father, and Stefan my uncle. Although over the years Stefan has become more of a brother, and Damon, a thorn in my side." She laughed to herself. She heard a couple other snickers around her signalling that many of the vampires were listening to her conversation. "Well, now that I have everyone's attention, the story for the town will be that we are siblings."

Elijah's face broke into a grin at her announcement. He found her rather amusing and intriguing. She did not seem bothered by what they were, nor by who he and his siblings were. It was rare to find anyone with no fear of them. Those that did not fear them, were generally naive or did not know who they were. However, Sarafina appeared to completely understand who they were, yet she treated them as she would anyone else. This probably would have irritated them, but they all seemed more intrigued by it. Elijah valued it. He liked the idea of being simply Elijah, instead of Elijah Mikaelson, Original and brother to Niklaus.

She noticed her father's look of confusion, and she assumed it had something to do with Elena no longer being on the dance floor. She had seen her leave with Stefan. Sara understood her need to speak to Esther, so she was not worried.

She was then spun into the arms of someone she did not know, and who clearly didn't matter in the grand scheme of Mystic Falls. She was polite and up held light small talk, but was eternally grateful when the dance ended.

* * *

The night progressed like any other social event. Sarafina mingled with the people of the town and had an interesting chat with the Mayor. She knew the woman had been fishing to see how much she knew about the supernatural, and she surprised the middle aged woman by telling her, quite frankly, that she was Damon's daughter, and that her and Damon held no secrets. Many other people seemed interested in talking with her, most likely because she was the new one in town. Much to her surprise, the Originals as well as the Scooby gang, did not pester her for information. Most likely because they didn't want the other team knowing anything, or they had other things on their mind.

She'd caught a few minutes with Kol at the bar and had spoken to Elijah as part of a larger group, but otherwise saw very little of those she knew. She was slightly bored, but she enjoyed the night none the less. It helped her get better reacquainted with her home town. She had always been one to love a party, especially when she got to dress up. Balls had always, and would always be her favourite or perhaps masquerade balls, but they were still balls.

Her evening was interrupted however by Esther descending the stairs and leading them all in a toast. "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Her toast was answered by a chorus of, "Cheers!"

Throughout the night she'd sporadically felt the slight tingle of magic being performed. Her slight intoxication did not allow her to pin point the origin, nor any other information about it. However the glass in her hand hummed with the vibrations of dark magic. She pretended to take a sip, as everyone else drank, and went towards the bathroom. She dumped the liquid in a plant on the way.

* * *

Walking back into the foyer, she caught a glimpse of her father having a heated argument with the doppelgänger. She did not miss the look of pain that flashed across his face. Knowing him as she did, she followed him when he left the room.

She found him on the balcony just as he threw Kol off. She didn't have time to think. She leapt off the balcony, shifting to a wolf in mid air. She landed just beside them, and tackled Damon off of Kol. Placing herself between them when they stood up.

Hearing the commotion, Stefan ran out of the house, quickly followed by the Mikaelsons and Elena. All present had varying levels of shock. Damon was shocked that his daughter had stopped him, which was only over shadowed by the hurt Elena caused and how his daughter had stood against him saving Kol. Stefan was irritated at his brother, shocked that his niece had shown herself so openly and relieved that Damon wasn't able to do something stupid. Kol was shocked that Damon had almost gotten the better of him, but smug that his friend had saved him. The rest of the Originals were shocked to find a wolf in their yard in between Damon and Kol.

Damon tried lunging towards Kol, clearly not having seen the new arrivals to the party, but was quickly stopped when the wolf repositioned itself in between them, and huffed.

Stefan interrupted Damon's craziness by yelling at him. "Damon! Are you crazy?"

This pulled Damon back from his staring match with his daughter. "Maybe a little." His eyes scanned the crowd before falling on Elena. "Far be it from me to cause a problem." His eyes never left hers as he spoke that last part. His slowly eyes shifted back to the wolf. Thinly veiled emotions teeming below the surface. He looked as if he was going to speak, but he quickly turned his back and walked away.

* * *

 **Thank for reading. Please review. - Nicole**


	7. Chapter 6: A Curious Brood

**This is a very short chapter compared to the last. It serves to give you insight into her personality and a little bit of what she's capable of.**

 **I always wished that Finn wasn't against his family. I think that if he hadn't been killed he would have eventually reconciled and been alright with his siblings. So that's something I'll try to make happen.**

 **As always, I don't own VD or anything there in. I do own my OC and story additions/changes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The rest of the gathered crowd looked on for a few moments in silence. Finn was the first to speak. "Would someone please explain what has transpired here?"

Everyone's eyes were locked on Stefan, Kol and the wolf. The wolf looked at Kol, who nodded his head with an unreadable expression, before it turned to Stefan who simply bowed his head. She took quite a few steps back, and motioned, with her head, for Kol and Stefan to stand in front of the others. They did.

She started running at them and leapt into the air. Stefan and Kol were joined by Elijah, who seemed to have caught on that their position was important. Their arms were the only things that stopped the other Mikaelson's from lunging forward. In mid air the beautiful white wolf turned back into the raven haired girl in the red dress. She landed a few feet from the group.

When Rebekah went to speak, she was silenced by Sara raising her hand, with her index finger in the air. She bent down to remove her heels, as they'd now sunk into the grass. When she straightened back up she looked at her uncle and spoke. "You should take Elena home. Give him the night. We both know he acts like this when he's hurt." Her eyes hardened and strayed to Elena and the girl shuddered at the glare she was given. Sara's eyes went to Kol before she spoke again. "He needs time. I will make sure he's spoken too." She winked at him.

Stefan said nothing, he simply turned, held his hand out for Elena and the two walked away.

Kol's laugh broke the tense silence. "He's in for a world of pain." He doubled over. "I've had to endure your scoldings before and I feel for the bloke."

Elijah turned, silently admonishing him.

Sara walked up and smacked the back of his head. Klaus, Finn and Rebekah tensed waiting for their brothers reaction. They were not prepared when he turned and hugged the girl. "He could not have killed me but thank you for protecting me."

"You know as well as I do, that it wasn't the first time I got your stupid ass out of some situation. Plus, I was saving him too. He throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way." She ruffled his hair, and shifted them so her arm was around his waist while his was on her shoulders. They were now facing his family.

Rebekah couldn't help but smile. "That sounds familiar." Her eyes strayed to Niklaus, and both Kol and Sara broke out into laughter.

Klaus was becoming irritated. "Silence Rebekah!" He nearly shouted at her.

They all grew silent and Kol felt his closest friend stiffen beside him. He knew this may not end well and tried to tighten his grip on her. He however dropped his hand with a warning look from her.

She walked forward, now standing about a foot in front of the hybrid. "Niklaus Mikaelson. The ever temperamental hybrid afraid of love and loneliness. I believe you should be nicer to your family. They would go to the ends of the earth for you, even after you've hurt them repeatedly." He went to speak, and with a waved of her hand his mouth snapped shut. "I am not finished." The others looked on with shock. Except Kol, he was amused and slightly worried, for his brother. She may not be able to kill him, but she could hurt him. "I have no intention of hurting you," her eyes wandered to the others, "any of you. I will do my best to keep my family in line." Her eyes returned to Klaus. "However, I will tell you that I believe you owe your sister an apology. You, I understand will never give one. We were joking around, and she made a harmless comment." She stepped closer, now standing very close, almost intimately so. "Would it have honestly caused you any pain to have simply let it go?"

She took two steps back and released her hold over his mouth. "You stupid girl, do you know who I am?" The hybrid snarled. He took a step forward.

"Actually, no I don't. I've heard all the stories of what you've done in your thousand years, but I do not know who you truly are. I simply know how you wish to be perceived." The entire family now looked shocked, including Klaus and Kol. They'd never heard anyone speak so truthfully to any of them, let alone Niklaus. They were unsettled by how easily she read him. "Now, for more important things. Ask. I know you're curious."

She winked at Kol. He knew the truth. He decided to tell his family otherwise they'd be irritated. "Before you ask, know this information will be withheld from you, unless you're in her presence or she allows you to remember."

Elijah was the first to speak. He looked to his brother. "Please explain, brother."

Kol simply turned to Sara and nodded. "I feel like this is gonna take a while, can we go inside?" She asked, and then she remembered the party. "Oh, never mind you guys still have a party to attend to. Um short version. You'll remember everything, but it'll feel like it's just out of reach. I can explain it all when we have the time to discuss it." She turned to Elijah then. "As I know you believe in honour, I give you my word that I will return and discuss this."

Klaus went to object, but oddly enough Finn cut him off. "As family elder, I will speak for us." The hybrid's eyes burned. "I may not trust you, but I know that you spoke truth in your promise. I believe Kol and Elijah, perhaps even Rebekah would be in agreement." All three of them nodded at him. "You have your own family to attend to tonight and we have a party." He approached her, took her hand and raised it too his lips. "Until we meet again."

"By the way I don't have to run to shift. It's just more dramatic." She blew a kiss at Elijah, and winked at Klaus, before turning back into a shining white wolf and taking off for home.

* * *

After Elijah's conversation with his mother, where he promised to deal with Kol and Rebekah's violence at the party, Finn entered her study.

"Are we free to speak freely?" He asked her after shutting the door.

"Yes, the sage still burns." She was writing the names of her children on a piece of paper.

Finn tried to tell her about the witch, and how she may be a problem, but he found that he could not. His mind couldn't form a sentence together, and he couldn't get his mouth to speak as he wished it too. Resigned to the fact that this was nearly her protecting herself, he decided to drop it. She didn't seem like she wanted to involve herself in their problems, so he decided to discuss the linking and concluding ritual with his mother instead. It was not as if he could do anything about his mind block.

He hoped that she did not decide to interfere.

Although, even if she did, he was sure his mother was more powerful.

* * *

 **Please review! - Nicole**

 **Your support keeps me going and encourages me to update faster, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Fate Determined

**Hey peoples, same deal; I don't own VD but I know Sarafina.**

 **Another kind of short chapter.**

 **Thank you lovely people for reading and following. Please review.**

 **I really do want to know what you all think. It helps me make it better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Sara had returned later that night and could hear her father had someone in bed. She'd gone for a run before returning home and was plain exhausted. The noises coming from his room would have kept her awake, if she wasn't ready to pass out standing up. She fell asleep in the room the furthest from Damon's that she could. It just so happened to be Stefan's. She hadn't even woken when he'd joined her.

She was used to sharing a bed with Stefan as she'd done it when they were younger and she had nightmares. And again years later when she'd had to hold him in his sleep because his ripper nightmares disturbed his sleep.

* * *

She'd woken before him and started to make her way downstairs when she heard Damon, Elena and Rebekah's awkward exchange. She stopped in her tracks and waited a few minutes.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" Elena asked. Her judgey voice bothered Sara, but she decided to let this all play out a bit. They both needed to get it out of their systems.

Damon practically laughed out his response, "You think Rebekah had to compel me?"

This only served to infuriate Elena more. "What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago."

"Can we just move past that, Elena?"

"So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?" That officially pushed Sara over the edge. The conversation had been borderline funny before, but the girl needed to take her head out of her ass.

"Well, maybe, for once, something he did had nothing to do with you." Sara spoke up walking into the room. "I want one too." She told her dad having noticed he was pouring himself a drink.

He handed her a drink, she raised it to Elena and went to drink it.

Elena was unimpressed. "You're okay with him sleeping around?" She asked Sara.

Her response was to shrug and say, "He can sleep with whoever he wants. He's single."

Elena was done with this conversation. She realized that Sara was just like her dad. "You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them."

"So if I slept with Kol and scratched his back, they'd all feel it?" This earned a glare from Elena. "Kinky!" She said seductively. There was an enticing sick on her face.

Damon rolled his eyes, before turning to Elena, "Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone shot a panda bear?"

Sara decided she'd observe the conversation, without interrupting. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. She didn't believe anyone should decide that another should die. She was also appalled at how a mother could kill her own children.

"Uh, because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve that." The doppelgänger gestured with her arms while speaking.

Damon scoffed. "I'm supposed to care about Elijah?"

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" When Elena asked that, Sara had to withhold a laugh, which only caused her to snort. This drew the attention of the other two back to her. "Shouldn't you care about Kol? You did last night." She directed this question at her.

"Kol was my friend a long time ago, but I'm not blinded to who he and his family are. I saved him, because I knew he'd try to kill Damon as revenge. And two seconds ago you were pissed that Rebekah attacked you." She knew she didn't want Kol to die, but she wasn't sure yet if she'd allow it to rid the world of his and his sibling's evil. If she decided to save them, she knew she couldn't let on because her father would try to stop her.

Elena turned to walk out. Damon was quickly in front of her. "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

Stefan walked into the room. "He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do." Both Elena and Sara flinched at the last phrase. The brothers thankfully only noticed Elena.

Damon, being Damon, had to add a snarky comment. "See? It's democracy in action."

Elena huffed, and started walking out. She purposefully knocked into Damon spilling his drink.

"Not cool Elena. The bourbon did nothing to you!" Sara called after her.

* * *

Sara went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. She knew Damon and Stefan needed to talk, and she honestly needed time alone to think. She wasn't sure where she fell in all of this, but she wanted to think it through. She took a long, very hot shower. Just standing under the spray for a few minutes letting it wash all the guilt away, before stepping out.

She dried her hair and pulled it up. Wanting it out of her way today. She had a feeling it'd be a long day. She then threw on a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and matching ankle boots. She walked back downstairs as she heard her uncle and father finish their conversation.

* * *

She walked over the the liquor and poured herself a glass. Stefan's phone rang loudly breaking the awkward family silence.

"Klaus what do you want?" He asked

"Kol?"

He looked up at Sara. "She's not here at the moment."

Sara interrupted his next comment. "Oh for fuck sakes Steffie, give me the phone." He reluctantly did as she said. He knew they would be able to hear the conversation anyways.

"Kol?" She said

 _"_ _I'm bored. I convinced Nik to come drinking with me. Will you come too? I've missed you so."_

"Sure Kol. Where?" She raised her hand to cut Damon off. She knew he'd interrupt. She turned away from them.

 _"_ _The Grill. I will see you there in 10."_

Kol hung up and Sara turned back to her family. "He's my friend. If he's going to die, I want him to die happy. I will give him a good last day. You both know neither of you can stop me, so good bye."

She started walking out, and Damon sped in front of her. "Really Dad? I'm not 14 anymore, you can't control who I spend my time with."

"You are not going." He spoke firmly.

"Damon, just let her go. She's right to want to see her friend on his last day." Stefan interrupted.

* * *

Sara walked into the Mystic Grill, and before long her eyes landed on the person she was there to see. To her chagrin, Kol and Klaus seemed to be in a rather uncomfortable conversation with Meredith and Alaric. She did not miss the way that Kol eyed the doctor like a piece of meat. She'd seen that look before, and knew that she'd either end up in his bed, or drained of blood, or potentially both.

"Now, now, Kol. Leave the humans alone. I'm much more fun." She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder.

Kol laughed. "That you are darling." He loosened her arms and turned around to face her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Before she could reply, Klaus spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Aweh, Nikki, Kol invited me. Cause I'm fun." She winked at him. "Yes please Kol!"

"Same as always?" He asked her. She nodded, and Kol ordered drinks for each of them.

When their drinks arrived, she led them further down the bar away from the humans. The moment they were seated Klaus started his Spanish Inquisition. "So, I have many questions. Beginning with, what are you?"

"Niklaus." Kol warned.

"I will not discuss this here, where anyone can hear. Nor will I go over it multiple times. I gave my word to tell you and your family, and I will but not right now. Can I please just enjoy a night out with my best friend and his grumpy older brother?" She winked at him. "I'll answer all your questions, that have nothing to do with my powers or abilities or anything like that."

"Sounds good to me, right Nik?" Kol said, somewhat tense.

Right as Klaus was about to answer, Sara's phone rang. "Excuse me a moment."

"Damon, what the hell happened to letting me have night with a friend?"

 _"_ _Have you seen Elena? No one has seen her in hours, I need your help to find her. I'm sorry, please. I'm begging you."_ He blurted it all out so quickly, she didn't have a chance to interrupt.

"Fine, but you owe me, huge. I'll be home soon."

She hung up, lowered her head and let out a sigh. She raised her head when she felt someone touch her hand. Surprisingly it was Klaus. "I will hold you to your promises love, but right now I believe your family needs you."

She didn't let her shock hold her back long. She nodded at the hybrid and quickly hugged Kol. She then ran out of the Grill, to her car.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review. - Nicole**


	9. Chapter 8: Will She Save Them?

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I do own Sarafina and all the changes made to the original storyline.**

 **The dynamic between Sara and the Originals will start to increase. The whole Mikaelson family is honestly my favourite characters in this show. And soon there** **will be some characters from the Originals, as you saw a hint of in an earlier chapter.**

 **Please review. Thank you for the support so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The sleek black Mercedes-Benz sped through the town and out to the Boarding House. She walked into the house mere seconds behind Stefan. She noticed how tense her relatives were, so she moved further into the room. She ignored Damon's outstretched arm trying to stop her. She halted half way between the two young vampires and the Original.

"Elijah." She nodded at him.

"Hello Sara, Stefan." He answered.

"He has Elena." Damon told them.

Elijah corrected him. "Actually she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So. If you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." All Sara could think about was how her dad really needed to shut up.

Elijah, however, seemed to take Damon's attitude in stride. "Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature on her side."

"They're not on her side." Sara told him, to which he raised an eyebrow. His eyes roved up and down the girl. He was very intrigued by her and he thought her extremely beautiful. He didn't miss how her heart sped up as he studied her.

Stefan didn't miss it either. He didn't like the way the Original was looking at his niece. "So, what are we supposed to do?" He asked to bring Elijah's attention back to him and Damon.

Elijah did not let his irritation show when his focus turned to Stefan. "The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan asked. He'd completely missed how his niece tensed up at the phrase. Damon didn't miss it though.

"Ya, he means." He gestured his hand as if slitting his throat. He watched his daughter carefully, trying to see how she'd react.

"You want us to kill them?" Stefan asked.

Elijah was now playing with something on the mantle, feigning interest. "You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they would immediately know my intent." He turned his attention to Damon. His eyes were hard and his voice was frosty. "They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon snarked.

"Shut up." Sara said towards her father. "The moon will be full at 9:07." The three men had raised eye brows. "I keep track of these things, you know, witch and all."

"She's correct, if you cannot stop my mother before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline?" Elijah regarded the two men. He nodded. "I suggest you get started." He started walking out of the house.

He halted when he heard Sara speak. "Elijah, I may have an idea, just give me a moment. I will meet you outside." He seemed very confused by her words, but he did as he was asked and gave her a minute with her family.

"I think I can stop this, without killing the witch." She told her dad before he could speak.

"How?" Stefan asked.

Sara shrugged. "It's too complicated to get into, but I know what killing Bonnie's mom will mean for both of you, for both of your relationships with Elena and the Scooby gang." She shook her head. "I don't know if it will work, so you boys will be the back up plan." She started walking towards to exit.

Damon held on to her arm. "You are not getting involved."

"It's too late, Dad." She nodded her head at Stefan, who moved beside Damon ready to pull him back if he had too. "Just wait till the last minute. If I fail, you can't."

She wretched her arm from Damon's grasp and to her surprise he allowed her to. She quickly grabbed her jacket and met Elijah outside.

* * *

"May I ask how you plan to save my family?" He inquired, as they got into her car.

She stared out at the fading light for a moment longer before answering him. "We'll need your brothers and I need to speak to Rebekah."

She drove towards the Mikaelson Mansion. Elijah picked up his phone, calling his sister and putting it on speaker.

 _"_ _What can I do for you, darling brother?"_

"Not for me dear Rebekah, Sara needed to speak to you." Elijah said. He motioned for her to speak.

"Would you give up some privacy if it meant saving your family's lives?" Sara asked.

Elijah turned to her confused and Rebekah remained silent for a moment.

 _"_ _What exactly do you mean?"_ Her voice was hard, even over the phone Sara could tell she looked very confrontational.

"I can turn into more than just a wolf. I can shift into anyone. Problem is, it's hard to act as someone else, especially if I don't know them." Elijah looked curious and he noticed how she was nervously tapping at the steering wheel. "However, I can unlock memories."

They both gave Rebekah a moment to contemplate this. _"Continue."_

"I can physically become someone from seeing them. If I shift while touching someone I will gain all of their memories. But, if I'm holding something of theirs, I can gain all the memories contained in that object. Say jewelry or a shirt." She took a deep breath and looked over at Elijah. He nodded for her to continue. "I swore long ago, to never invade someones privacy without their consent, unless absolutely necessary."

Elijah spoke next. "Rebekah, we are at the manor now. I believe what Sarafina is trying to ask, is if you will allow her to become you. You can pick the object in the house that she uses."

 _"'_ _Lijah, do you trust her? Can she actually save us?"_

Elijah locked eyes with the witch. They'd stopped at the house and were waiting to go inside. "Yes. I believe she is true to her word. If she says she can aid us, then I believe she can."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. _"Alright, in my dresser, there is a red satin box. Within it lies a ring I've worn occasionally throughout the ages. Will that work?"_

Elijah exited the car, and left to retrieve it. "Thank you Rebekah. It will work. I'm sorry I have to do this at all. I promise you, I will not betray your trust."

 _"_ _Know this. If you betray me, or my family, there will be nowhere you can hide. Now, go save my family."_

With that the blonde Original hung up, and Elijah reentered the car. They headed off to the Grill.

* * *

About a minute away from their destination, Elijah began to desiccate. He looked over at her with panic in his eyes and turned to stone. She cursed her father under her breath and pulled up beside the Grill.

She stepped out of the car and Elijah reached her side. The veins were fading away, but he still looked very pale. He grabbed her and brought her to the stairs that led to the back entrance. "Leave him!" He yelled to his brother.

Klaus turned. Sara saw him holding Damon against the wall and Stefan lying on the stairs clutching his chest. Elijah continued, "We still need them, Niklaus."

"What did mother do?" He asked. "What did she do, Elijah?" This time his voice was more insistent, almost strained. The panic and heart break were faintly hidden under his rage. It appeared to be his go to emotion when hurt. He was always a hop, skip and a jump from anger.

Elijah ignored him, and walked down the stairs with his phone in hand. "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

Damon looked up at the clock tower. It read 8:15. "You told me we had until after nine."

Elijah went to speak, but was interrupted by Sara. She still stood at the top of the stairs. She looked about ready to walk down and punch her own father in the face. "Don't be an idiot, just tell him!"

With that Damon told them, and the three Originals and the witch moved to leave. Sara turned around and looked at her family. "Remember what I said. Last minute."

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying the story. If you are please review and tell me your favourite parts, and if you hate I'd love to here why.**


	10. Chapter 9: Death of a B- Sorry, Witch

**Hey guys, so I really really really want you to review. Anything even. Just like a 'I love the character' or 'this section isn't believable.' Please.**

 **Ps. Don't own VD, but I do own Sara.**

 **This is one of my favourite** **chapters that I've written. Mostly cause there are new things and I like how she handles everything. Although, the next chapter was the most fun to write.**

 **I have a bunch of other stories I've started but haven't gotten very far in, and I'm not sure if I should post what I have so far. Let me know what you think? Is a couple chapters good to post? Will people give me motivation and ideas to continue the other stories? Here's hoping.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The three Originals and Sara, looking like Rebekah, stepped into the clearing. On the ground was a pentagram. There were 5 torches, burning at the 5 points of the star. In the middle stood Esther and Finn.

"My children, come forward."

Finn moved to be more in front of his mother. "Stay beside me mother."

"It's okay. They can't enter."

Kol doesn't seem to believe her, so he moves to walk towards them. The torches flare up, shooting fire high in the sky. Kol is pushed back by an invisible force. His anger surges through him. "That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

Esther takes a step forward, still well within the confines of the large circle. "Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

Sara/Rebekah spoke. "Do you truly hate us so much?"

Elijah shook his head. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity."

Esther's eyes moved from Rebekah to Elijah. Sara was grateful that with all the magic surging within her pentagram, Esther could not detect what she was doing.

* * *

 _Earlier in the woods_

 _They had just entered to woods on their way to the witch house. Klaus stopped and turned to Sara with venom and mistrust in his eyes._

 _"_ _Niklaus, I know you do not trust me, but your brothers and sister do, so for right now I need you to just go along with the plan. I give my word to do all in my power to save your family and I will explain it all later. We don't have the time right now." She raised her hand to his cheek. "I will save you. And if I cannot, I have a Plan B in place." She ran her thumb across his cheek. Touching his skin felt different than both Elijah and Kol, whereas Elijah caused a soothing feeling and Kol caused her to want to bounce of walls. Klaus' feeling was loneliness. It's what she imagined being all alone in the world to feel like._

 _He contemplated for a moment, before turning and continuing to walk._

 _They walked for another few minutes at vampire speed, before she stopped them. "I need to do something, before we are within hearing distance of Finn." She moved to a log and sat down. "I need to speak to a certain witch, this should not take long."_

 _She closed her eyes and entered a trance. Within seconds she found herself in a pitch black room with Emily Bennet. "It's nice to see you again Emily." She spoke. She knew that her body was speaking aloud and the Originals were probably very curious as to what she was doing._

 _"_ _Sarafina, why have you summoned me?"_

 _"_ _You already know the answer to your question Emily. I need you to remove Esther's ties to the Bennet line. I shall absorb the power from Abby Bennet."_

 _"_ _And why, should I help you? They are abominations, they must die."_

 _"_ _If they die, so shall your family. I shall no longer protect a bloodline fuelled by hatred. Balance does not mean having the right to decide who dies."_

 _"_ _With one comes all. My family will not need protecting when the vampires are dead."_

 _"_ _Emily Bennet! I command you, as an Embodiment of the Old Ways, as a true Protector of the Circle, as a Child of Emerys, release onto me the tie to your blood! Or so help me Emily, they will suffer before they die."_

 _Emily simply nodded, and Sara found herself back in the woods with the men. Kol looked amused, while Niklaus looked like he was plotting. Elijah, however, looked at her with admiration. They were all in awe with the woman before them._

 _She stood up and held out her hand to Elijah. She winked at him, as he placed a ring in her hand. "This is so going to ruin the goggly eyes you're all giving me."_

 _She wrapped her hand around the ring and within a moment, it was their sister standing before them. Her eyes met Kol's and she answered his question before he could ask it. "Brother, you know I always ask permission." She winked at him. "Now, shall we go put a stop to our Mother's mischief."_

* * *

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther's voice had broken through her mussing.

Klaus' voice cuts through the air like a whip. "Enough! All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell."

The next words out of their Mother's mouth, cut them all to the quick. No one should ever have to hear their Mother speak to them that way, and yet they did. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah," Sara stiffened hearing her address him, "with you claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry you've wasted your breath."

* * *

Unknown to everyone outside, Damon and Stefan were listening to every word. They were glancing at their watches, realizing they had only a handful of minutes left. They decided they would act at 2 minutes. That was as close as they were willing to cut it. They waited on the upper floor of the witch house and listened to the happenings on outside.

* * *

Sara stepped forward to the edge of the circle. "No one is here to plead with you. We are here to show you, that this family, united, is stronger than even your hatred."

Esther started to feel a pull in her chest. She didn't understand how she felt weaker, or why she was being drawn to her daughter. "This is over Rebekah. I am sorry. I cannot allow my mistake to continue to plague this world." She placed a hand on Finn's shoulder to steady herself.

"I cannot allow you to harm your children. I now control the Bennet bloodline and when I finish drawing Abby Bennet's magic, you will have nothing left." Rebekah stepped into the circle. Finn moved to attack her, but instead had to catch his mother. Her legs collapsed from under her. "Finn Mikaelson, step away from your mother."

He did not move. Esther cried out, "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She collapsed further to the ground, now only held up by her hands and knees. Her head hung low. Finn's arms were cradled under her stomach, trying to help her.

"If you so wish, to see your precious Sage, you will move from your Mother's side." She returned to herself in that moment, allowing him to understand the situation. She'd met Sage in 1912, when Damon and Stefan had. However, they'd reconnected years later and Sage had told her the story of her one true love, locked in a box for eternity. She also told her about the little girl they'd taken in and adopted centuries ago, as well as how she'd tragically died in a fire. She knew that if all else failed, this information would give him a moment to pause.

He looked up at her and stumbled back, unsure of how to take the news. "Mother told me of her death. You lie!" He screamed.

"I give you my word, that she is alive. She is currently in New York." She could tell she was starting to get through to him, but she needed to do something dramatic to shake him up. "She told me of Alvea." Finn took a step away from his mother. Realizing the witch had told him the truth. He couldn't believe the woman that raised him, could lie to him about such a thing.

Sara launched forward, as a wolf. Esther's eyes widened in shock. She'd finally realized who, or what, this girl was. "You can't be. They're extinct." She didn't have time to say more as the wolf tore her head off.

Her words rang through Sarafina's mind, but she didn't focus on it for long, as she remembered the others. The flames instantly died and Finn collapsed to the ground, a look of utter heart break on his face.

Kol and Elijah rushed to her side. She fell into Elijah's arms. "Are you alright?" He asked her. He and his brothers were curious about what their mother had said, but knew now was not the time.

She nodded. "Kol, in the house, stop my father." He took off without a second glance. She turned her attention back to Elijah. "I'm drained. That was a lot of magic."

He shifted them, so that he had his arm wrapped around her waist and hers was around his shoulder. She forced them to move towards Finn. Leaning forward, she placed her hand under his chin. When Finn looked at her, Sara motioned for him to take her hand. He did. She drew him up to standing.

She ran her hand along the side of his face. His eyes closed. "No mother should do to their child what has been done to you." Her eyes scanned the others. "Any of you." She took Finn's hand in hers and turned her attention to Niklaus. At that moment, Bonnie, Abby, Stefan, Damon and Kol exited the witch house. Sarafina's eyes scanned them for injuries befogging turning to the hybrid. "I have now saved your life and that of your family. I kept my word. I do not want any of you to feel indebted to me. So, to free yourself of it I ask a simple thing."

Her eyes scanned the gathered crowd. "I ask you all to try." She looked back at Klaus. "I want our families to try to get along. I want you, Niklaus to try to be kinder to your family." Her eyes moved over the other Mikaleson's and her family. "I want the rest of you, to try to forgive him. He may be misguided more often than not, but he deserves a chance to make it right." She released Elijah to stand in front of Finn. "I want you all to forgive Finn. He was manipulated." She turned to face Finn. "You," her hand moved back to his face. She drew circles on his cheek bone. "I want you to forgive yourself and to try to understand that just because you are a vampire, does not mean you have to be a monster. That is a choice you make. So choose, every day, not to be one."

She moved beside her uncle and father, still facing the Original men. "I'm sorry for killing her. She's just such a bitch." All gathered laughed at that statement. She tossed her keys to Elijah. "I want Elena home and if you dent my car, I'll kill you." She then walked away, followed by Damon and Stefan.

* * *

The next morning, she was awoken by the sensation of lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes expecting to see her father there, but instead she found her room empty. There were, however, her keys and a letter on her night stand. She rolled over and opened it, seeing it was from Elijah.

 _Sarafina,_

 _Yesterday I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. I feel as if you could understand this. When I was ready to use force and kill to save my family, you found another way. I know it was much more difficult on you than you let on. You took a great personal risk to save my family. As such, I thank you, and if you so ever need aid, please, call upon me._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Elijah._

At the bottom read ways to contact him.

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review.**

 **-Nicole**


	11. Chapter 10: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable as being from either The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **Sarafina Salvatore goes home to Marcel, her best friend/occasional friend with benefits.**

 **I tried to line up the two timelines, Originals and Vampire Diaries, as best I could. From what I know Klaus goes to New Orleans eight months after the harvest, so this chapter is set one month after the** **harvest. Davina is struggling with her new powers and Marcel wants help from his very close friend who so happens to be the only witch he trusts.**

 **I'm not sure how their dynamic will play out when it comes to the Originals going to New Orleans eventually, if I even make it that far, but we'll see I guess. Shoot me some ideas as we go on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

After reading the letter and getting ready for the day, she got a call from Marcel asking if she could come home for a couple days. She decided that she needed to pick up a few things anyways and she got ready for her trip back. Sara placed a quick call to Sage, telling her that Finn was free before she headed downstairs for breakfast. Grabbing a muffin the raven haired beauty joined her uncle and father. Knowing those two, they'd probably be arguing about something.

"What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?" Damon asked

Stefan shook his head, almost like he wanted to laugh. "Ahhh, I get it, I get it. You're bored! Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself."

Damon chuckled lightheartedly, he'd been found out. "Well there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder."

Stefan walked out of the room. She decided to go sit by her father as he was reading some old journal. She snuck it out of his hands to steal his attention. "Dad, I'm taking a couple days back home. Do me a favour while I'm gone. Please, help Uncle Stefan, don't antagonize him." She patted Damon's knee. "He's having a hard time. I'm going to see if he wants to come with me, but we both know he wont."

Before Damon could reply, she dropped the book back in his lap and got up. He must have realized that his best shot was just to listen to her and not argue, because he didn't say anything as she left the room.

She went upstairs to Stefan's room, knowing she'd find him there. Not bothering to knock she just walked in. He was sitting on his bed looking at his phone. On the screen was a picture of him and Elena. She sat beside him and wrapped her arm around him.

"You know, even though you're struggling, and Dad's a dick, doesn't mean you guys can't have a little fun together."

He chuckled. "Ya. I know."

"I'm going home to New Orleans for a couple days, do you want to come with me?" She rubbed his back. The circles she drew brought him some comfort. They always had been able to soothe each other.

He shook his head. "I know it'd probably be good for me to get away, but I just can't right now." He turned to look at her. "You still consider New Orleans home?"

"I know, but I had to try." She smiled at him. "And ya. This place is home too, but so is there. Damon still doesn't know that that's where home is. I love the man, but we both know he'd find some way to wreak havoc. If you need me while I'm gone, just call. Okay?" It was a running joke between them. Damon had managed to up root her life more than once, so now he generally just doesn't bother trying to figure out where she calls home. If anything ever happened he knew that Stefan knew where it was.

He nodded and hugged her. "Have a good trip, little one."

She walked out of his room calling over her shoulder. "Not so little and physically I'm older."

She could hear his laugh following her down the hall.

* * *

She got in her car and drove. The autumn air blew through her hair. She loved driving with her windows down and the music blaring. She never usually got tickets, mostly cause she'd use a witch's version of compulsion to get out of it. Plus, being that she never got older, it was hard to have valid insurance or a valid drivers licence. She would never use her powers to actually harm a human, but she did find them useful in certain situations.

Her Benz flew down the highway. She loved it's class and power. In some ways it kind of reminded her of Elijah. It was black as night and beautiful, but deceptively fast. There was a raw power hiding under a regal, perfect exterior. The car emanated a sense of importance and class. Its beauty drew the eye. One of those things in life that you wanted to badly to touch but you knew you couldn't.

She could have any car she wanted, she honestly had quite a few back home, but this one was her favourite. It wasn't flashy enough to stand out, but anyone that knew cars knew it was magnificent. Sara had it reenforced and made bullet proof. She may be practically royalty in the Quarter, but that didn't mean she was never a target. The engine had also been modified and spelled. Unlike her bike, which had been spelled to fly, her car was only equipped for silence, stealth and speed. She turned a seven hour road trip into one that took just over four hours.

* * *

Sarafina Salvatore walked into the compound, throwing the doors open. She grabbed a hold of the man standing in front of her and screamed in his face. "Where the hell is he?" There was a barely contained fire glowing in her eyes.

The vampire stammered trying to answer her. "H-he he's in his-s off-fice I th-think. Or bed-d."

She stomped away holding back her smug grin. Everyone practically flew out of her way as she made it through the compound. She stormed into his office, hoping to make at least a little bit of a scene, but sadly found he wasn't there. An even more diabolic plan popped into her mind. Sara knew if he was still in bed at noon it meant he had a woman over. All she could think about was how fun this would be.

She made as much commission as possible on her way to his bedroom. When she arrived the door was surrounded by guards. They must have heard someone causing chaos through out the house and went to protect him. However, the moment they noticed it was her many of them backed away. The few that didn't she determined were new, she hadn't been home in a couple months, because of travelling. They must have either joined or been created after she left. It was a favourite pass time of hers to mess with the newbies. They never knew what they were getting into.

She made eye contact with Thierry, one of the few people she trusted and liked, and smirked at him. "Are you going to move them or should I?"

"Why don't you show them why you're the Queen, milady?" He asked her. They enjoyed a very carefree relationship.

One arrogant young man didn't seem to get the message and stepped towards her. "They're all cowards, and Thierry is a fool. My King has no Queen. Especially not a filthy witch." He practically spat the word witch.

He realized his mistake as all the other vampires took another step back, while Thierry outright laughed in the ace of his idiocy. Her rage turned from a rouse to very real within an instant. Without her uttering a spell the vampire was thrown backwards into a patch of sunlight. When he tried to move he found he was trapped. "You should learn some respect, boy."

She released her hold on him whilst pushing the large doors to Marcel's room open. Sara honestly didn't care if he burned, but she didn't like killing and Marcel did not like loosing men.

The sight before her amused her. Marcel lay in bed, with his hands behind his head. The blanket pooled around his waist. Her view of his dark, beautifully chiseled, body would have been picturesque had it not been obstructed by a small raven haired woman wrapped around him. She looked like she was moments away from dying of fright. When the doors flew open, the woman had pulled the blanket tighter around her self, while grabbing onto her bedmate furiously. Marcel however, was the air of nonchalance. He held no reaction to the witch storming into his chambers, nor the chaos she wrought throughout the compound.

"Well, well, well. I'm only gone a few months and this is what I return to? Is this how a King treats his Queen?" Sara asked. There was a smirk plastered on her face, but her voice was icy.

The girl stammered over herself trying to apologize. She started getting dressed faster upon noticing that Sara hadn't spared her a glance since entering. Her eyes were locked on Marcel's. The girl actually tripped and fell when she tried putting her pants on and Sara had to stifle a laugh.

Only when the girl tried to pass by her did Sara move. She stuck her arm out and blocked her path. She turned her head extremely slowly and looked at her. The poor girl looked like she was going to wet herself, and Sara couldn't stop herself for laughing. She actually doubled over. "I'm sorry. I just.. Omg… And your face!"

"Are you done having your fun?" Marcel asked her from the bed. He still hadn't moved and his chest was bare to the world. Not that the world would mind as he was perfectly sculpted.

Sara composed herself and looked at the poor confused raven haired woman. "You can leave now." She moved her arm and motioned towards the door, effectively dismissing the girl.

She walked over and jumped onto the bed beside him. However, the other side that the naked girl had just been inhabiting. She turned over and laid herself half on top of him. Her head on his chest, as he looked down at her. His arm on the opposite side of her rested across his abdomen, on her low back and his hand drew lazy circles. The other was still behind his head, displaying his biceps. "I love messing with the little girls you bring home."

He laughed at her. This had always been a game they played. Generally when he couldn't get one of the one night stands to leave and he didn't want to force them or compel them, he let her have her fun. The two of them once tried dating, but even if the sex was amazing, they soon realized they were best friends and nothing more. However if one of them was really in the mood or they were drunk, they occasionally still ended up naked in bed together. "Did you have to scare the whole house hold on your way up though?"

"Yes. It keeps them on edge, plus the newbies need to learn their place. Dumb ass was lucky I didn't fry him." She placed her head on his chest and ran her fingers up and down his other side. His skin was smooth and she missed how familiar it felt being beside him like this. They sometimes got into the habit of sleeping beside each other. That and they cuddled like an old married couple, either in bed or out of it. Intimacy was never a problem between them, but it did make their past lovers quite uncomfortable.

"I thank you for not killing my men." His fingers ran through her hair. "You know, if you wanted me naked in bed, all you had to do was ask."

"Maybe tomorrow, honey, I have a head ache." Sara laughed. She may take him up on it. It'd been a while. "Now, why did you want me to come home?"

"Mmmmm." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Close the door would you?" With a flick of her hand the door was closed. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"Not even if you were tied to a lamp pole on Bourbon Street, naked."

He laughed and the sound washed over her like a familiar blanket. "I stopped the Harvest. I remember, you once told me how barbaric you thought it was." She turned her face towards him. "I saved the last girl. Davina. She's become like a daughter in the last month." She reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw. He was staring at the ceiling, clearly deep in his memories. "I want you to meet her. She needs a woman to talk to and maybe some witch advice. She's strong, Angel."

"Okay. But can we do that tomorrow? I've missed you." He gave her a half hearted pout. "You know you're sexy when you pout." She playfully bit his lip. "Keep the serious stuff 'til tomorrow. Just let me enjoy seeing you. If we get serious, we'll argue. I don't want that today." They smiled at each other and laughed. It was true. She always had an opinion, which lead to arguments, but it's why they worked so well together. She saw the world so differently than he did and would always tell him exactly what she thought. Surprisingly though, they always understood each other, like two sides of a coin. "Let's have a fun day! Ooooo is my room still the same? Can we go dancing tonight? Pleeeeeeaaassssee!"

"Anything for you, my Queen." He'd started calling her his Queen years before.

When New Orleans burnt to the ground, they'd rebuilt it. Somewhere along the line they'd come into each other's lives and now they couldn't leave. He normally didn't trust witches, but she was not a normal witch. She, like him, had been raised by vampires. They connected. They knew the family struggles the other faced. Being abandoned killed them both. They had played parts in their demanding father's lives. Where Klaus had expected perfection and for him to follow all his rules, Damon had practically ignored her and forced her away from him only to do a 180 and become overly protective. After he became a vampire, her father insisted on controlling her life for years. That, they both understood. Where he had been mistreated as a a slave, she had been mistreated in the 'Katherine years'.

Over the years, she'd come and gone, but this had always been her home. She'd been there when he'd turned Thierry even encouraging him to do so. She'd expressed how she saw a true friend in him.

* * *

They had taken a nap in each others arms when they woke to a knock at the door. The only person that would wake them was their most loyal man, so they knew it was probably important. Sara rolled on her back, and pulled the blanket up to just over her hips. She'd taken her clothes off and slept in her underwear. Thierry had seen her naked before, so she honestly wasn't bothered by him seen her in her bra. She lazily flicked her wrist opening the door.

Thierry didn't even hesitate as he walked into the bedroom. He plopped down beside Sara and smiled at her. The lack of clothing in the bed did not phase him. "I'm glad you're home baby cakes." The nick name was a joke between them. This guy had once tried to hit on her by calling her that, and in turn Thierry had broken his wrist. Well he'd actually done it because the guy grabbed at her chest, but still the name stuck between them.

"Me too, even if I'll probably have to leave soon. Originals plus my family equals big disaster." She winked at him. "Whatcha want anyways?"

The two men laughed at her. She always kept them grounded and down to earth. "Marcel said you'd want a party, so I came to let you guys know that in two hours the club will have a white and gold night."

Sara squealed and turned over to hug Marcel. She then sat up and kissed Thierry on the forehead, repeatedly. "My boys know me!" This caused the guys to laugh and she soon joined them.

"Thierry decided the theme, but don't go spreading that, cause he's a man." Marcel told her in a mocking tone.

"Hey! He's a sexy and sensitive manly man." She told him, while thumping him in the face with a pillow.

Thierry laughed and ruffled the hair on her head. "Only thought of it cause he was trying to, and I quote, 'Make it perfect for his Angel,' so you know. Angel-white-and-gold. Seemed right." He told her very matter of factly, with a shrug.

"You're both perfect! Now get out Hunka. I needa get ready." She shooed Thierry out of the room. After he'd closed the doors she stood and looked at the beautiful man still in bed. "So." She placed her hands on the bed beside him and leaned so her face was right over his. "What'd you get me to wear?"

"Why'd you think I got you anything?"

She giggled melodically. "Cause if you hadn't and spent your day in bed with some girl, we both know I'd kill you." She kissed his cheek before moving towards his closet.

"Far left side." He called to her. His walk-in closet was only half the size of hers, but still it was bigger than most people's bed rooms. Neither of them got rid of all their old clothes, so downstairs they shared a room filled with clothes from different periods. It came in handy whenever there was some kind of themed event, or when trends remerged. Their shared love of clothes meant he normally bought her dresses for events. She always loved them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy and review. I love to hear what everyone thinks. - Nicole**


	12. Chapter 11:Dark Knight in a Sea of White

**As always, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I do own Sarafina and the changes I've made to both shows.**

 **More of a fun, fluff chapter. It will help you get to know her more. You'll see some of her past and some of the** **relationships. She's a very carefree person.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

At the back of the closet hung a white dress bag. She opened it and found a beautiful dress. There was a light, ruffly, white skirt, with minute gold sparkles throughout and a gold waist band that would rest over her belly button, cinching in her waist. The top was separate, but connected by skin tone mesh. It was a white strapless bustier, over laid with gold mesh, the same as the waist band. It came up to a scoop neck and cap sleeves, the shoulders came over the back and crossed, leaving her sides and low back bare. The look was fun yet sexy due to the fact that much of her upper body was covered solely by lace, and the skirt would only come to an inch or two under her butt.

She hurried to get ready. Marcel's closet had a small vanity filled with her makeup because they enjoyed getting ready with each other. Her eyes were adorned with a pale gold shimmer, and she had a gold based highlighter accenting her feature. Her hair was up in an intricate bun, with some of the curls loose. She had on gold drop earrings and a bracelet with gold and pearl beads wrapped around each other. Her dress fit perfectly, and it displayed her toned legs and perfect chest. The heels only added to the outfit as she was normally 5'3". They were sparkly gold peep toe pumps, with white satin ribbons on the heel. She now appeared to be closer to 5'6".

Marcel made her close her eyes every time he was supposed to walk by behind her, so that his outfit would be a surprise. She thought it would probably be funny to see him dressed in white and gold, but oh, had she been wrong. He wore a white dress shirt open casually at his chest, showing his very defined physic. Over it was a white suit jacket, with perfectly matching white pants that hugged his ass. He had a brown belt with brown dress shoes. In his pocket was a gold pocket-square that matched the colour of her dress and on his wrist was the gold watch she bought him five years ago.

He stood behind her in the mirror and they looked like two beautiful angels ready for a party in Hell. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck. To an outside observer they appeared to be one of the world's most beautiful couples. "You, my Angel, deserve to be a Queen."

Sara placed her hands over his and leaned back in his embrace. Her head fell back on his shoulder as she enjoyed his presence. She'd missed her best friend. Although, the term best friend seems so weak for someone who'd spent a hundred years or so by her side. "And you, Handsome, look worthy of being my King."

* * *

They exited the limo, and walked through their private entrance at the club. The spotlights trained on them as they walked in. The vast majority of the occupants knew exactly who it was that just walked in and those who didn't were unimportant. Vampires and witches alike, acknowledged their presence as they walked passed, be it with a nod, smile or greeting.

They made their way to a roped off area where a few of their most trusted and loyal waited for them. They were their friends above all else. The club was mostly filled with vampires because there weren't many witches in favour with either the King or the Queen, and of those that had been liked before she left, not many remained. Marcel had killed quite a few and disowned even more after the Harvest.

Their area had been adorned with gold couches and white marble tables for the night. No expense was ever spared if a party was hold for, or by, either the King or Queen.

Sarafina had received many Welcome Home's on the way to her table and even more from her friends. She enjoyed and hated it. The raven haired beauty wished her family wasn't in trouble, so she could stay here and resume her life, but in the end she knew her duty. She accepted what she had to do.

* * *

The night went on and she danced without a care in the world. She danced with Thierry, Marcel and quite a few of their other friends. Most of the lower vampires and outskirts witches refused to go near her, because they were deeply nervous. They knew she was beautiful and powerful and therefore felt inferior. Not only that, but the raven haired witch stood apart from both the vampires and the witches. Her only alliance was to Marcel. Being so, it made her even more of a wild card, an unknown element, in their minds. They didn't trust that she wouldn't kill them or harm them. Especially those that had seen displays such as the one she created earlier with the idiotic new vampire.

She was not prepared when a set of hands moved down to her waist and a body pressed against her back. She went to remove the hands, but when their skin touched she eased into the dance. She knew who's hands were on her and she allowed it. "I never pegged you as a club kind of man." She said.

"I was consulting a witch about unlinking my siblings and myself when I heard talk of a party in the honour of the Queen of the Quarter." The accented voice spoke behind her. He wasn't entirely lying to her. That had been the main reason for his visit, although he had done some research on what his mother had said about her. Well he had attempted too. It proved difficult with the mystical gag order. He hadn't found anything of use.

She turned around to face the man at her back. Sara was filled with panic. "Elijah, this is my secret, my home, my escape. You told me if I needed something of you I should only ask. What I ask is that it remains this way, that nothing you see here makes it back to Mystic Falls. To your family or mine. If anything affects them then we can discuss it and of course I'll tell them, but I beg of you. Please." By this point she'd led him off the dance floor, in the opposite direction of where she knew Marcel to be. Her hand was on his face and she was shaking with worry.

"I owe you my life, and that of my siblings. As well as my honour. You saved more than just my life that night, you saved my conscience from acts of undue violence. I will carry your secrets with me for eternity." He covered her hand with his. "Of this, you have my word."

"Good! Remember that. Now, lets dance!" She smiled brightly at him, and he thought that if his heart was still beating, it would have stopped in that moment. Her carefree nature was infectious. Every time he was around her he felt her child like joy, seep into his soul. He wasn't used to being weightless and happy, but he enjoyed how she gave him those feelings.

She pulled him onto the dance floor without another word. His outfit did not match the theme for the night, so they stood out. He was in a black perfectly fitted suit, with a navy blue shirt and tie to match. The dark look of his outfit drew attention, as everyone else was clad in white, gold and whatever other light colours they could get away with. Sara loved it; she thought he looked perfect. It felt like everything around her faded away until all that was left was a dark prince.

After dancing for a while, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find her second favourite man in New Orleans waiting for a dance. She knew Marcel had sent him. "May I cut in?" He asked.

She turned to Elijah. "If you're still here when I leave the city, you're coming with me. I still owe your family a sit down." She kissed him on the cheek before being led off by her friend. She knew he'd leave after she left him, and was honestly alright with that. She enjoyed the time they'd spent together, but she knew she was here for her friends, not him.

When they got a safe distance away, which meant they assumed he couldn't hear over the racket of the club Thierry spoke. "You do know who that was, right?"

Her only response was to giggle. "Yes. I know Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson's. Did he send you over?"

Thierry nodded, and with that response she walked off towards the VIP section. She stopped at the top of the stairs that separated their area from the rest of the club. Her eyes scanned the lower area for any sign of her suited friend. When she found none, she turned to find Marcel.

He was seated with a blonde girl on his lap. Their embrace seemed intimate, but she could tell that he was feeding and that he had no intention of being intimate with the girl. She cleared her throat and the girl jumped out of his arms. He quickly compelled her to forget and she returned to the party downstairs.

"Were you worried about me?" She poured each of them 4 tequila shots and sat beside him on the exquisite couch. She raised the first one to him, knowing he'd get the hint.

Two shot glasses tapped the table at the same time, were downed and placed down, followed by the next 3 sets. She as always lost, but honestly with vampire speed he should be able to beat her by a lot more.

He smirked at her, waiting for the day she won. He had his suspicions about her powers, not that he'd ever tell her that, but silly little things like this proved it. She was faster than last time. "I always worry about you, Angel."

"Sure you weren't jealous?" She winked at him. The alcohol she'd consumed through the night, combined with what she'd just had, made her bold and even more teasing. They both knew he wasn't jealous, he wasn't possessive of her in a romantic or intimate way, but as her closest friend and her partner, he watched over and protected her.

* * *

 _His mind flashed back to 1932. 10 years after they had met._

 _Marcel walked down the streets of New Orleans with a singular purpose. He was looking for a man. Not just any man, but the man who was about to break his Angel's heart. He found this man sitting in a bar. Marcel made sure his entrance was discreet, as he didn't want anyone knowing he was there. This was difficult because of his new found power and leadership role, but he managed._

 _He had to hold his temper when he heard the man speaking. "She's quite a joy in bed. She's so broken and sad over her family. It's truly pathetic! Only when she's moaning under me is she of any use."_

 _His friends all laughed and one asked why he even bothered._

 _"_ _See, the prophecy the elders tell us about? It's her."_

 _"_ _Honestly? Someone so dull?"_

 _Marcel could barely hold his body still. His Angel was not dull, or useless, she was brilliant. He would make her a queen. She deserved the world and he would ensure she had it. Sara deserved more than this impotent warlock._

 _"_ _Yes, and I found a way to rip the power from her breast. For it, she must trust me."_

 _He'd heard enough, he walked out of the bar and hid in the alley. He awaited the man's exit. When it came, Marcel showed no mercy. He ended the man's life with ease and no remorse. Then, he ensured that the body would never be found._

 _He spent the next week comforting his truest friend. He knew the troubles in her life, in the past with her family and he refused to let her be hurt more. She cried for the man she thought abandoned her, but at least she still had her magic and she remained unbroken._

* * *

She brought him out of his thoughts by saying they should go home. She was quite drunk by the time they made it to the compound, and her body was definitely in charge. Her encounter with Elijah and the fact that she'd become more accustomed to using large amounts of magic left her wound up.

Marcel brought her to her room and turned to leave. He stopped when he felt her body pressed against his back and her hands roaming under his shirt. If this hadn't been so very normal for them he'd worry about taking advantage of her. However, often times when they drank and danced they ended up in bed together. They knew how to pleasure each other like very few others could and it more then made up for the lack of emotions in their couplings.

They gracefully fell into bed together, and enjoyed their reunion.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't hate me for the hook up with Marcel. She'll still get her steamy Original time. Don't you worry.**

 **Next Chapter, we get some Davina.**

 **-Nicole**


	13. Chapter 12: Blessed Be

**I don't own VD or TO. All rights to those go out to the amazing people that made them. I own my OC and the changes I've made.**

 **This is sadly a shorter chapter, but it lets everyone see her loving and joking side. She likes to keep life light. Why take things serious?**

 **I finished the draft of Chapter 28, so now it's just editing and finding motivation to continue it all. It sucks how finals are coming up so my free time will mostly be spent studying. Sorry. I'll still try to keep editing and posting as often as possible.**

 **Much love, -Nicole**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

They made it downstairs early for breakfast. She wore grey sweat pants and a tight white tank top; his outfit matched. They walked into the dinning hall they shared with their inner circle and she sat down to the right of the head of the table.

Marcel walked to the tray table against the wall and fixed their cups of coffee. His stirring was interrupted by a choking sound. It came from his right hand man.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He knew the vampire was not truly in danger, but it was still uncomfortable to see him making such a display.

Thierry nodded before making eye contact with Sara who burst into a fit of laughter. They were the only ones in the room at the moment and it was probably a good thing. Marcel eyed her warily, he had the feeling she was up to something. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"When did you guys, um, finish up?" Thierry asked him, keeping his eyes on his food.

Sara's laughter only increased. "Not that that's really important, but a few hours ago, we needed sleep, why?"

The man looked positively mortified. "Um, well, cause, um, your back." He finally spat out.

Sara snuck up behind him, as he was still standing beside his chair and took a picture on her phone. She passed it off to him, and couldn't help but sit on the floor laughing at his expression. He passed between confusion, shock, embarrassment, and annoyance, before his eyes finally turned to her.

The picture showed, deep dark scratch marks littering his skin. They should have disappeared in minutes, because they hadn't and were clearly visible around and through his undershirt he knew that this was one of her little witchy jokes. Seeing the amusement in her eyes and the embarrassment on their friend, he joined her in a fit of laughter. Thierry finally broke and laughed with them.

When they all calmed down, and were seated, he placed his hand over hers. The look in his yes was somewhat serious, but only just enough that she knew to listen to wherever he was going with this. "Slightly possessive were we today, Angel?" He continued before se answered. "Now, please remove them. We are going to see Davina and the girl doesn't need to see that."

Sara rose and stood beside him. She nodded and whispered the counter spell seductively in his ear as her hand passed lightly down his back. She pulled away and went back to her seat. "I can't believe you didn't notice me doing that last night." She smiled at him. "I must be fantastic in bed." She winked at their friend as a few other inner circle members joined them.

They all finished eating and retreated to get ready for the day. Not long after entering their rooms, Marcel and Sarafina were ready to go. They both wore jeans. Sarafina wore a cream blouse and a red blazer with knee-high brown leather boots. Marcel wore black leather boots and a tight white v-neck t-shirt, that hugged his firm chest. They left the compound on foot towards Davina. The walk was nice and gave them time to catch up. They talked about the challenges he'd had in New Orleans, and about her challenges. They also spoke of Mystic Falls, and everything that'd happened there, to which Marcel laughed stating one day he'd have to see that town.

They walked into the church and up to the attic or loft, she didn't really know what to call it. He signalled for her to wait outside while he went in first. It became increasingly difficult with every passing moment as she quite literally felt the young girls power rolling over her in waves. She'd sensed the power arriving in town, but she simply took it as a combination of having been away too long and her recent use of magic making her more sensitive. Sara realized now that that wasn't the case. She was just sensing this girl's power.

She faintly heard Marcel tell her that he'd brought a friend to meet her, then foot steps, and the door opened. He waved her through and was slightly shocked at what she saw, a beautiful young girl. "Blessed be, Davina." She used the typical greeting witches used with each other.

Davina stood there shocked for a minute and had no idea what to say. "D, it's okay." Marcel told her.

"I know that witches have not done right by you, but I promise you, I am nothing like the antiquated witches of the quarter." Sara took a step towards the girl. "Marcel and I have been friends for a long time. He thought that you could use a friend and another witch to talk to." She was slowly walking forward while speaking. She took the young girls hand. Their skin vibrated with each other's power. "Do you feel that? That's your power sensing mine. You know, you can trust me."

"Who are you?" The young witch didn't know what to make of this woman that seemed 20 or so years old. She knew there was something different, older, more powerful about this woman.

"I'm Sarafina. I'm a friend. I won't be in New Orleans, but you can always call me, with anything. Even if you just want to chat, you can call me. If you need me, I'll come back here." She looked Davina in the eyes as she spoke. It shook her to know that someone cared for her, especially after her own mother was complacent in her murder.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Davina asked her. The woman felt different than any witch she met. She doubted that if her powers hadn't been so great she wouldn't have even noticed the slight hint of vampire and werewolf in the raven haired woman's aura.

Sara placed her hand on the girl's cheek. "Because I know how hard it is to be alone, in the dark about my powers, unimportant to your family. And no one deserves that. Plus, Marcel likes you and he doesn't like anyone," they both chuckled, "so that means I'll give you a chance."

There were tears in the young girl's eyes. "Thank you." She chocked out.

Marcel came over and hugged them both. "My girls." He laughed.

They all talked a bit, mostly about life stuff. Sara wanted to know more about what the young woman could do, but understood that pushing her wouldn't be a good idea. The girl would be slow to trust. Rightfully so, as her own mother would have allowed her to be sacrificed. She was quite open in all things hoping this would help Davina trust her, and plus Marcel already knew everything she told him. Their time together was interrupted by a phone call from Damon.

"Hey Day, what's up?"

 _"_ _So, Alaric has an evil alter ego hell bent on killing vampires and vampire sympathizers. He's already killed some humans. Is there anything witchy you can do?"_

"One sec."

Marcel looked up at her and a silent conversation passed between them. "Hey D, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to go, something came up."

Davina hugged Marcel, and to Sara's surprise hugged her as well. They quickly left the loft and headed out through the church.

 _"_ _Sara, who's that?"_

"My secret lover Dad. Don't worry, I can mix something that will help him keep his dark side at bay, but he has to drink it twice a day. It's gonna taste like crap. Why aren't you asking Bonnie?"

 _"_ _Witchy, Momma and the boy decided to go on a little trip. Family bonding or some crap. Elena asked. They had some idea with binding or something. I don't know. I'll make someone call you about it."_

"Okay. I'll get on it."

 _"_ _Okay, see you when you get home."_

"Dad, I'm not coming home yet. I'll send someone to drop it off."

 _"_ _What why?"_

"Because I'm on a sexcation. Really Damon, it doesn't matter. But I have to go, bye." She hung up before he had the chance to answer.

* * *

 **These chapters may be fillers, but I seriously love her life away from her family. I think the Salvatores are way too caught up in Elena; in both the show and this story. That was one of the things I couldn't handle while watching.**

 **Some more fun in the Quarter with some witchyness, coming up.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this story. Much love. -Nicole**


	14. Chapter 13: Cooking and Brewing

**I don't own TVD or TO. I own Sara.**

 **Sorry guys. Super short chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

They were now walking back to the compound. "Sorry to cut the day short. I know you had plans." She said quietly to Marcel.

He stopped walking and turned her to face him. His hands were on her arms. When she didn't look at him, he gently lifted her head up. "It's okay. Family is important. We'll go home and get this over with then I'll cook dinner."

She smiled and almost squealed, he was an amazing cook. "Anything with pasta, I really need some pasta."

Marcel laughed as they proceeded home.

* * *

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Once in the compound they went to the basement. Marcel pricked his finger and inserted it into some form of keyhole, as Sara undid the spell locking the room and then, simultaneously, they placed their hands on the hidden palm scanners. They entered the room as the door opened.

Their most valuable items were in this room, as well as anything magical. Marcel had a way to put things into the room when she wasn't there, but they both had to be there to enter or take anything out. In the back was her work station and in front of it was his favourite chair. Due to how much time they spent when they were down there he moved his comfiest chair in so he could nap or read while she worked. Today he chose to read.

* * *

It took her a lot less time then expected to create the rather nasty concoction he needed to drink. She prepared 5 days worth and wrote a note on how to mix it to water, when to take it and all the other important information. She packaged it all up and they heard upstairs. The room was now resealed and they were in the garage.

Jacque, one of the outer layer, inner circle members, met them in the garage. Marcel hadn't spoken much knowing this was his Queen's show and she was focused. He'd once made the mistake of trying to call her attention when she was deadly focused and found his daylight ring finicky for a week after.

"I want you to call me before approaching the house. Bluetooth head set, please." She told him. "None of this can break and they have to receive all of it. Bring blood bags because you won't be stopping till after you leave the town. The GPS is programmed with a back roads approach to the house you're going to." She handed him the keys to one of her cars, her Ferrari. She didn't want anyone else driving it, but this was an urgent matter and it was by far the fastest car. It was spelled for stealth, meaning mortals couldn't see it unless it was driving the speed limit or under, which it rarely ever did. "If you even so much as dent the car, I'll put you in the Garden for 30 years. And whatever you do, do not stay in that town one second more than you need to."

The man nodded and quickly left. He knew not to cross her and to listen to ever word she said. She was never harsh or strict unless it was completed necessary. However determined he was for this to go as smoothly as possible, he was even more excited to be driving one of the, as they're nick named, Fina-Fleet, cars. Even Marcel rarely got behind the wheel of any of them.

He knew that there were multiple reasons he'd been chosen for this trip and did not take it likely. He was trusted enough to do such, but not valued enough to be missed if for some reason he died. He had a daylight ring so he could make it there and back without having to wait for night. He was also chosen as he'd had a mother and sister that were witches so he understood the careful handling of magical potions and how to handle the spelled car.

* * *

Marcellus and Sarafina had recently returned from a run and sparring session. They'd showered and were ready for dinner. Sara's hair was up in a wet bun. She wore black exercise shorts and a comfortable T-shirt. He wore practically he same thing.

Sara was already positioned at the breakfast bar with her laptop, probably researching spells and taking notes. Her favourite way to kill time was to invent new spells. This was something most witches didn't do anymore, they just used the ones in their grimoires that were made generations ago. It was just one of the many things that set this particular witch apart. This was also why she was probably the only person in the world to spell cars and other modern age inventions. Her hard drive was backed up remotely through out the day. Her computer was her grimoire.

Marcel started on making dinner when he entered. He placed a glass of wine beside his best friend and turned on some quiet music. He loved to cook, although rarely would anyone but her ever see it. He knew he was going to make some Italian dish with loads of pasta and cheese, because it was exactly what she'd want. Stressed Sara was a hungry Sara, and he knew she was more anxious than she was letting on. Her family once again had managed to cause her pain.

Just when she had thought something had happened to her delivery man, Jacque called.

"Jacque, update please."

 _He loved how she was always polite. "I'm pulling into the property now."_

"Stay on the line until you leave the house."

 _"_ _Okay."_

Sara could here him get out of the car, and close the door. She then heard him slammed the trunk and the distant sound of him knocking. _Hello, what can I do for you?_ She heard her father say.

 _"_ _I have a delivery for you. Regards from the Queen."_

 _I haven't ordered anything. Who are you? And what are you doing here? Who the hell is the Queen._

"Take the damn box Day." She spoke into her phone, knowing full well he could hear her.

 _Sara? What the hell is this Queen thing? This is the stuff for Evillaric?_

"Ya. Instructions are inside. I'll explain that when I get home." She paused for a moment. "K, Jacque, you're needed back for tonight. Remember my instructions." She knew he'd nodded in approval and walked away from the house. It did not surprise me when she heard her father call out and attempt to get they attention, nor did it surprise her that within a moment she heard the car door close.

 _"_ _I'm off the property milady. I will not stop in town. You have my word."_

"Good bye. Drive safe." And they hung up.

* * *

The two powerful friends sat down to a nice Italian dinner and had a couple enjoyable days together. They'd dealt with a couple problems and Sara had visited the leaders of the factions simply so they didn't forget Marcel wasn't alone. They spent more time with Davina and they practiced magic and control techniques. They bought her a phone for emergencies and some other things. Sara played practical jokes on Marcel and the other vampires, which lightened the mood around the compound.

All in all, she and everyone else enjoyed her visit, but sadly it had to be interrupted. She got a phone call from Kol asking her to come home and help his family. He wanted her to unlink them. Her father had also called saying there was something important he had to tell her and that Alaric was doing a little better, but he wanted her and Bonnie to work together for a permanent solution.

* * *

 **Thanks peoples. Love you all. Let me know how you feel about it! I've written up to just before the Hunter shows up, so I'm trying to decide whether I want her to leave with Klaus and Elijah to New Orleans or stay with the TVD timeline. Or maybe even bounce back and** **fourth. Let me know what you think?**

 **Maybe that's better to ask later on. Cause you know, the relationships change and evolve. Whateves, I'd love to hear what you think about it at this point, and if that changes later?**

 **You are all the bomb!**

 **-Nicole**


	15. Chapter 14: The Land of Mikaelson

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD/TO. I own Sara and my changes to the shows. Yay.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

She decided to head back. She'd spent three/four days in New Orleans and that was more than she expected to have with how crazy Mystic Falls had become. She called Elijah and told him the address. To say the least he was a little surprised to find his family's old home still up and standing. He was even more surprised that she lived in it with a bunch of vampires. She made sure she had already said good bye to Marcel, Thierry and Davina before Elijah showed up. She didn't want them aware of each other until absolutely necessary.

She met him outside of her garage. It was on the rear of the property, away from the house. Even if they held parties there, the garage was far enough from the main building to not be stumbled upon. It was more of an airplane hanger than it was a garage. Her collection was vast. His eyes sparkled with joy when he saw the cars. He was not a huge fan, nor did he really care what he drove, but even he wasn't unaffected by the collection she had. They decided to drive separately as she wanted more than one of her vehicles to come back with her. It was less of decision and more like she told him. She spelled the two cars they were going to take the night before. Her entire collection had a simple anti aging spell. This meant that none of them would rust, or have cracked windows or ripped upholstery. The two they were driving however had more now. They needed to make it home quickly and without any delays, so she spelled them for added speed, silence and stealth. They would be invisible to the outside world and completely silent. The loophole would be that they could see each other as they knew of the spell. She drove a black '07 Aston Martin Vanquish S and he drove the red '08 Ferrari Scuderia Spider.

One of the vampires that worked for her and Marcel would be driving down her '17 black Mercedes-Benz AMG SLC43, her black '11 Cadillac Escalade and her matte black '13 Ducati Super-bike 848 Evo, later in the week. She wanted access to those cars, but needed the speed of the two they were driving to get home quickly. She'd be leaving the Escalade as well as the Spider in Mystic Falls when all the craziness stopped.

* * *

They had each other on bluetooth the entire drive, incase if, for any reason, they needed to talk. They used the time to get to know each other. Elijah asked many questions about her life and her powers, which she willingly answered. She had no problem talking to Elijah, she trusted him from the moment she met him. He, however, took at least half the drive before he opened up to her, and answered her questions. When they were completely honest with each other, they learned many things about each others abilities as well as families.

Sara learned a new compassion for the hybrid and the rest of the Originals because of what they endured at the hands of each other and their parents. Elijah learned about the divide between the Salvatores, the problems caused by the doppelgängers, the way they've neglected the poor girl over the years and her time in New Orleans. She left the last part the most vague, preferring to protect Marcel as much as possible. She told him everything she could without giving away who the person was. That was his secret to divulge, not hers.

* * *

They'd arrived at the Mikaelson's house around mid day, with a new understanding of each other and a deep respect. Sara wondered if she was alone in the attraction she felt for him, and hoped that him opening up to her meant he in fact liked her as well. The moment they walked into the house it was back to reality. Kol greeted them at the door.

"I see you two arrived at the same time." Kol stated.

Sara enjoyed messing with her friend immensely and couldn't hold herself back. "No sweetie, we came together." She sauntered towards him and ran her finger down his chest as she spoke.

Kol huffed a little irritated. "You are not allowed to sleep with any of my brothers!" He told her. His harsh eyes met hers.

"Damn, guess I'll have to sleep with Bekah." She winked at him. Kol laughed while Elijah looked on slightly confused. He wondered if his little brother and the witch he was drawn to had history.

They were walking deeper into the house when a crash could be heard from the front door. Elijah speed off, Kol grabbed her and followed his brother.

"What is going on here?" Elijah's voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"He refused to come home." Klaus pointed out directing his glare at Finn.

Sara walked over to the eldest and helped him from the ground. She wandered her eyes over him ensuring he was alright.

"But why force him to join us, when I can persuade?" The hybrid gestured towards the stairs that Sage was now running down.

"Hello Finn." The redhead has a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon.

Finn rushed towards her. "Sage!" He exclaims. They share an emotional and long overdue embrace. He picked her up ad spun her around.

Her laughter was interrupted by Rebekah. "What do you know, true love prevails."

Her words seemed to draw everyone from their momentary happiness. Sage finally noticed Sarafina and brought herself out of her love's arms. She speed to the girl and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the head. "Thank you!" She said.

Sara laughed and pulled away from Sage with a smile. "Don't mention it babe. And I missed you too." She turned to Klaus and Rebekah. "Hi guys, you just missed an interesting conversation." She laughed a little. "Kol forbids me from sleeping with his brothers." Rebekah laughed at this. "Guess that just leaves you, Bekah." She winked.

Klaus' jaw dropped and Rebekah laughed again. "Anytime." She said, causing all of her brothers to stare and make undignified noises.

"Hey, I'm in." Sage announced. No one thought Finn's jaw could drop lower, or his eyes get larger, but they did. Elijah sounded like he was chocking. Kol and Klaus both appeared intrigued.

The three ladies observed them with smirks. Sara noticed how interested her best friend seemed and smacked him upside the head. "That's your sister you perv."

"Hey!" He exclaimed, before deciding he needed to get back at her for that. "Last time you enjoyed a woman was indescribable, I was just replaying the moment. Mmmmm!"

This time it was Sara's turn to scream. "Kol!" He tore off running through the house and she followed yelling at him about telling lies. He simply laughed and snarked about which one of them was lying. Something shattered and they all assumed she threw something at him. The rest of the family found it hilarious.

When they returned to the foyer, Kol's shirt was slightly ripped with blood around it and Sara looked very smug. When the laughter died down Sage and Finn responded by announcing they were going to go out.

"Wait! I need Finn for a sec." She motioned him into a parlour. "'Lijah, can you grab the brown case out of the back of the Vanquish?" The suited Original nodded and rushed off.

When he returned they had all taken up positions around Finn and Sarafina, curious as to what was going to happen. Finn was sitting on a couch, and Sara was perched in front of him on a table. "I need your blood to unlink you. You can leave after." She informed Finn and Sage.

She took the offered brown case from Elijah. Inside it was five vials and an intricate looking knife. It was a silver dagger. The hilt was made of a pearl ouroboros snake. It wrapped around the base and swallow it'd own tail and the grip was twisted onyx. Kol chuckled upon seeing it. "You still have that?" He asked. He'd given it too her years ago, on the last birthday he spent with her.

"Remember what we said when you gave it to me?"

Kol paused for a moment to remember her exact words. "I told you that I liked the pearl and onyx handle, because it reminded me of you. You said it was beautiful."

She laughed. "You would remember that part." Her eyes met his. The sadness of the memory clear for all to see. Her blue eyes were a window into her soul. "Next I told you how an ouroboros meant eternity. When I thought you died, I only ever picked up this dagger in ceremony, because it was all I had left of the eternity you were supposed to be at my side."

Finn gripped her hand tightly and Kol made his way around the couch to sit beside her. He wrapped his arm around her an pulled her closer. "I promise you an eternity now." He kissed the top of his head.

"Good, cause I'll kill someone if I loose you again." She smiled up a him, and her eyes darted to Klaus. "Plus, even douche bag over there isn't stupid enough to go against me." Klaus scoffed and the rest of the family laughed at her comment.

"He may be." Finn said, causing her to chuckled and bringing her back to the task at hand.

She gripped his hand tightly, muttered a few words in Latin and sliced into his palm. His blood flowed unnaturally into the vial that Kol held. They all understood that the spell she had said was meant to ensure the blood got into the vial. "Sorry, you guys can go now. Have a good time." She wiped up the remainder of the blood on his hand with a cloth from the bag, and turned to Sage. "Introduce him to our friend, Jose Cuervo." She winked. Finn looked at the two women very confused, but just decided to go with it.

After they left Rebekah spoke, "I have something to do. What do you need from me?"

"Same as Finn, just a vial of your blood." Rebekah took up the position that Finn had vacated and they copied the same process. When they were done the blonde got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." She clearly forgot who the witch was. "Sage knows what he did to me. Retribution is in order."

She was suddenly halted by an invisible forcefield when she went to leave the room. Her eyes turned darkly towards the witch. Sara spoke before any of them could react. "He's an ass. Probably could use a lesson. If you kill him, I will kill one of your brothers while you watch."

The forcefield fell and Rebekah stumbled through it as her weight had been on it. "I'm just going to have some fun with him." She whined.

* * *

 **YAYYY THE ORIGINALS! FINALLY.**

 **I want to apologize in advance for the next chapter.**

 **Much love, and please lemme know what you think!**

 **-Nicole**


	16. Chapter 15: Sanguinem Magicae

**I do not own TVD or TO. I own Sara and the heartache and joy the come along with her.**

 **I apologize for this chapter.**

 **Love y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The three remaining Originals moved into the study with the witch. They each donated a vial of blood and she labeled them. "So which car out there is yours, my dear?" Kol asked her trying to break the tension.

"Both." Sarafina winked at Kol. Her eyes strayed to Elijah and she smiled. They'd shared many things on the ride. Elijah had agreed to her plan for the spell. He knew all the steps it entailed and he didn't feel the need to watch her every movement, but he stood close to her anyways. He enjoyed being able to gaze upon her. He found the raven haired witch exquisite. He found that he was quickly falling in love with the little wrinkle between her eyebrows she only had when she focused.

"You weren't lying, you came together?" Kol asked, glancing at his older brother. The protectiveness in his voice and how he stepped closer to her was evident to them all.

She shrugged and pushed him away playfully. "Sexy over there was in the same city and I have fast cars."

"That they were." Elijah spoke. "I had intended to inquire. Are they spelled for more than 'stealth'?"

"Yea, my cars all have at least one spell on them. I don't like when they rust or wear out, but some of them can fly." She was laying out a large parchment on the table. She motioned for Elijah to come over and she took a step aways from the table. "My bike can teleport, its pretty much impossible to do with any thing as big as a car." Elijah proceeded to write all of the siblings names in Runic evenly around the paper. "Some can drive on water. Those two have perfect engines, which is why they go so fast. No system in the world is 100 percent efficient, but they are." She looked up to Kol and Klaus. "By stealth he meant they make no noise and can't be seen if they're exceeding the speed limit."

Klaus looked really impressed. He wasn't used to witches playing with modern technology. He didn't think they could. As he thought about it, he realized it was because they were chained to their grimoires. Kol just looked at her like he couldn't be more proud of her.

"Where did you find such spells?" He could already guess, but wanted to know for sure.

She smirked at the hybrid and noticed Elijah was finished. She took the pen and wrote her full name in the middle, Sarafina Lilian Salvatore. "I write my own spells. They're stronger when you invent them."

A scream broke the atmosphere of the room. Sara froze and Kol moved to hold her against him. Her heart cracked. She knew that voice, it was her father.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Klaus said to her.

Her head wiped towards his stupid smirk. "Well it does bother me. I am doing your family a favour and my father is being tortured in the next room. Do you want me to unlink you? Or should I just kill one and watch the rest fall?"

Elijah moved in front of her. She was slightly struggling against Kol. The noble one placed his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. "You're helping us, I'll make sure he is not tortured further." He kissed her forehead and fled the room.

She nodded to Kol to release her and turned back to the task at hand. Sara placed her hand above Rebekah's name, saying her name and then moved around to each of the others, ascending by age. Her hand made the shape of a star. She took the vials of blood and mixed them in a chalice descending in age. Then she poured them on her name.

As she chanted, a pool moved toward Rebekah's name, and she got a flash of Rebekah standing in front of her father. He was hanging from the ceilings head bowed and bloody. She gritted her teeth and relaxed when the blood and images moved on the Kol. She grew irritated when it turned to Niklaus, as from his side she could see clearly down her cleavage, and he was clearly looking there as well. Her heart lightened with Elijah, because she saw him stopping Rebekah.

She gasped loudly and spoke the chant faster when she reached Finn. She saw him choking on vervain and saw his eyes catch Stefan walking out of The Grill. The candle flared and died. "Elijah! Rebekah!" She screamed. Within a couple seconds the four Originals were surrounding her. "Quickly, get Finn's blood on your hands and touch me."

Elijah and Kol did not hesitate. Kol was standing behind her, so he stood flush against her back and placed his hand on her stomach. Elijah stood to her left and placed his hand on her left shoulder. She noticed the other two hesitate. "He's going to die if you don't, so would you just fucking do it!" She screamed at the other two. Rebekah hurried to comply and placed her hand on the girls outstretched left hand. Niklaus moved to her right and placed his hand around her throat, earning a shocked look from Rebekah and very angry glares from his two brother.

Sara placed her hand in Finn's blood as it caught fire. Her screams quickly subsided and she started chanting. She saw Elena burst from the door cross bow in hand. Finn was shot. Sara screamed the words to the spell as pain ripped through her, but she somehow never faltered in her chanting.

Kol's grip tightened when he felt blood run down onto his arm. His other arm wrapped around her when he felt more blood flowing and heard her scream again. Matt had rammed a white oak steak into Finn's chest. Klaus noticed the blood and went to move his hand from her neck.

"Don't." She chocked out. "Don't break contact." Her hand was turning grey and veins were crawling up her arm. "Other hand. My blood. Contact." She proceeded to chant while they did as she demanded. Both of Elijah's hands were on her shoulder and upper arm. Rebekah's gripped both sides of her hand and Klaus hand slid so they were supporting her head. Kol remained tightly wrapped around her.

She took a deep breath and ceased chanting. They were all staring at her expectantly. Sara didn't stop bleeding and her arm was completely desiccated. "Kol, without breaking contact I need you to pull my phone out of my front right pocket and dial Sage." When he didn't move right away she continued. "You're left arm is covered in my blood, your elbow can remain in contact and it will work. I've suspended and linked Finn with myself. He's pulling from my life force. He's basically dead, she needs to get him back here, now."

Kol quickly did what she said and Rebekah started sobbing. Her friend and brother were both going to die. Sage didn't answer on the first call. They tried again.

 _"_ _WHAT?" She screamed._

Sara's voice was barely a whisper when she answered, "Get him home now. I can save him."

It surprised everyone when Klaus screamed into the phone, "HURRY!"

They hung up and waited. Kol was holding up Sara's weight, and was doing his best not to cry. His face was buried in her shoulder. The vampires could hear Damon downstairs trying to get out of the shackles, screaming and crying. He'd obviously heard what was going on. Sara must have heard something 'cause she muttered in Latin.

A few moments later her father was standing in front of them with earth shattering pain on his face. He moved to pull her away when she spoke. "If you break the contact I die." She was lying and the only one that seemed to pick up on it was Klaus. She wouldn't let Finn die just to save her life. Damon moved in front of her. He kissed her forehead.

"They're here." Klaus said. Within seconds Sage, looking unwell, burst into the room with a desiccated Finn in her arms.

They all waited for her to speak. She didn't appear capable of it and their panic rose. "Pull from me." Kol spoke in her ear. He would have fed her blood, but it was a blood spell. He didn't know what doing that would do.

She did as he said and started to channel him. The blood flow lessened and she regained some strength, but nowhere near enough. "If you need it, you may have my strength as well." Elijah added.

Rebekah quickly nodded at her, because she was unable to speak between sobs. Damon went to add contact to her body, so she could pull from him, but didn't when Klaus spoke. "To save my brother." That was all the confirmation she needed. She was weakly channelling four Originals and had enough strength to mostly stand on her own. The power felt incredible and the bleeding had stopped. Due to the amount of blood she'd lost and the still open wound, she knew the next couple minutes would be tight.

She lifted her stiff arm, Finn's blood dripped. "Keep contact, 'til I say." She moved them all, very slowly, to Finn. She didn't want them letting go for any reason. She was going to ask her father to do the next part, but knew he'd be incapable.

Sarafina Salvatore stood over Finn. He was on a table, but her arms were extended over his body. Rebekah stood beside his head on one side and she was on the other. Elijah was at the top of his head. Kol was behind her and Klaus was to her right. "Sage, the knife on the table." Sage quickly grabbed it. She would have hesitated if anyone else had asked, but not Sara. Sage now stood beside Rebekah. They made eye contact and the witch conveyed how bad this next part was going to be. Her eyes directed Sage to her undessicated wrist, that was conveniently placed above Finn's mouth.

Everyone seemed oblivious to the silent exchange going on. It was probably a good thing, or someone would have stopped them. "Let go." They quickly complied, but no one moved far. "Do it." She said and, quick as possible, Sage slashed her wrist open and placed it over Finn's mouth.

The moment they'd let her go, she slumped forward and blood started pouring out of her. Now it was all much worse. Rebekah screamed. Klaus stared at the girl's wrist in utter shock. Kol dove across the table and tackled Sage. Elijah moved to restrain his brother. Damon, however, let out a blood curdling scream. It was the sound of someone's soul being torn to shreds. He caught his daughter, and cradled her as she fell to the ground.

Within seconds Finn, sat up gasping. This seemed to break Klaus of his state, as he quickly bit into both of his wrists. One he covered the girl's mouth with and the other he pressed against her chest. Damon caught on to what he was doing and bit into his own. He placed one on her wrist and the other on her stomach.

The entire room was waiting.

Sage wrapped her arms around her love. The joy of having him back, was quickly overshadowed, when she noticed everyone around them. She was hit by the fact that to save her love, her friend has sacrificed herself. She immediately started crying.

Rebekah was sobbing and shaking. She'd lost a friend. She may not have known the girl long, but in that time she'd already grown to love her. No one ever even defended her or her family. This girl had died for them.

Elijah moved to hold on to his youngest sibling. Tears spilled down his cheeks, not just for himself, but for his family. As well as for the sacrifice she'd made for them. He cried for the Salvatores, for the loss they'd never survive. This girl on the ground was someone he felt connected too. With time, he knew, he'd fall in love with her. It had already begun. Even with the evidence plainly before his eyes, his heart refused to believe she was anything but alright.

Kol's voice was barely a whisper as he repeated one word. "Please." He couldn't loose her, not again. No one knew this, but when he was awakened and after the anger with his brother and the shock at seeing his mother had dissipated, he'd cried. He'd cried deep in the forest, for hours, over the lose of the one person that loved him unconditionally. The one person he loved and he knew loved him without reservation. He couldn't go through that again. Seeing her at the ball had felt like a dream, the best dream he'd ever had.

Klaus silently begged the gods to keep her alive. He didn't think his family would survive the loss. He knew for a fact that she'd done more for them in the past couple weeks than anyone had done in centuries. She was bringing them together and he had thought one day they'd grow to be friends. She saw through him and no matter how much it irritated him, he'd miss that. Niklaus did not want to lose this girl in front of him. The world would be forever darkened without her on it to light the way.

Finn's eyes roamed the room, wondering what happened, before falling on the very bloody witch. His eyes glistened with tears. She'd been the first person to make him feel hope for his family, hope for himself. She'd reunited him with his love and stopped him from killing his family. Sarafina was the best thing to ever happen to him. He owed her his life, yet she'd given hers for him and this broke him. He wished she hadn't. She deserved life more than he did. Sarafina Salvatore was the kindest, most giving and selfless he'd met in his life. He would bargain with Satan himself to save her, as she had saved him.

Damon was the most destroyed of all. He just kept muttering her name. He was rocking back and forth, with his arms tight around her. He felt so much pain he couldn't breath, he couldn't feel. It felt as if everything inside of himself had been ripped to pieces and put through a blender. There was nothing left. He was a mess on a floor in a pitch black room. He watched her fall and her breathing drop. With every laboured breath that left her, he left the world.

"Finn." Kol croaked. All the Originals and Sage turned their gazes towards him. Damon was too far gone to even hear him. "Finn's blood." His eyes met his eldest brother. "She linked you. Please. Try." He was shaking trying to hold the sobs of despair that were just under the surface.

Finn jumped off the table and ripped into his wrist. There was nothing gentle about the act, it was savage and desperate. He moved to take Klaus' place. Damon tried to shoved him off. "No!" He screamed at the eldest sibling.

Kol pinned the father's arms behind him and pulled the broken man away from his daughter. Damon did not stop struggling. "Stop!" Kol yelled at him.

Finn placed his hand over her mouth and the other against her chest. "Please Sarafina. We need you." He whispered to her. Her skin slowly started to mend itself and her throat moved lazily. With colossal effort, she swallowed.

Damon was still thrashing and screaming. Elijah rushed in front of him. "LOOK!" He screamed in the man's face. Damon looked down at his daughter and watched her reach up and grip Finn's arm tightly. The siblings breathed a sigh of relief and those that had been crying wiped their faces. Damon rushed over and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Her wounds were healed so he felt justified ripping her from Finn.

"Sara." He cried into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. This chapter made me cry, how about you? I sort of have a love-hate relationship with this chapter.**

 **It enhances the relationships so much. Plus, I hope it helped everyone see kind of what the Originals thought of her. I love how much she cares for other people. The whole Scooby Gang was always way to willing to kill the Originals, even though they themselves had done some pretty atrocious things.**

 **They killed Finn! The most innocent one of them all. Like seriously, he was in a box for 900 years. He died because of a happenstance of birth. Just like why Klaus sacrificed Elena. Such hypocrisy.**

 **Sorry, mini rant over.**

 **Let me know what you think/how you feel bout that? And about the chapter?**

 **Much love,**

 **-Nicole**


	17. Chapter 16: The Stakes Are High

**I don't own anything publicly recognizable as being part of either TVD or TO.**

 **I'm proud of the fact that I own Sarafina Salvatore.**

 **Ps. I want to thank the anonymous reviewer Margi. I can't PM on anonymous, but thank you so much for your support. You all keep me** **writing. The more I hear from you all, the higher my motivation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Damon had tried to take her home, but the Originals had refused to allow it. Mostly Kol. None, of them were ready to let her leave them. None of the vampires slept, they stayed up all night and listened to her breath. No one had really spoken after she'd healed. They each took a turn embracing her. There were many 'Thank you's and 'Thank God's.

* * *

Sarafina was woken early by the sound of someone yelling in the foyer. She rolled out of bed, and followed the commotion. She found Stefan in the room Damon had been in, with Rebekah and Klaus. "Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of wicker Bridge that you forgot to burn."

"That's impossible." Rebekah said. She'd obviously forgotten what happened the night before, but honestly I doubt anyone was fully in their right mind.

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead." Stefan said.

The entire family, plus Damon and Sara walked into the room then. "I am not." Finn said to Stefan. The young vampire quickly turned confused.

"How?" Stefan asked. His gaze shifted to hi family that looked exhausted, but otherwise unharmed.

Everyone in the room's eyes turned towards Sara and Stefan squinted his eyes. Damon, however was the one to speak. "She saved him."

Stefan took a menacing step towards his niece. Kol and Elijah both moved to stand in slightly infant of her on either side. "Why?" He asked.

Sara scoffed loudly. They all turned to look at her again. "Well first of all. Finn did not deserve to die."

"It was the only way to kill him." Stefan pointed at Klaus, who growled, but didn't move.

Sara laughed. "What right do you have to be his judge, jury and executioner? What right do you have to kill a whole family, because one man hurt you?" Stefan went to speak, but stopped as she raised a hand to silence him. "I would not kill thousands, even if this family deserved to die."

"What do you mean? Kill thousands?" Rebekah asked her.

"It was something Emily Bennet said when I contacted her the night your mother planned to kill you all. ' _With one comes all. My family will not need protecting when the vampires are dead.'_ I did some digging. Turns out, if an Original dies, so does their entire bloodline." She stared into her father's eyes. "So if I hadn't saved him and unlinked them, you'd all be dead."

"Are you quite sure? I have never heard of this." Elijah asked her.

She nodded and faced him, putting her hand on his arm. "Why would a witch tell you this? Most of them mistakenly believe that vampires must die to restore the balance, not realizing that nature has balanced itself out with vampires and removing them would cause a great upset." She turned her head to her uncle, her body was still facing the Original. "Esther knew this, and played you guys."

"Well now that we've established mother to be a manipulative hag, you can have your brother for the stakes." Klaus says to Stefan. He smirks and rushes Damon, a hand tight around his throat. "Minus the stake that was in my brother, how many stakes are out there that can kill me?" He compelled the eldest Salvatore.

Between the torture, the blood he tried to give his daughter, and the fact that it'd been over a day since he last instead vervain, Damon could be compelled. "Eleven."

"Eleven! Really? So, not eight then." Klaus mocked them both.

Sara tried to step towards her father, but found an arm each, held by Elijah and Kol. "Niklaus." She warned, knowing his full name would bother him. He turned quickly towards her, anger flashing his eyes amber.

In his distraction, Stefan stupidly rushed him with a stake, and pinned him to the wall. Suddenly the stake shot through the air and was caught by the youngest Salvatore. "I did not almost die yesterday saving you all, to have you kill each other today." Stefan took a step back and Klaus couldn't meet her eyes, slightly ashamed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You almost died?" Stefan was screaming this. Damon stood in front of him.

"My bleeding heart of a daughter, linked her life with Finn. The Mikaelson's saved her. She saved Finn and pretty much died. The only blood that would work was Finn's. It was a bad night, brother." He placed his hand on Stefan's chest holding him back from reacting.

"Steffie, Day, get the other two stakes." They knew that tone. It was her 'no argument' tone. "I made a promise to this family. Tell Bonnie her plan for Alaric should work. I'll be home later." Damon went to protest.

Rebekah spoke up. "If you do not leave now. I will hang you back up."

The brothers went to leave. Sara gave them a smile and nodded telling them she'd be okay.

Klaus being himself, spoke up. "Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear."

* * *

After her family had left, they all stood around for a moment unsure of what to do next. "Breakfast for the witch!" Sara looped her arm with Kol, skipping off to the kitchen. There were a few grumbles and giggles but everyone followed. Sara raided the kitchen and found food enough to make pancakes, eggs and bacon. She made coffee and put out fruit and juice. Elijah helped her in the kitchen, being that he, Sage and Klaus were the only ones that understood the modern appliances. Sage was too caught up with Finn and Klaus had gone to shower.

"Breakfast!" Sara bellowed into the rest of the house. With a mighty whoosh and a gust of wind the kitchen was full. Sara screamed and mumbled something about stupid vampires and their stupid speed. They all laughed at her. To any on looker they appeared to be a typical family. Many would be shocked at the normalcy they displayed. The witch was just waiting for their internal hostility to return and ruin the mood. They all sat at the table in the kitchen and devoured the food. There was subtle chit chat, but they'd decided to go through all the difficult stuff when they had full stomachs.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of her? Anything you want to see from her? Any guesses as to what she'll end up being? Or any of the secrets that will come to light in the next chapter? Throw guesses out there! You may get hints towards the future!**

 **-Nicole**


	18. Chapter 17: Discovering

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **The chapter we've all been waiting for! At least I hope so. Here's more information as to who/what she is. With more Original bonding time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

They were all sitting in the living room. Sara had insisted on doing dishes. She wanted a few minutes to think before sitting down with all of them, and although they objected she did it anyways. She sashayed joyously into the living room, and plopped down on the three seat sofa with her legs up on Kol and Klaus. Sage and Finn were in a love seat to their left, and Rebekah and Elijah each took a single chair directly in front of them.

"Excuse me, love. Do you mind?" Klaus said signalling towards her feet.

Sara shrugged and got more comfortable. "I'd love a foot rub." She winked at him. He just laughed. None of them knew how to handle his genuine laugh, but none of them commented either. No one wanted to break the moment. "So, should we all make a pact about how none of this leaves this room?" She and Kol laughed at her joke. Klaus looked irritated, while the other three Originals just smiled and shook their head.

"What's funny about that? It's probably good idea." Sage said.

Sara simply turned into Rebekah and turned to Sage. "Call someone and try to tell them what you just saw." Sage looked confused. Her eyes were wide and she seemed unable to form a coherent thought. The poor red head was so lost to the entire situation. She didn't understand why they weren't worried, nor how Sara became Rebekah.

"Do it, Sage." The real Rebekah said.

Sage called someone named Troy, and tried telling him only to find out she was incapable of vocalizing the event. She quickly made up some excuse, so she could hang up. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Sara shifted back.

"That's Sara's odd little trick." Kol stated. "Unless you have her full trust or express permission, you can't inform people about her. I am able to speak of her and you may all discuss her amongst yourselves, but you cannot tell others."

"Fascinating." Sage said, as she earned forward. "How many have your complete trust?"

Sara thought for a moment. "Five." She motioned to Kol. "Him, Dad, Stef and two other very close friends." She seemed to think for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. She was met with skeptical gazes. "They're all men!"

"Ya, 'cause bitches be crazy." Kol said, causing Sara to laugh. She couldn't help but wonder where he had eve head that.

Her eyes met Elijah when she'd finished laughing and he seemed to ask if the man that'd stolen her away on the dance floor was one of them. He titled his head to the side and Sara nodded. "So, now that that's established, ask away! I have questions too!"

Kol settled in and leaned on his best friend. He knew most of, if not everything she had to say and wanted to sleep. He needed it seeing as he hadn't the night before. Sara wrapped her arm around him, as he leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. "How did you two meet?" Rebekah asked.

"Kol tried to pick me up in a bar." Sara and Kol smiled at each other. "I mean he's hot and all, but I was not going home with him. He's nasty." Kol poked her in the leg, hard. "Ow!" She mockingly glared at him. "I made fun of his cheesy lines and we became friends."

Rebekah had noticed the way Elijah looked at the girl, so she asked the question that he wanted the answer to, but would never ask. "So you two never?"

"She's a minx." Kol said, earning a slap from the witch.

"Once, when we were drunk. It just felt weird. We're friends. Plus I've seen the women he takes home. I'd probably catch something." This time Kol slapped her leg. Her eyes swept the room, landing on Elijah. His eyes were glued to Kol hand resting on her thigh. She kept her gaze on him. "Plus, I like my men a little… Older." His eyes flicked to hers and she smiled at him.

The hybrid scoffed. "If you're quite done undressed my brother with your eyes." Klaus interrupted. "How can you become Rebekah?"

"Watch." She looked at Elijah who nodded. She turned into him and quickly back to herself. Seeing Kol wrapped around Elijah was not at all comfortable for the others. "I can become any one from seeing them, but their are certain extensions."

"Like?" Sage asked. Rebekah, Kol and Elijah already new this part.

"If I touch someone while shifting I gain all of their memories. I pretty much entirely become them. Like if I became Kol I'd have the same weaknesses. If I turned into a human, I'd be easily killed. But not entirely. There's a loop hole. I'm pretty much dead as them and then all of a sudden I'll shift back and vampire blood can heal me." She shook her head at a memory. "That was not fun to figure out." Kol squeezed her hand. "If I hold something of someone's I get all the memories associated with the object. Like Rebekah's ring that night. I can only access the memories when I am them." They gave her slightly confused looks. "Say this house is a person, and there's a camera in each room recording." They all nodded. "So there is one room where I can access all of the footage, but only when I'm in that room. Though there is a panel in each room that lets me see the footage for that particular room, only." She looked around. "Does that kind of make sense?"

"Yes, actually." Rebekah said.

There was barely a pause before the next question was spoken.

"Why did you save me?" Finn asked. The room turned to him abruptly. Sara pushed Kol off of her and stood in front of the depressed vampire.

She squatted down. She was directly in his face. Her gaze bore into his. "Because you deserve to live. They deserve to keep their brother. You all deserve a chance to fix your family. Sage deserves to see her love again. And you **deserve** to live." Finn swallowed and nodded. Sage had tears in her eyes and the rest of them had mixed emotions.

She kissed him on the forehead and went and sat on Elijah. Sarafina wasn't one for subtle. She knew he was going to give her the answer she wanted because she would make him. "My turn." She shifted so she was across him. Her butt was on one side of his legs and her feet were on the other. Her body faced part of the room.

She turned her face to the man she sat on.

There was barely two inches between them.

Sara's eyes bore into Elijah's.

The tension radiating from her shifted the atmosphere of the room. There may have been a smile plastered on her face, but there was ice in her eyes.

"Why did you take Kol from me?" Sara asked in a sing song voice, but they could all hear the anger behind her words.

Pain and regret crossed the honourable vampire's face. He couldn't hold her gaze. He looked at Niklaus.

"It doesn't matter now." Kol spoke. He knew Sara wouldn't stop till she had her answers, but he had to try. He stopped talking however when she froze him place with her gaze.

She turned back to Elijah and ran her fingers lightly up and down his chest. It moved along the top of his collar. Her hand came to rest under his chin. She turned his face towards her. Elijah's eyes were down cast.

"Love, it wasn't his fault." Klaus defended his brother.

She turned to look at him, her hand still on Elijah's chin. "You think I don't know that?! I'd ask you, but you wouldn't tell me!" She snapped at him. "Elijah will tell me because I've now saved his family twice." She turned to him as she spoke. "And because he knows his honour is part of why I care for him." Her hand caressed his cheek.

His eyes snapped towards hers. There was a fire behind the chocolate brown orbs she'd never seen before. An 'ooooo' could be heard from Kol followed by a muffled curse. Rebekah had thrown a pillow at him. Elijah's eyes searched hers for any sign of her manipulating him. He found none, as there was none to find. Sarafina Salvatore truly cared for him. "He was rallying forces against all of us." He said. "I am truly sorry for what we took from you."

The sincerity in his beautiful eyes melted away the last of the hurt caused by her best friend's death. She kissed his nose. "All's forgiven, but one second." Sara winked at the man she was drawn to. She got off of him and turned to Kol. "How stupid are you?" She stalked forward, an animal on a mission. He started running. Where the raven haired beauty once stood, was now a white wolf. It chased the youngest brother throughout the house. Destruction could be heard following them. Suddenly, Kol ran back into the room and was tackled by the ball of white. She pinned him down and licked his face.

"Stop! Please stop!" He laughed and wiggled around underneath her. She backed away and shifted.

"Hey, at least I didn't go all chihuahua on you! Again." She moved back over to Elijah and sat on his lap. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. He liked the way she felt in his arms. They seemed to fit perfectly together; two long lost pieces of the same puzzle.

"Don't remind me of the dreaded creaton you subjected me to." Her best friend wiped the slobber from his face using the bottom of his shirt and sat back down with the hybrid.

"What's a chihuahua? Is it some fearsome beast?" Finn asked, causing the room to erupt in laughter. Sage pulled out her phone and searched a picture to show him. "It's minuscule Kol. Why was it such torture?"

Sara laughed and Kol scoffed. "Because she spelled the leash so I couldn't get rid of her for a week. Do you know how hard it is to feed or enjoy the company of a woman with a tiny dog stuck to you." He glared at her playfully. "Plus, she liked humping my leg at inopportune times."

"He was trying to undress a girl and I kept biting his ankle. It was the best thing ever."

Elijah held her tighter. "May I ask you something?" She nodded, and turned her eyes to him. "When we were in the forest you said something to Emily Bennet. I want to know what it meant." He looked at her for a moment. "You called yourself, and I believe this is the phrasing, _an Embodiment of the Old Way, a Protector of the circle and a Child of Emerys._ "

"Oh." She looked to Kol, eyes flashing with uncertainty.

"You do not have too tell us." Elijah said.

"She does," came from Klaus.

"She doesn't," said the rest of the room.

"No, no, it's okay." She looked down at the ground. Sara felt Kol come over. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a show of support. "The night I turned 18, I was sucked into the Other Side for a month. I was basically in a coma. Damon and Stefan lost it. I was with the Elementals. They're like gods. They rule witches and nature. They must have told me thousands of things, but I get fractions of them over the years." Her eyes slide up to Elijah. "That's how they greeted me. By calling me those. I still don't really know what the first one means, but I have an idea bout the other two." Her voice cracked a bit.

"She's a true protector of the circle of life. She explained about vampires being a part of nature earlier. Most witches think they know what nature demands, but she actually knows. She's spent a month with the spirits of nature, the gods." Kol spoke for her, because he knew she needed a moment.

He leaned down and spoke the next part directly to in her ear. "I will protect you."

He moved to stand beside her, facing his hybrid brother. "I'm a child of Emerys. I'm the last descendant of Merlin."

Klaus growled and went to launch himself off the couch, but quickly found his siblings in the way. Elijah holding the woman very protectively. "Do you understand what that means?! The power she wields?!" He bellowed at his family.

"Our mother damed you for a happenstance of birth. You will not be allowed to do the same to her." Finn's eyes were like a black hole. He dared his little brother to disobey him.

Sara stood and stepped through her barricade. Her hands moved to Klaus' face. He was vibrating with rage, but at her touch he felt himself calm. Suddenly his mind was invaded by her voice. **Allow me to sooth your fears.**

After a moment, she showed him some of the strongest moments of her life. Being abandoned by her father and uncle so they could chase Katherine. The way Katherine used to taunt her. The countless times her grandfather had told her she was worthless. The times her family had been whole, and when they'd been broken. She showed him meeting Kol. She showed him the pain she felt when she mourned him, and the joy of seeing him. She allowed him to experience some of the feelings she had for each of his siblings. Finn; compassion, sympathy and hope. Elijah; respect, passion, happiness, interest, an undeniable pull and a lust. The later made his face scrunch up, and she giggled. Rebekah; kinship, anticipation for friendship and joy. Kol; love, understanding, loyalty, protectiveness, and a bond, the likes of which he hadn't felt in years. And himself; hope, compassion, sympathy, understanding, irritation, interest and a need to stand beside him.

She took a deep breath and tried to step back. She found she couldn't. He had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Rebekah asked incredulous.

"Yes, how did you manage to do that?" Elijah asked.

Sara and Niklaus broke apart, and she stood beside him. "I may have, um, shown him why he doesn't have to worry about me."

"You are strong enough to enter his mind?" Sage was awestruck. Most vampires weren't strong enough to step into a newbies brain, much less the most powerful creature on earth's brain.

"Yes, but I don't use it. Like I won't become someone without permission, to save someone or as a last resort."

They all returned to their seats and she sat on the arm of Elijah's chair. His arm was around her and his hand rested on her upper thigh. She held it in her hand. Kol was the next to speak. "What did mother mean when she said she thought you were extinct?"

"Beats me. It'll probably come in one of those fucking flashes from the Other Side."

"I actually may have some idea." All eyes turned to Elijah. "When I was away, I asked around about you, in what detail I could, as well as asked about the link." Elijah looked at Sara. "Before even our time, there used to be other supernatural creatures. Most are extinct, but there are some very rare ones. I learnt of a couple, but none of them fit properly. You may be one of the ones that's been extinct for millennia."

"Well damn." Sara said. "I always new I was special, but I'm even more interesting than then the undead dog over there."

There was a pregnant pause where everyone waited for Klaus' response. He laughed. "You should know better than to insult me, love."

"Meh, you're adorable." His answer was to growl. She stretched out, unphased. Her back cracked audibly. "Can we be done for today? I'm restless. I got to spar a couple days ago, but I could really use a nice run. Anyone up for it?" She looked at Klaus. "Fido? I can make the shift painless." She sang at him, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

In the end, Elijah, Kol and Klaus all offered to run with her. Sage was going to teach Finn how to cook, and Rebekah just didn't want to run. They ran for a couple hours, and Sara had to keep Klaus from killing people. Which made him try to make her submit. He was probably the only wolf she'd met that didn't submit to her, she was fascinated by it. Her wolf was extremely comfortable with him. He kept nuzzling into her. He was a glistening silver to her shining white.

Elijah was not amused with how the two wolves were behaving. He was very jealous. Kol noticed this and took pity on his brother. "A lot of this is pack behaviour, and fighting for Alpha. Sara never has to fight for Alpha, even if she isn't a true wolf. She's still herself when she's a wolf, but her primal side is very strong. If she was attracted to him, we wouldn't have made it out of the yard. Same goes for him. Werewolves have very little control. I don't know about hybrids, but he's probably similar to her. If he wanted her, they'd be going at it." Sara heard their conversation and sauntered over to Elijah. Her eyes were locked with his.

She rubbed up against his leg and closed her eyes when his hand touched her head. She sniffed his hip and rubbed her snout up the inside of his leg. "Sara, get a room." Kol injected.

She tackled him and licked his face. "Yuck! Stop. Hellhound!"

* * *

 **I hope this answered at least some of the questions everyone had about her. There is a lot left untold and as time goes on, everyone will discover more and more. It will be a slow road, but an interesting one.**

 **Soo... What do you all think of Sara and Elijah so far? Or Sara and Klaus' friendship? How about the other Originals?**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-Nicole**


	19. Chapter 18: Drama and Drinking

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I love hearing from you all. I haven't done a crazy amount of writing in the past, so I love to hear that this doesn't actually suck and that people like it. You are all the greatest motivation I could ever ask for.**

 **As always, I don't own TVD or TO.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

They made it back to the house, after about two hours. Dinner was just being served, and she decided to check her phone. She told her family not to worry and that she didn't know when she'd make it home. The food was amazing, but they all had a good laugh when Sage told them that Finn had burnt the first try by starting a fire. Sara took pity on the eldest, "Don't worry. I tried to teach Kol how to cook and it was an even bigger disaster. There was food on the ceiling, half the food was mush and the other half was rock hard. We just ended up getting drunk instead."

"Speaking of drunk, would any of you join me for a drink?" Kol asked. "I could use some entertainment."

"Kol, didn't you learn anything from me? You don't ask, you tell!" A mischievous smile to rival Kol's own, spread across her face. "Get ready old folks! We are going drinking!" Sara jumped up and cleared the table. Sage and Rebekah helped her, effectively cutting her clean-up time from twenty minutes to about five. After which they all rushed to get ready. Sara only had the clothes she'd brought back from New Orleans, so she put on tight black jeans, a grey low cut tank top, a leather jacket, some knee high black leather boots with some silver jewelry.

* * *

Seeing as her two cars were one seat shy of being able to take everyone, they settled on taking Klaus' SUV. It alone could take all of them, but Sara wanted her car. She told them she'd meet them there and walked over to her Spider. She sat there for a moment starting off into space. She was trying to run through everything she'd been through in the last week and trying to figure out how she could bring peace to the two groups. The sound of a car door closing alerted her to someone sitting beside her. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was. Her guess was confirmed when he touched her hand. A feeling of calm swept over her body.

The feeling was stronger after channelling him. It seems like the calm he brought her originated not from his touch, but from some deep par wishing her. His and served only to bring it forth. It was like the feeling he brought was a constant part of her. She wondered as to why the change, but decided to put it away for another day. She had enough to think about.

"What's troubling you?" Elijah asked her.

She gave his hand a squeeze but didn't take her eyes from her steering wheel. They heard the other car leave. "I'm not so much troubled as I am contemplative." She shifted in her seat to face him. "It's been a long time since I've had to deal with anything like this. I miss my best friend and I just want our families to get along." Elijah raised his hand to touch her cheek and she titled her head into his hand. Her eyes closed. "I'll protect both sides. But I'm afraid someone is going to die either way."

"I give you my word, I'll do everything in my power to keep our families alive." Her eyes met his and a small smile graced her face. "I thought Kol to be your best friend."

Sara gave a lighthearted chuckle. "He was, and is. I met Mars after I lost Kol."

"Why not invite him here if it would make life easier for you?"

Sara's expression darkened with sadness. "I cannot."

"Why not?" He hated how sad she looked. He vowed that he would do anything to change that.

She smiled. "He wouldn't be welcome here and he has his own life. He's needed in New Orleans. No, it wasn't him that pulled me away on the dance floor. Well it kinda was, but it wasn't…" Her head was filled with so many things so didn't notice her mild rambling.

"I understand. Why would he not be welcome here?" Elijah wanted to know this woman, he'd take any scrap of information he could get.

"I cannot put you in that position." She reached up and covered his hand with hers. She paused for a moment holding both their hands to her cheek. "If I tell you, I'd need a vow of silence. And you would want to tell your family. I will not put you in a position where you have to choose between your word and them. It is no danger to them, but of interest."

"I give you my word. If I can lighten your burden, and it is truly of no danger to my family, I can live with not telling them." He smiled reassuringly to her. "Although, if it does become paramount or dangerous I will tell them."

Sara nodded and picked up her phone. She scrolled through the phone until she found the album of her and Marcel. The first picture was them arms locked walking into a ball. "This is my Mars, best friend, the King I rule beside."

His face was frozen when he saw it. "He's alive." Elijah finally breathed out after many moments of silence. He flicked through the pictures, but came to rest on one of her putting a forkful of food in Marcel's mouth. She was laughing and leaning across the table. "Oh, I see, you two are…"

Sara titled the phone so she could see what made him pause. "No, I mean we were, about a hundred years ago, but now we are the closest of friends. We've been intimate many times through out the years, but solely for comfort or pleasure. We are not romantic." Seeing how he was not reassured by her words, Sara leaned over the centre console and pulled the phone from his hand slowly. "There is only one man I wish for." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, before pulling away to start the car.

She wanted, oh so badly, to kiss him and take him inside, or right there in the car, but now was not the time and her car was most definitely not the place. When she looked over at him, she noticed a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you, for being there for me. Just thank you." She said as they pulled up to the Grill.

* * *

They walked in and she noticed Kol hand Klaus a twenty dollar bill with a huff. "Kol!" Laughing she smacked his arm. "You really bet that we were having sex?!"

"How did you…" Kol asked.

She winked. "I know you."

"And I know my brother." Niklaus piped up. "He's probably ready to throw you across this table and ravage you, but he won't because he's honourable." You could practically hear the hybrid's eyes roll.

Elijah's face showed a mix of embarrassment and irritation. Sarafina was hit with lust and endearment. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. Her words were loud enough for the other two to hear and her voice was rather seductive. "They're jealous that its you I want bending me over the pool table."

* * *

They all made their way over to the pool table, where Sage and Sara took up the challenge of teaching Finn and Kol how to play. Kol mocked that he knew, but he was quite horrible. He spent the whole time making innuendos about his 'stick and balls'. His joking faded out as Finn started to win. When the game was over Finn was the official victor, shocking them all. The eldest was rather modest while Kol was irritated. His pride did not like the hit it took.

* * *

They were chatting and making Finn try different liquors, when Damon and Alaric walked in. Sara waved them over. They both hesitated. Damon knew they'd be safe with his daughter there . She wouldn't ever let anyone actually kill them. However, he still wasn't comfortable with the Originals and severely wanted them dead. Alaric didn't trust Damon's daughter. How could he when she was with them? He really didn't understand why Damon dragged him over to the group.

Damon's entire demeanour changed when he noticed how close his baby girl was to the man that had, in his opinion, betrayed him. "Sarafina Lilian Salvatore!" His eyes were narrowed on Elijah's arm around her. "Please tell me you are not sleeping with the man that betrayed your family."

The entire table tensed up at his words, even more so when Sara burst into laughter. "You just missed us doing it on the pool table!" She winked at her dad. Then she noticed the familiar tells that he was about to do something stupid, like how he looked ready to explode. "If you thought Steffie killed me, you'd want him dead too. And, we both know, no matter how mad you were with him, if there was any hope at all that he could give me back to you, you'd do anything for that. You are not allowed to be upset! At least he puts family first!" Her voice had taken on a chastising edge near the end. Even through it, they could all hear a deep seated hurt.

Kol reached across the corner of the table and squeezed her hand. He seemed to be the only one other than the two Salvatores that understood what had just transpired . If the look on Damon's face was any indication, their history wasn't perfect. Her father looked incredibly guilty and ashamed. They all understood that at some point in their history he'd put other things before her. It was something that clearly still damaged their relationship.

"But, whatever! Tonight isn't about that. Come drink!" Her voice took on a childish innocence. Alaric had to push Damon towards a chair. They were seated between Sage and Kol, directly across from her and Elijah. "You must be Ric! How's being crazy?"

"Sara!" Damon chastised.

Alaric laughed. "I see you get your tact from your father. I'm better thanks to you. But, that stuff is nasty!"

"Mix it with alcohol. Everything is much better that way." Kol informed them.

A slightly drunk Finn clapped his hands saying "Here, here."

Damon leaned across the table towards his daughter. "What's with him?"

"I am rather intoxicated. This lot, decided to educate me on modern liquor." Finn told them.

* * *

The rest of the night was slightly tense between the family and the men. There were some harsh comments and threats exchanged, but in the end, Sara and Elijah ensured that no one died. Sage and Finn had left earlier, saying they needed some time alone and Finn needed to go to bed. Klaus drove the two home and back, as Finn couldn't walk properly and they'd need the car later. Damon and Alaric left shortly after. By the end of the night they were all thoroughly buzzed. Kol had found someone to take home. The rest of them ended the night much better acquainted.

Rebekah and Niklaus were going to take his car, Kol was going to walk the little blonde girl home, or at least that was the story and Elijah was going to drive Sara home. Even if he had drank more, he had better reflexes than her. When they reached her car, she got a phone call from an unknown number. She answered anyways.

 _"_ _Sara?"_ asked a scared voice.

"D?" She answered, not wanting any one to know about the girl. The three Originals had turned to her and were paying attention.

 _"_ _I, I can't. I can't con-control it."_ The poor girl was loosing control of her powers and freaking out which only made it worse.

Sara sobered up in an instant. "Turn on a tap and fill a sink. Deep breaths while you watch the water. When the sink is full put your hands in it." She heard the girl complying. The was a clear sound when she was put on speaker and the phone was placed on what she assumed was the counter. It was followed by the sound of water splashing.

"Okay, good. I need you to focus on the water. Do you feel the energy crackling? Do you feel how soothing the flow of it over your skin is? Just feel how calm it is. Now slow your breathing, make yourself as calm as the water." Her voice was melodic and soothing, like a yoga instructor. Sara heard the world on the other end quiet down. The girl's laboured breathing evened out.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ Davina said, barely a whisper.

"Anytime love. Now call Mars. Tell him you want a tub of my ice cream, the good stuff, he'll know where it is." She chuckled. "Good night D."

She hung up and turned her focus back to the group around her. Klaus looked like he was ready to interrogate her. Elijah looked impressed and Rebekah looked lonely. She held them all off with a wave of her hand. She was sending a text to Marcel. Mars. D needs you.

"Sorry 'bout that guys." She smiled at them. She turned to Elijah. "No, I don't need to go home. It's alright." Then Klaus. "Yes, she's powerful. No, you will not get near her. Because I am stronger." Then Rebekah, she walked over to her and hugged her. Her hand ran down the back of the blonde's head. "I know." She said.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked. She was very curious as to how the girl knew what all of them were thinking. She wondered if they were that easy to read, or if there was more to it than that.

Sara shrugged. "Just did. We can analyze it in the morning. Bed for the witch!" She shouted and jumped into her car.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was lighter. I'm a serious fan of moments when the characters aren't off battling and being all evil. I love their family/friend time.**

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Don't get me wrong I love Damon, but this story might have a little anti-Damon feel to it.**

 **-Nicole**


	20. Chapter 19: All Those She Loves

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. They belong solely to their amazing creators.**

 **I do own Sara and how both stories are changed from the original plot.**

 **Ps. for those of you that don't know what a Ceasar is, it's a drink we have here in Canada. As well as other parts in the world. It's made of clam juice, tomato juice,** **tobacco, worchestershire and vodka/gin. Some people ad pickles/pickle juice, as well as other salts and spices. It sounds weird, but I promise you it's delicious. They are very very great for hangovers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Her head pounded like a bass drum the moment she was conscious. Hangovers were not her thing. She wished sometimes that vampire blood could cure a hang over, but alas it was not meant to be. She'd even tried spells in the past. After years she determined her miracle cure. Step one, a breakfast caesar. Step two, burger and fries. Step three, was a nap. The fourth and final step was a long shower. She'd finished her caesar and was planing on swinging by the Grill to get the burger she ordered when Damon walked into the kitchen.

"Long night?" He asked her. His tone was suspicious. He honestly didn't think his daughter would end up coming home last night and hated that he was even worried about it. He hated even more who she would have been with if she'd stayed out. He wasn't one to judge in the sex department, he had his fair share of women warm his bed and his daughter didn't sleep like around him, but he was still her father. This was one potential bed partner he hated.

"Ya. I swear there's a little man with a jack hammer in my head." She placed her head in her hands squeezing her eyes shut. Damon just chuckled, he wasn't used to seeing her hungover. The way their relationship worked meant that he was normally the one hungover.

Stefan joined them in the kitchen and noticed his very hungover niece. "What step are you on?"

She didn't even raise her head to answer him. "Just finished one. This drive is going to be fun." She raised her head slowly, and made her way towards the front door. Both men followed her. Damon was curious as to how Stefan seemed to understand her hangover needs, and he was slightly jealous of how close his daughter and brother were. Not for the first time, he wondered if he could have been a better father and friend to her over the years. She stopped just short of the entrance way. "Damn it! I don't have a car."

She reached to take her dad's keys that were hung up, but he was standing in her way. "You are not getting sick in my car. I'll pick up what you need."

Sara nodded and mumbled the words 'order', 'burger', and 'Grill' while walking towards the couch. She wrapped herself snuggly in a blanket and laid out on the couch. Stefan sat down, and raised her legs so they'd be in his lap. He rubbed her feet and turned on some cartoons. It would be a couple hours before she was ready to join the land of the living, or well in their case, the land of the living dead. She reverted back to her childhood self when she was sick. She loved snuggling with Damon and Stefan, watching children's shows, even if they didn't have those when she was younger they made her feel the same way, and napping all day.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Damon returned home with her burger and fries, and some food for him and Stefan. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from his brother, with their favourite girl in the middle. She barely mumbled a thank before stuffing her face with the food. The men laughed at her. After eating she laid back down, with her head on Damon and feet of Stefan. Damon played with her hair.

"Sara, how was yesterday?" Her father quietly asked her. He wanted to know why she spent the day with the Originals and if she was still mad at him and Stefan.

Sara was partly asleep but forced herself back to consciousness to get this conversation over and done with. "I promised to answer their questions, so I did. Then we went for a run, Finn learned to cook, and we went drinking. They really aren't that bad." She shrugged. "Little more messed up than your average family, but with their parents who'd blame them."

"They're the bad guys. All they've done is torment us. How can you be friends with them?" Damon was severely irritated with his daughter.

She turned her head to look at him. "Question. Which one of us has a horrible sense of people? Which one of us trusts the wrong people? And now, which one of us has never hurt this family?" She saw pain and shame flash across his face and she knew Stefan's face would be a mirror image of her father's. "They want to be together as a family, in peace, happy. I think we can manage that."

Stefan finally spoke. "Did you tell them everything? Why do you trust Klaus?" He was trying to see her side, because she was right, him and Damon had always managed to trust the wrong people and hurt their family. Sara, however, had always been an amazing judge of character. If she trusted someone they deserved it. "He killed Elena and destroyed my life. If you trust him, I want to know why."

Sara sat up, and placed herself on the coffee table in front of them. Her world spun a bit and she took a couple deep breaths to keep herself from being sick. "I answered their questions. Kol of course basically knows every thing I knew in 1914 and Elijah knows more about New Orleans." She looked at her father to clarify. "New Orleans is home. He showed up at my welcome home party while I was there, we came back together." Her attention returned to her uncle. "Their parents were worse than Giuseppe. I thought he broke us, but it was nothing compared to Mikael and Esther. Klaus is very lonely and very afraid. I had a handful of years with grandpa telling me I was useless and weak, Damon had 23, but the Mikaelson's, Klaus especially, had over a thousand." She lowered her head. "I feel bad for him. He just wants to feel accepted and no one accepts him, so he violently pushes people away." She looked back at her father and a sad smile drew on her face. "Theres no chance of rejection if everyone hates you."

"How do you know this?" Damon asked. He understood how she felt, but he wouldn't let the hybrid's sad life stop him from protecting Elena.

Sara lowered her head and scratched the back of her neck. "I may have kinda…"

The brothers leaned forward. "What did you do Sara?"

"I kinda stepped into his mind. I showed him why he could trust me. When he found out I was an Emerys Descendant, he freaked." Her eyes pleaded with them to understand. Stefan, of course did, and placed his hand on her knee to comfort her.

"Okay." Her favourite uncle may not agree, but he understood why she did it.

"Not okay! You didn't know if you'd be able to do that! Why risk yourself like that! There are consequences Sara! Now the power-hungry dick knows what you can do!" Damon hated when she used her powers without thinking. He'd honestly rather she be normal, because then she wouldn't be in danger. Damon didn't know what was so important about her being a whatever descendant and honestly he didn't care.

Sara fixed her father with a glare that could freeze water. "I wouldn't let their family fight and be torn apart for my sake! Now, I feel like I'm going to be sick, so if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take a nap." She didn't give them a chance to respond as she left the room.

She missed the glare Stefan shot his brother and the subsequent lecture.

* * *

Her sleep was interrupted by a commotion downstairs. She rushed to get dressed in a pair of tight pants and khaki blouse, open to her chest. She ran downstairs momentarily forgetting her stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" She heard Damon ask.

"I will only speak to Sara." She instantly recognized the voice and ran faster down the stairs. She leapt into the arms of the man at the door. She hugged him tightly.

"God! I already miss you. I miss pranking your ass." She released him and stepped back. "Speaking of, did you print any of the pictures of Mars' back?"

Thierry just shook his head and laughed. "Nope, but I did bring your delivery. The last one will be delivered in a few days." His hand signalled to the Cadillac pulling a motor cycle trailer. Sara squealed and went to rush towards them, but Damon's arm held her back.

"Sara." He said.

"Oh shit, sorry. Dad, Thierry, my good friend. He brought my cars." She pulled her arm from her father's and rushed towards the trailer. She couldn't help but laugh at what she found inside. Placed around her bike were boxes filled with clothes and things she'd need for an extended stay. Such as some of the more rare magical supplies she loved. She faced her best friend and father. "Damn, does that man know me."

The two vampires quickly joined her by the open door. "Stef!" She bellowed. He joined them as well. "Thierry, best friend, Uncle Stefan. Uncle Stefan, Thierry." She motioned her hands to her two relatives. "Now, you boys, wanna help me bring this stuff in. Except that box." She pointed to a box with a red X on the side. "T and I need to use that one. And whatever you do, don't touch the bike." She knew they were about to question her, so she shooed them off.

* * *

Just as they finished unloading the trailer and were pulling the bike out, she heard the sound of cars coming up the drive way. Instantly her father and uncle were at her sides, and Thierry was in front of her protectively, but he moved when he noticed that two of the cars were hers.

"Awe, they brought them back." She bounded a couple steps forwards to great the family that'd brought her cars. Seeing as Sage, Elijah and Niklaus were the only ones fully capable of driving, they'd driven the cars. She was a little shocked to see Finn, Kol and Rebekah with them. "How many vampires does it take to move three cars?" She laughed at her own joke, as did the family in front of her. "Just in time! My other cars just got here too!" She looped her arm through Thierry's and motioned to the Cadillac and the bike.

Thierry moved away to get the box. Sara greeted the people that had just shown up with hugs. Elijah got a kiss on the cheek and he didn't miss the look of slight shock the vampire he'd met in New Orleans threw his way. The best reaction however was when she hugged Klaus. She made sure to jump and wrap her arms and legs around him, taking everyone completely by surprise. Which was only amplified when he laughed. "Hello Puppy." She said while ruffling his hair. He growled and snapped at her jokingly in response.

He tried to compose himself and fain annoyance in front of the other two Salvatores and the vampire he'd never met, but she had gotten too far under his shield for that to be possible. It made him very uncomfortable, but it also felt very right.

She turned to her father and uncle and said, "I promise they won't bite." Damon scowled and Stefan smiled slightly. "Ooooo, by the way everyone. That handsome piece of ass is Thierry."

"Glad to put a name to the man that stole her away on the dance floor." Elijah held out his hand, and they shook.

The other's looked slightly puzzled. "'Lijah was at my club, and T, cut in. No big." She said to the gathered group. "Kol, can you prep a transport spell from the box. I need to grab something inside."

Kol quickly took the box that was beside the newest face and started pulling to ingredients. He turned to the Salvatores. "Do you know how far she's transporting?"

To everyone's surprise Thierry answered a very specific number. He and Marcel had worked out the exact direction and miles from the Salvatore boarding house to New Orleans. Sara had set up a kind of net, years ago, that meant that if you transported to the Quarter, you fell into it and came out in a cage in the compound.

Sara was in her room, and she sent a quick text to Marcel. He's coming home. She also sent a text to Davina giving her a heads up, so the magic wouldn't surprise or worry her. I'm transporting a friend home. Don't worry when you feel it. She grabbed a vial of blood from her locked trunk and brought it down stairs.

"Sara, are you sure this is a good idea?" Her father asked her in a warning tone. His eyes strayed towards Niklaus. He didn't like that a man who craved power, knew about hers.

Sara nodded. "Yup. I trust them. Plus, I like to impress."

"May I ask what you're transporting?" Finn inquired. He'd spent much time with his mother and knew that teleporting spells were not easy.

"Watch." She said. Her phone buzzed with a response from Marcel. He was ready for his friend's return and the cell was clear. Davina had also answered thanking her for the heads up. She made eye contact with Thierry and nodded.

"Aren't you going to check the ingredients?" Thierry didn't trust the Originals, especially Kol, and didn't want his life hanging on the kid.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "I learned most of my best tricks from him. You know that little spell I did on Mars last week, I used to do it to Kol all the time. He's smarter than most witches when it comes to anything magic."

No one missed the smug look on the youngest male Mikaelson's face.

She closed her eyes and sprinkled the herbs in a circle. She started chanting, she switched between multiple tongues and poured the blood into the shape of a star creating a pentagram. The smell was intoxicating for the vampires, but they all held their own. She opened her arms wide and the group saw that her eyes seemed to shift colours. Thierry moved and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell him you miss him." With those words he stepped into the circle and was gone. The ingredients for the spell disappeared into the earth.

The group stared at her with awe in their eyes. She looked down sheepishly. She didn't like flaunting her powers, but people needed to know just how strong she was. She rarely saw vampires admire her in the way the Originals were. Then again not many vampires understood magic like they did.

"Holy crap!" Sage finally squealed.

"That's my girl!" Kol being the only one that hadn't been in front of her during the spell stepped up from behind her and wrapped him arm around her. "You've grown little witch."

She turned quickly to her closest friend. "I will not be your personal transport." She was quite serious and they all wondered why she said it.

"Darling, I never said anything about…"

"No, but you were thinking about it. I know you." The family laughed and her family looked quite serious. They hated how close she was with the Originals and were trying to figure out if there was a way to end it, or if they had any ill intentions.

Klaus had a sneaking suspicion in his mind and decided to test it.

He fixed Sara with his eyes and started mentally yelling her name. He was pleased when she turned to him abruptly. "What?!" She screamed at him.

He laughed, very pleased with himself. She stalked towards him, but was stopped by Elijah. "Sarafina? What is it?"

"He was yelling my name! Now he's laughing! Irritating puppy!"

Elijah looked at her stunned. He was very confused, but judging by his brother's laughter, he knew that Klaus understood what was happening. "He did not make a sound."

"But he was yelling my name, I heard it?" She was starting to feel as confused as the rest of them. Her eyed met the Hybrid's once he'd finished feeling smug. He took pity on her. **I did not say your name out loud.**

Sara flinched back. **But how?**

The entire group was now staring at the two. They were trying to figure out what was going on, but none of them enjoyed the very serious expression passing between the two. **I do not know. Perhaps because you entered my mind yesterday?**

 **I've entered minds before and this has never happened.** Sara was very confused.

 **A new power perhaps. I do not know. But I believe our families are about to resort to drastic measures.**

Sara broke eye contact and looked around the group. Her face grew red, and she tried to speak but nothing came out. She was so embarrassed and confused. Klaus saw this and spoke for her. "Apparently, the little witch and I can speak telepathically."

The entire group burst into an uproar of questions. Elijah was incredibly jealous but silenced the families with a command. "Now, would one of you like to explain."

Sara looked at the hybrid pleadingly. He obliged. "Yesterday night, I was curious as to how she knew what each of us would ask, without us having to ask it and today with Kol. There have been other moments as well. I had a suspicion and tested it. Clearly, I was right."

"We don't know why. Maybe a new power, or a connection to him, maybe it's not just him." Sara was rambling. Colours started shining around the others and the world drowned out. "Not right now… Fuck…" She whispered.

Kol being the closest caught her before she could hit the ground. He and the two Salvatores quickly jumped into action. They took off into the house, leaving the others behind and very confused. After sharing questioning glances they all followed.

* * *

Kol met them outside of her bedroom. "She was taken into a vision of the Other Side. She will be out for a while. It is probably the memory explaining her telepathy."

They all quietly entered. Elijah took a chair and sat beside her. He was not going to leave until she was awake and no one cared enough to tell him otherwise.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rebekah asked.

Damon and Kol said nothing, they hated when she went through this. Stefan spoke for them. "Yes, we need to treat her like a coma patient. Rebekah can you go to Dr. Fell and tell her we need her for this." Rebekah left immediately taking one of Sara's cars. She knew the witch wouldn't mind.

Stefan spoke to the rest of them. "It's best she isn't left alone, especially unprotected. She will sometimes get hot or cold, and we need to help her regulate it. She won't wake up till she's ready, it could be hours, days, weeks. Her magic has lashed out before, so if you plan on staying, keep blood on hand for yourself. She once threw a chair at me and it staked me. If she'd glowing red, orange or black. Don't touch her. If it's purple or pink you should lay beside her, it will calm her. If it's yellow, blue or green, light touches, like holding hands, are alright. I've never seen her glow white, but if that happens I say be cautious." His eyes lingered to his niece. There was sadness in his voice when he spoke again. "I detest all of you, but I will try for her sake. She trusts you and she's never been wrong about a person before. She brings out the best in people." His eyes took on a hint of death when they made eyes contact with the Originals and Sage. "Do not let her down."

He swiftly left the room to get her blankets. Kol went in search of a bucket for water. Sage went and found towels. None of the rest of them liked or understood this situation. They wanted their bouncing witch to jump up and tell them it was all a joke. They wanted her to smile and hug them. They all felt unfamiliar emotions, they were worried.

* * *

 **Ooooo, so the next chapter is mostly/all about the spirits of nature/elementals/gods. Whatever you decide to call them. There are the four elements, spirit and death. Each picked a name they enjoy, as in like a version of their name in whatever language they enjoyed. I'll leave a guide on the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think**

 **Much love,**

 **-Nicole**


	21. Chapter 20: A Message from the Gods

**I don't own TVD or TO.**

 **So I promised to give a list of the god/ their names/ who plays them/ what they look like. Here it is:**

 **Thanatos (Greek) Death; Luke Evans; wearing an all black suit, his irises are black.**

 **Roho (Swahili) Spirit; Jesse Williams; He's wearing light wash jeans and a white fitted t-shirt, he has flip flops on. His irises shift the rainbow**

 **Eldur (Icelandic) Fire; Garrett Hedlund; wearing black jeans, a black t, leather jacket and biker boots. His irises flash orange/red**

 **Voda (Macedonian) Water; Matt Bomer; jeans and a dark blue sweater with boat shoes, bright blue eyes**

 **Terra (Italian) Earth; Jared Padelecki; Jeans and a dark green button down, flip flops, his eyes are green with brown flecks**

 **Ventus (Latin) Wind; Alex Pettyfer; Khaki coloured beach pants with an unbuttoned white button down shirt, bare foot, his eyes are light white-blue**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _Sara knew where she was the instant she opened her eyes. She was back in the great hall that'd become the embodiment of her confusion. The witch hated this place. She always left with few answers and even more questions. She was always frustrated, but they gave her just enough so she'd be grateful. It was the worst mental torture she could imagine. The floor was made of diamond, it was transparent and beautiful. White marble made up the walls, where there were not windows. Weeping willows and weeping cherry blossom trees decorated the entire room. There was no ceiling, but the canopy of the trees allowed it to seem as if there was. There was a stream running across the back right corner, around it and thought the hall roamed animals. It was a kingdom built into nature, something from a fairy tale._

 _However at the head of the room stood six thrones. Each occupied. The thrones she understood over the years and their occupants were the elements. Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Spirit, and Death. Each had a balance, and each had a place. It always surprised her how death was her favourite. He had a sense of humour where as the others didn't and he was always the one pushing them to be honest with her. The others mostly thought she needed to be humble in their presence and be grateful for what they'd done for her, but she simply made sarcastic comments to which the dark man laughed._

 _"_ _Yay, more." She said to them. There was more sarcasm in those two words than most would deem possible. "So what's up with the mind reading thing?"_

 _Ventus spoke. "You will be able to read the mind of any, with time quite easily. However, you will have a connection, with those you are bound too."_

 _"_ _I'm bound to the Puppy?" She shook her head and laughed a little._

 _"_ _Yes." The simple answer came from the man on the thrown of plants. He was generally the calmest and rarely reacted to her antics._

 _"_ _Well isn't that great. What the hell does being bound mean?" She locked eyes with Thanatos, or death. They'd all latched on to a version of their name over the years. He liked the way the Greeks said Death, Thanatos. She tried to stare him down so he'd tell her. Of course, starring down death, ya smart. Good thing she knew these six men quite well. The man on the black granite throne had a dark sense of humour she could relate to. He was by far her favourite._

 _"_ _You are not ready." Eldur, the man surrounded by fire told her._

 _She took a step towards him. "Like hell I'm not! I'm just guessing here, but I think it'll be important to know soon. And I do not want to hop back here anytime soon! So just tell me!" She calmed down and smirked at Death. "I do enjoy seeing your beautiful face, but can you tell your siblings to cooperate." She winked at him. The others looked at her irritated and incredulous. She was literally flirting with Death._

* * *

Kol walked into the room. His elder brother had not left since the girl was placed there. She was his best friend and he knew she'd be fine. This wasn't the first time he'd seen or heard of one of her comas. Still, he worried deeply about the affect this had on the rest of his family, especially Elijah. The youngest male had taken to bringing Elijah things, such as new clothes or blood bags. He had never seen his brother in such a state. He was normally so composed. It was disconcerting to witness him so shaken. It was as if the foundation their family stood on, now replied upon this raven haired girl.

"'Lijah?" The vampire in question shot awake, looking around franctically. His expression dropped subtly upon seeing it was Kol not Sara that had woken him.

"Yes Kol?"

Kol handed him a garment bag and a placed a cooler by the foot of the bed. "Just brought your things for today." His brown eyes landed sadly on the girl in bed. "How is she?"

Elijah nodded, thanking his brother. He took the garment bag before returning his attention to the witch. "No change as of yet. She did glow blue for a little while and mumbled 'Thanatos'. Do you have any idea about that?"

Kol chuckled lightly. "Thanatos is what Death likes to be called. He's her favourite. The others are pretentious apparently." He smiled fondly down to his friend. He remember the first time she told him of the gods. he hadn't believed her. Kol thought it impossible that there were such beings. he had been alive long enough to believe he had seen everything. It also seemed surreal that no other witch he knew or had heard of, had ever had contact with them.

Elijah had nothing to say. They both stood there watching the girl that had weaselled her way into their family. Neither knew when she had become so integral to their lives, but were glad none the less that she had. They just wished she'd wake up.

* * *

 _Thanatos obliged her with a smirk, causing some of his brothers to glare. "Bonds come in different shapes. Bonds of family, rarely noticed but strong as steel. Bonds of a soulmate, just as strong and easily noticed, like another limb. Bonds of friendship can grow and evolve, or be cut without major damage. The bond you have with, as you call him, the Puppy, is the bond of a familiar."_

 _She stared at him in shock. "The hell? Like a witches familiar, like a cat?!"_

 _"_ _In a sense, yes. He is meant to protect you, and you to protect him. You can draw on each other's strength. H is meant to help you become stronger. You also have a bond with the eldest. You tied your lives together and as such if either dies, the other will be damaged. We have never seen this bond before and do not know what to expect. You used your blood, his blood and his family to link you. It is almost as powerful as the link to your familiar or future soulmate, the second eldest. Any of their deaths would cause you great pain and yours in turn would nearly kill them."_

 _Sara didn't know how to handle this news. She sat there on the ground, where she'd collapsed, thinking, for what felt like an eternity. It very well could have been as time moved differently there than at home. "What does that mean if we're injured?" She finally asked._

 _Roho answered her, "Your soulmate will mend your heart, your familiar will protect you and strengthen your magic, and your shadow as far as we can tell will be effective in mending your body."_

 _Sara did not look up, she did not speak, she simply thought about it all. "What am I?" Her voice sounded broken. It touched the ancient hearts of the men watching her. They'd grown very fond of her over the years, much like a niece to them. They would never admit this or allow any one to see it. Earth answered her, as he wished to bring her some peace. "You are the last of an ancient race. They were killed off, but we saw fit to imbue yourself with their abilities. You were worthy. You were needed."_

 _Sara nodded and understood it was time. She sat for a moment, taking the deep calming breathes she needed to absorb what she had heard. It changed so many things. She would have never guessed that she'd be linked to two, potentially three of the Originals. It was an insane fate to accept. With how the blood spell worked on Finn it is not insurmountable to believe she may have a subtle bond with both Rebekah and Kol as well. Not to mention the consequences if Finn and Sage blood shared._

 _So many things had changed in such a short period of time._

 _None of which she was comfortable with._

 _Eventually, she accepted there was nothing more to learn here. Sara raised herself up. She nodded to each of the men in front of her, before turning and walking off. To her surprise a glistening silver wolf had been seated beside her the entire time she was on the ground. It walked beside her to the door, and nudged her hand with its head. There was probably something to be read into that. Although, there wasn't enough space in her brain to even start thinking about what it could be._

 _She pushed the door open and walked out. Her eyes flew open in the real world._

* * *

"Sarafina?" A voice beside her pleaded. There was worry and fear laced heavily in the one word. She turned her head to meet his eyes. She was struck by a sounded jolt of electricity and light shot out into the room. It decided quickly and wrapped around the two. Her eyes locked with Elijah and she pulled him forcefully towards her.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They'd both been craving this moment. He adjusted himself so her was blanketing her. The sight before him took his breath away. Her eyes danced every colour imaginable and a few he'd never seen. The air around them crackled and reflected the colours in her eyes. With a flick of her wrist their clothes were on the floor. All that separated them were their undergarments. "I missed you, my dear." She whispered to him.

He thought he was alone in his feelings. He was so drawn to her it required tremendous willpower to not be touching her every moment of the day. He did not know how it came about, or why, but he could never leave her. Of that he was sure. "Do not leave me again."

"I vow to never leave you, if it is within my power to stay." She did her best to reassure him. It was obvious how shaken he was and she hated seeing him like this.

She pulled him to her and devoured his mouth with her own. She flipped them over so she could appreciate the man beneath her. His body was sculpted by God himself and she loved the way it felt as she ran her hands up and down it. She was reaching to undo her bra when the door flung open.

"Well I see you're both very much up. Get dressed!" Kol laughed while closing the door.

Sara collapsed onto Elijah with a groan. "It its wrong to kill him?"

"Yes!" They heard Kol shout from outside.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank heena6126 for the idea of seeing how some of them reacted while she was in the coma. I also need to thank everyone else for their amazing reviews. You are amazing guys, thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-Nicole**


	22. Chapter 21: Her Strength

**I do not own TVD. I do own the changes I've made to the story and the characters I add along the way. (If anyone wants to use any of my ideas just PM me. It'd be cool to see my work inspiring other, but I would like to know about it.)**

 **I am crazy sorry for not posting in a while. I'm in the middle of finals. So, I'm just crazy busy. Plus, I have massive writers block, so there's that.**

 **This chapter has some real development of the relationship between Niklaus and Sarafina. Hopefully, it will help to show how he is her 'strength'. He's pretty much the person she relies on in this chapter when she isn't strong enough to handle the weight she'd carrying by herself. I like this soft, yet awkward about it, idk of the hybrid.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

After they'd both dressed, they met Kol in the foyer. "Where is everyone?" She asked. She was shocked that neither her father nor uncle were home especially with two Originals in the house.

"I believe your uncle is at the dance, as is your father, Niklaus and most of the others." She shook her head.

A voice broke into her mind. It was Nik. He screamed one word with such anger she vibrated with rage. **MOTHER!**

She clutched her head. "We have a problem." She looked at them, before running to her Vanquish and climbing in. They tore off towards the school and she reached out with her mind for Finn or Klaus. She found Klaus and signalled their arrival.

* * *

She parked hastily and ran towards where she knew Niklaus to be. He was suddenly in front of her pushing her backwards with some force. She fell into Elijah's arms. "There is a boundary spell and I don't wish to test if you can make it out."

"What has your mother done, Niklaus?" She asked him.

"She manipulated the hunter and wishes to create a new version of Mikael. She has the doppelgänger." The crowd had gathered on the other side of the salt line. She reached her hand out to where the boundary would be and Nik placed his forehead under her fingers. She saw all he had seen that night and understood what needed to be done.

"Bonnie, try a blood spell. Blood carries strong magic, especially his." She nodded towards Klaus. "The powerful blood of the son, should be able to counter act the magic of the mother. Wing it if you have to, but be confident and it should work." She turned her eyes to her family. "I'll do what I can to save them."

She placed her hands to both Kol and Elijah's temples and showed them where they needed to go. Without another word the three took off. She'd decided to approach the situation as herself instead of a guise.

* * *

Sara heard Elena scream for Esther to stop and she signalled the two men to stay behind and only come if needed. She stepped out of the tree line and waved her hands towards the boys who's guns were trained on each other. They both dropped their weapons and collapsed exhausted from fighting Esther.

"You should not exist!" Esther was unhappy.

"You shouldn't be alive. Guess we both suck at following rules." Sara struck out with a wave of power, the witch was knocked back into a tree. Both Kol and Elijah appeared and pinned the witches arms. Sara stalked forward menacingly. She became Niklaus and opened her mental connection to him so he could see what she was doing. "I believe this brings back memories, Esther. I shall avenger the pain you've caused your family." She ever so slowly stuck her hand into the witch's chest, hearing her scream in pain.

Her hand gripped the woman's heart and she spoke the words Nik said in her head. "Rot in hell, Mother." She wrenched the beating organ from the woman's chest. It felt like justice to kill the woman. Someone so abominable, someone capable of murdering their own children did not deserve life. The things this witch had done, not only defied nature but they were selfish.

Sara knew that witches had told Esther that killing her children would cause a second great unbalance. Both would be her fault. She only wanted to kill them to end her own punishment. Her sentence on the Other Side was to feel the pain her children caused. She wanted that to end. The Original Witch was willing to kill her children, her blood to end her own punishment. She couldn't face the consequences of her actions.

Sara regained her own guise and stepped away. She turned to make sure the four humans were okay.

Klaus and the Salvatores arrived moments later. She looked at the three Originals. "I will be by to bind the casket." She walked up to the witch and whispered in her ear. Sara's eyes had turned black and a smirk played on her face. "Thanatos, lord of Death, my gift be unto you." She could just imagine the smirk on his face and the chuckle escaping his lips. Kol and Elijah know who the men in her visions were, so they laughed a little and shook their heads. Klaus, dismissed it and put it in the "later" pile. He had bigger concerns at the moment.

Sara stood with her father outside of Alaric's tomb. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to comfort him. There were tears streaming down everyone's faces, even her own. When Alaric walked out and noticed them all, she kept mumbling an apology. She repeated it like a mantra. Her face was buried in Damon's side. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to face the man she didn't save.

"You saved Elena, Matt and Jeremy. There is nothing more I want in this world than for them to be safe. Don't feel guilty, you saved three people, three people I love. That's all I can ask for." He hugged her, trying to give her comfort and thank her for doing what she did. "Take care of your dad for me. He's an idiot, but he's our idiot."

Sara smiled at him through the tears, and nodded as he walked away back into the tomb. She kissed her Dad's cheek, hugged him tightly and walked away. She couldn't stand being there.

* * *

The raven haired witch shifted into a white wolf and ran. She ran for hours and only when she heard footsteps approaching her did her stride falter. The white wolf entered a clearing and turned abruptly, prepared for anything. She was met by four Originals, a red head and a wolf. The wolf was at the head of the group and he appeared defensive. He turned his head to wave the others back and approached her carefully. He knew her wolf had taken over completely and he needed to bring the girl back from the edge.

They stared at each other and growled. The sound sent chills down the spines of all gathered and they truly feared for the two in front of them. What happened next shocked them both. The silver wolf did the one thing no one ever believed he would. It submitted. The wolf bowed its head and eyes and allowed the white wolf to approach.

Sara noticed more of her surroundings. She was no longer solely focused on running, on her instincts. She noticed the wolf in front of her, submitting. The sight struck her and brought her back from the very dangerous placed she'd been in. She placed herself in front of him and used her snout to raise his. Their eyes locked and many emotions passed through hers. A tear drop fell down her cheek and he nudged it away with his nose. She subtly nodded to him.

They both shifted back.

A very naked Niklaus caught the young beauty as she collapsed under the weight of the world. He held her in his lap on the ground as she broke down. Sobs wretched from her body and she just kept mumbling. She clung to the hybrid like he was her dying breath of air. The others looked on with mixed emotions of shock, sadness, pity and in the case of Rebekah and Elijah, jealousy. All Rebekah wanted was for her brother to treat her as such and Elijah wanted to be the one to comfort her. Little did either of them know, Klaus and the little witch were having a silent conversation.

 **It's my fault.** Her voice was shaking.

 **It is not.** Klaus spoke to her in a soothing voice, he wasn't great at consoling people but he was trying. He felt horrible for the girl.

 **It is. If only I'd been there sooner I could have saved him. He didn't have to die.**

 **You could not have been their sooner, you did everything you could.**

 **I was in bed with your brother. If I hadn't wanted him, if I had controlled myself, I could have been there earlier, I could have saved him.**

He understood now why she blamed herself, not simply because she couldn't see him but because she believe she'd been foolish and impulsive and selfish. She honestly thought she needed to be punished for wanting a moment of happiness, for giving in to what she wanted. **You didn't know. You couldn't have known. This is not your fault. This is my mother. She did this. Not you.**

 **But…**

 **No! This was not you. You saved three lives. You did that. You saved even more, who knows what would happen if the hunter rose.**

Sara nodded and tried to calm herself. Her breathing eventually evened out and she stared at Klaus. **You're naked.** She commented.

 **Yes. Like what you see?** They both laughed, confusing the group around them. Rebekah moved forward with some pants for her brother. They both stood and Sara took a step backwards. She moved away from the gathered group and when Rebekah came closer she refused to meet her eyes. She stared intently at the ground until she sensed Klaus approaching her. **Are you alright?**

She shook her head and started to shake. She was exhausted from the day and all that had happened. He lifted her and started to carry her home. Elijah stepped forward to take her, but her arms tightened around the hybrids neck. He shot his brother an apologetic look.

Kol looked on saddened. He knew what she was feeling, she was punishing herself for what had happened. Blaming herself was her way of managing. He assumed she'd blame herself for not saving the man and be even more upset, because in her mind she could have been there earlier if she hadn't enjoyed time with Elijah. He'd known her long enough to simply know what she was behaving the way she was.

She felt as if Klaus was the person she needed. The evil hybrid that caused suffering could understand the guilt and heartbreak she felt. That evil hybrid, wasn't even with her. He was simply the friend she needed in that moment. Sara didn't feel guilt for finding comfort in him.

 **My brother wishes to comfort you, love.**

 **Please no! I don't deserve that.** Sara begged her familiar to follow her wishes and no matter how much it hurt his brother, he would. Right now, this girl is what mattered. He'd do what she wanted.

* * *

She spent the night at the Mikaelson's and she hadn't left Klaus' side. Everyone was confused and slightly upset with the turn of events, but no one said anything in front of her.

The next morning she woke up on the couch, against the hybrid, due to noise in the kitchen. She heard Rebekah yelling about how Sara wasn't acting like herself. Elijah sounded defeated, Finn was giving her the benefit of the doubt, Sage agreed with Rebekah, but Kol silenced them all with his answer.

"She's punishing herself and he understands that. Right now, she hates herself. She'd rather have died and saved him, than have him die. If she chooses Nik to cling on to, let her, because the other option is that she goes through this alone. Leave her alone!" Kol's words rung through them all and Sara turned her face into the hybrid's shoulder, trying to muffle her sobs. Klaus was awake. He heard what his siblings were saying. He wrapped his arms around her, and brought her closer. It was exactly what she needed; his strength.

She resolved to be done crying. She couldn't do it anymore. Sara mentally told Klaus she was going to shower and he told her to use his. No one would bother her in there.

She did.

When she came out she found a fresh outfit, from either Rebekah or Sage, on the bed. Beside it was one of Klaus' henley t-shirts, a royal blue one. She threw it on with the black jeans, and made her way downstairs. She'd tied the shirt at the bottom and thrown her hair into a messy wet bun. She looked comfortable and much better than she had before.

* * *

 **So, Klaus and Sara? Weird, but cute, huh? At least thats how I see it. Like they aren't fully comfortable with how easily they fit into each other's lives. Well Sara has a lot less of a problem with it, but Klaus is pretty accepting of it. For her, he's a sweet heart, but no one else. Hopefully, the witch can change that about him.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry again for being sucky at updating.**

 **-Nicole**


	23. Chapter 22: No Mate Not Me

**Well I have time for one more chapter. Here goes.**

 **I don't own TVD or TO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Finn and Sage had packed up the night before and left while she was in the shower. They both left her a letter telling her where they were and told her to call them when she was ready. Kol was off getting wasted. Rebekah was at the school for clean up and Klaus was packing the house. She walked into the kitchen and ran smack into Elijah, clearly not paying attention.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"It's alright, Sarafina."

"No, I'm really sorry. It's my fault he's dead, not yours, and in punishing myself, I'm punishing you." She bowed her head in shame.

"Its most assuredly not your fault." He told her, trying to reach her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But it is. I was happy, so truly happy that I didn't sense your mother's magic. I should have known." The self reprimanding tone she used was harsh to his ears. Both of them were battling mixed emotions. Elijah was both ecstatic and heart broken at her confession. She made him that happy as well, and he truly hated how she took on the weight of the world.

"It is not your job to save everyone." He was begging for her to believe him.

"You don't understand that it is." She moved past him and walked to get a glass of water. Klaus sensed her distress and joined them swiftly in the kitchen. To Elijah's dismay, he watched a weight lift from her shoulders when she felt his brother in the room. He was so jealous and hurt that he left. He walked out of the house, got in his car and left.

* * *

Sara turned and walked over to Klaus. "You deserve to be happy. Why do you push my brother away?"

She moved over to him, and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Watch." She showed him everything she'd learned while she'd been in a coma. "I am linked to you and Finn. I don't want to put any one else in that situation. If it will keep him safe, then I will stand to be unhappy."

"My brother is your soulmate." It was not a question, but a statement. Sara nodded anyways. "And I am, your familiar?" Klaus sounded accepting but afraid, maybe even slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, think of it as you being my strength. Your brother is my heart, my mate. Finn, is like my doctor. It would not surprise me if I bonded with Kol and Rebekah more permanently as well, I will not allow it. The blood spell linked me very slightly to them already. I'll wait for it to wear off." Sara would not put any more people in danger. Being linked to her could cripple them if she ever died.

Klaus seemed to be processing everything, but he hugged her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "You should allow them to chose for themselves."

Sara shook her head and stepped away. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll probably be gone for a couple hours. I'll help you pack after." She swiftly left the house and took off.

* * *

True to her words, it was hours before she returned home. When she did, she was surprised at the sight she saw. Elena was tied to a chair with blood draining from her. She mentally called out to Niklaus. He found her within seconds and showed her his day.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Tyler entering the house. She scanned his mind and projected their plan to Nik. When he moved to intervene she stopped him.

* * *

Minutes later Niklaus walked into the room. "So much for that sire bond." He said.

Tyler stood straight and answered cockily. "I'm not your little bitch anymore."

Klaus smiled and walked towards him. He was honestly curious as to how the boy had managed it. "How did you break the sire bond?" The young one had such fire, for being so young and stupid.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love."

"That's impossible." He couldn't believe that it would be such a simple, yet painful fix.

"Is it?" Tyler sauntered towards the Hybrid. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?" That comment hit home.

Klaus didn't show his irritation, he wouldn't let him know he had gotten to him. "You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery."

Tyler was enraged by the man. He couldn't understand how he could be so ignorant to the fact that he may have freed his hybrids but he also ruined their lives. They'd lost who they were, they'd lost their freedom, simply so they didn't experience pain once a month. "You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler walked towards Elena and helped her stand. "Come on."

Klaus sped forward, and pushed the doppelgänger aside. Her head smacked against a ledge, and she fell into unconscious proceeded to grab Tyler by the throat and push him into a wall. "Good bye, Tyler."

He reached to pull Tyler's heart out, but Tyler twisted his arm. Tyler was joined by Damon and Stefan who subdues the hybrid. Stefan made contact with his bloodstream and in a forest Bonnie started her chant. As she stopped Jeremy's heart, Klaus' stopped.

Tyler being the only one still focused on the Original noticed a flash of purple in his eyes before he was completely desiccated. He thought it was odd and wondered what it meant, but shook it off because they'd succeeded. He was over joyed at how free he was.

* * *

Klaus' body went up in flames. All was lost, they were going to die. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, the vampires of the Quarter and Marcel.

Damon hung up with Elena and faced Alaric. "I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip."

Alaric rushed over to Damon. His fist connected with his face, sending him falling unceremoniously to the ground. A very bloodied Damon laded on the ground for the umpteenth time.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric asked him.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric."

"Don't call me that!" Enraged psychotic Alaric did not enjoy his nickname. He used as much force as he could and kicked his drinking body in the stomach.

Damon was defeated, he no longer cared. He was going to die anyways. Instead of his thoughts being on his brother or his daughter, they were on the girl he loved, and he felt shame for not thinking of the little raven haired girl that loved him with abandon. He wondered where she was, he hadn't seen her since the tomb. He was giving her space, but now he felt worse. On his last day alive, all he'd worried about was Elena, the girl that didn't love him nearly as much as his daughter did.

He didn't get chance to say good bye to his baby girl.

Alaric broke through his thoughts. "We're not friends."

"We were." Damon loved this man.

"Well, our friends was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you." Alaric hit Damon in the face breaking bones.

"Is that all you got?" Damon was true to himself to the end.

"Not quite." Alaric moved to stake Damon, but was thrown off. Damon gained the upper hand and punched him in the face. They continued fighting until Alaric dropped the stake. "What's happening?"

"Oh no." Damon realized that if Alaric is dying it meant Elena was too. He tried to keep Alaric up, he tried to give him strength.

"What's happening?!" The hunter demanded.

Alaric fell to the ground with Damon holding him. Damon was screaming at the corpse telling him he was not dead. A noise caught his attention and he looked up. Klaus was walking towards him. "You're dead." There was a large bloodstain on his shirt like it's been stabbed, but his skin was healed and he appeared fine.

"No mate." Klaus sounded broken as he walked towards the casket and opened the lid. Inside was a slightly burnt copy of himself. He opened his body's eyes. They were purple. "Not me."

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it there.**

 **Much love,**

 **-Nicole**


	24. Chapter 23: Saving Salvatore

**Sorry for being a world class jerk with the last chapter. This one is pretty short, it's basically just filling in between 22 &24\. **

**As always, I don't TVD or TO. I do own Sara and the changes she brings.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"No mate." Klaus sounded broken as he walked towards the casket and opened the lid. Inside was a slightly burnt copy of himself. He opened his body's eyes. They were purple. "Not me."

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

A tear rolled over Klaus' cheek as he bowed his head.

Damon stood and took in what the hybrid is looking at. "No no no no no no!" Damon started screaming and fell to the ground. He's watched his daughter die once already, he couldn't do it again. "You!" He said accusingly to the hybrid.

Klaus turned to him. "She wanted to protect her family. There's a chance to save her, but you have to let me take her." His eyes meet the broken father's. "Please."

Damon noticed the break in his voice and the tears on his face. He'd never seen the hybrid care for anyone, much less broken like this. If there was any chance at getting his daughter back he'd trust Klaus. He nodded his head, and allowed the man to leave with her body. He didn't trust his voice, but his eyes were full of warning.

He laid the body in the front seat of the SUV, and turned back to the raven haired man on the ground. Niklaus placed a piece of paper in Damon's hand. "Just in case." He got into the car and drove away.

* * *

Flashback to earlier

 _Sara read the plan in Tyler's mind. They were going to be getting rid of Niklaus. She told him everything, watching while his rage slowly but surely consumed him. It mirrored her own. It was lost on her, how her family could harm others so easily. It was especially bothersome, because they knew what the Originals meant to her. Their connection was obvious._

 _When Nik went to stop them, she stopped him._

 _Their internal conversation was quick but efficient._ ** _Let me be you._**

 _He stared at her blankly trying to figure out what she meant._

 ** _Let me turn into you. They will desiccate me and you can find me. We are linked. You will have a greater chance of finding me, than I will of finding you. Plus, if I find you, I'll be hated, but if your revive me, they'll be grateful. Please Niklaus. I cannot live without you._**

 _He contemplated for a moment._ ** _You cannot die for me._**

 ** _Yes, I can. If I die, you and Finn will suffer. But, if you die, many will die and more will suffer their loss. Let me save my family and yours._**

 _He agreed reluctantly. Deep within himself, he knew she wasn't really asking. Her mind was set, she was going to do this, with or without his consent. She held on to him and became the exact double of the man her family hated. Sara took every memory he had and absorbed them. It was more information than she'd ever wanted. She understood him now. Understood why he never wanted anyone to see his past, the things he'd done. It was clear as day why he never let anyone in._ ** _You can trust me. Your life is safe._**

 _They both knew that she didn't solely mean his life, his body, but also his past. It was safe with her. She would guard the secrets she he kept hidden, she knew. It was an overwhelming amount of trust that allowed it. None the less, he had an urge to threaten her, but quelled it knowing it was not necessary._

 _She knew everything from his past, from the moment he was born. The first time Mikael beat him. Loving Tatia. Becoming vampires. Centuries upon centuries of history flooded her mind. The pain, love, anger and every other thing he had felt, flowed through her._

* * *

 _He left the mansion and opened his mind to her link. The Scooby Gang couldn't be allowed to feel his presence or they'd know something was wrong. For her plan to work, he couldn't intervene, no matter how much he'd want to._

 _He saw it all. Klaus felt her desiccate. It took every ounce of his willpower to not rush back into the house and save her. He was able to watch it all through her perspective. The sickening pain of the blood coming to a halt in her veins. The way her family looked at her with contempt. The joy she read plainly on their faces at seeing her, well Klaus, vulnerable._

* * *

 _When they left the house, with Sara he tracked down Tyler Lockwood._

 _"_ _But you? How?" Tyler stammered over himself full of fear._

 _"_ _Wasn't me, mate." Klaus stepped menacingly towards him. "Your little friends know without a shadow of a doubt that I turned you. Therefore, if I am staked tonight, you have to die."_

 _Klaus' tone left no room for questions. "But.."_

 _Tyler didn't even finish the sentence before Klaus had him pinned against the wall across the room. "Fake it and hide. Or I will kill you. I will kill Caroline. I will kill your mother. I will kill Matt. I will kill Bonnie. I will kill Elena." Klaus released him. "If my body is staked, you die. This is not a suggestion, this is a command. Now follow it."_

 _There was something harsh and unhinged abut the hybrid that made Tyler tremble. He had never seen this particular glint of unsettling crazy in Klaus' eyes before. It terrified him to his core, not knowing what the ancient man before him would do. Hell, Tyler wasn't even sure that Klaus knew how far he'd go in that moment._

* * *

 _Klaus left the house and the petrified hybrid behind. He used Sara's phone to call Sage._

"Sara? You alright?" _A worried Sage's voice rang out through the phone._

 _"_ _She is going to die if you and Finn do not come back, now. I do not have time to explain, but he is the only one that can save her."_

 _Sage would have argued, but she had never heard the Hybrid sound so desperate. The pure fear and pain he felt was enough to convince the red head of his honesty."On our way." They hung up and Klaus went hunting for Sara._

 _Th hybrid beloved in the witch, more than he had in anyone. Even though his trust in her was infallible, he needed a back up plan. He needed Finn there to save her, in case he was unable to find her in time. This young witch was willing to sacrifice herself to save him and had already done so for his eldest brother. She deserved his loyalty._

 _On his life, he promised to save her. Whatever it took._

 _She had earned it._

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked it. Sorry that it was a little short.**

 **Much love,**

 **-Nicole**


	25. Chapter 24: Awakening

**So, I'm horrible. I know. I'm so sorry. I'm currently doing spring then summer courses, which I don't know if any of you have done, but they're so much harder than normal because you have so much to get through in very little time. I have about one assignment due every day of class, so I'm crazy busy. That** **said, I'll try my best to update when I have a minute, but I don't really have time to write, nor the creativity. I'm sorry in advance.**

 **I don't own TVD or TO. I own Sara and all her awesomeness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Klaus took Sara's body to the Lockwood Cellar to hide her. He waited patiently, and watched carefully so she did not turn back into herself. He'd sent a text to Sage giving her instructions to the Cellar. He also gave her instructions for Finn, so if they were lost Finn could follow his link to Sara.

A sudden burst of black and red light shot out fro the casket and wrapped around them. Niklaus felt his energy draining, he moved closer to her and knew she was pulling from him to keep herself alive. When he thought he was going to pass out he heard the footsteps of his brother and Sage running down the stairs. A beam of blue and yellow wrapped around Finn. It pulled them in. Finn stumbled the closer he got, but he bit into his wrist and placed it over the girl's mouth.

They all silently pleaded for her to drink. Niklaus shouted in her mind. **Drink Sara! Drink! Come back to us, to me, to Finn, to Sage, to Rebekah, to Kol, to Stefan, to Elijah and to Damon. Come back!** With each name he spoke, he felt her drain on him lessen. She slowly returned to herself and started swallowing vigorously from the wrist in her face.

She sat up and was immediately hugged by Sage. "Stop dying!" The red head mumbled into her shoulder.

Sara laughed. "I'll try." She turned to Finn and raised her hand to his cheek. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He nodded. Their connection was very pure.

A cell phone cut through the air. Klaus raised it to Sara. "It's Tyler's. His mother will not stop calling." He gave her a look saying he didn't kill the boy and she shifted into Tyler. It was slightly painful due to her being all dead and desiccated. "Hey mom, what's up?"

 _"_ _Tyler, thank God! Are you okay?"_

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

 _"_ _Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler don't tell me where you are. The less I know the better."_

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

 _"_ _You didn't answer your phone honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline."_

"Why? What happened to Caroline?"

 _"_ _The council took her."_

"What do you mean they took her?"

* * *

Once they'd figured out what had happened, Klaus wanted to save Caroline. However didn't have the energy after Sara had drained him and Finn. Being that she didn't want him to suffer the potential lose of the girl he cared for she shifted into Tyler and went to save the vivacious blonde. She probably wouldn't have cared and just left the girl but for Klaus liked her, a lot. Caroline seemed to be one of the few people in this town that Sara could stand.

Although, she hated becoming another without permission, being Tyler made the situation easier. No one knew where she was and Klaus was supposed to be dead. Plus, she knew that seeing Tyler would make the girl move comfortable. Not to mention, the extreme strength she got from being a hybrid compensated from the sluggish sensation of death still writhing in her veins.

* * *

Tyler flipped the brigade and ripped the back doors off the van.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked.

He stepped in and started ripping the ropes binding her to the vehicle. "I'm harder to kill than you'd think." He told her.

Caroline is crying while freeing herself. "You're alive? How are you alive?" Her face is plastered with a smile as she questions him.

"No time. Come on, we've got to go." He finished pulling of her ropes, and helped her stand. He pulled her from the car, and shove her to get her moving.

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah asked him.

Tyler turns to look at her. "Keep 'em busy Bex." He winks at her. "Klaus and I'll get you soon, bestie."

Rebekah is laying there confused and shocked. Klaus was dead and no one knew where Sara was. "No. That's not possible."

They rushed off into the forest and Caroline started kissing Tyler with passion. "I never thought I'd see you again!" She says between kisses. "How are you alive?"

Generally, Sara would have just thrown the blond vampire off, but she was seriously depleted. It didn't help that she had Klaus in her mind saying it was hot. He was not helping at all. She pulled hard on her link to Klaus and pushed Caroline back. "Easy blondie. 'Nother time, 'nother place, 'nother body, maybe, but not now."

Caroline looked seriously confused. Sara shifted back to herself. "Not that I wasn't enjoying that, 'cause you're hot, but how about we stop now."

"You're not…Where's Tyler?" Caroline stepped menacingly forward. She hd hope in her eyes that he was still alive, but seemed to break more and more by the minute.

Sara shrugged, and pinned the girl in place with a wave of her hand. "He's alive, but out of town. I'll summon him back when the time is right. Now, we need to save the other's that were rounded up."

Caroline thought about it for a moment. "Alright." She said.

Sara reached out to Klaus, as it was still easier to reach him than Finn,and told him to meet at the Gilbert house. "Why did you save me?" Caroline asked her.

"Well other than I actually don't hate you. You matter to Klaus and he matters to me." Sara shrugged as they got in her car and drove towards the Gilbert's.

* * *

Damon was standing on the porch looking at an envelope when they approach. Finn, Sage and Klaus pull up at the same time.

"You still had hope." Sara said startling Damon. He sped to her and picked her up. There were tears in his eyes as he spun her around. "I'm here, I'm alive." She ran her fingers through his hair soothing him and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked pulling back. His glare was enough to make her cringe.

"If I died then you'd hurt, but you'd be alive. If he died you'd rejoice, but then you'd die. I couldn't let thousands die." She marched past him towards the house. "Come out and join the search party." She yelled to the three humans inside.

Sheriff Forbes ran out of the house and embraced her daughter. "Thank God you're alive. I was so worried!"

"I know Mom." Caroline said hugging her Mom back.

"Now that the reunions are over, can we get to finding my sister?" Klaus snarked to the others.

"Shut up puppy." Sara shot at him. The group froze as he walked towards her menacingly. When he was inches from her, she reached up dramatically slowly and flicked his nose. "Bad dog." She quickly stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She turned to the rest of the group. "I assure you, if any of you try that, you'll die. Now where were we?"

The Sheriff turned to Damon. "With your vervain and Alaric's weapons; they could be anywhere."

Damon was frustrated. His brother and the girl he loved were taken. "Come on guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

Matt suddenly piped up. "The Pastor has a cattle ranch." They all turned to him. "Those pens could easily be modified."

"It's remote, it's secluded." The doctor told them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let's go." Damon said to the blonde quarter back. Sara placed her hand on his chest and became Matt.

"Not happening. He stays, he lives." Matt/Sara stared down her father. Within minutes the group was loaded in Sara's vanquish and Klaus' SUV and away they went.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, and sorry again for the time it took. Life is insane right now.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, and hey, so I want to give her some grave flaw, something that the Original, her family and Marcel/Davina have to over come. Something horrible she did in her past, is coming past to haunt her type deal, so if you guys have any idea as to what it should be, please let me know.**

 **-Nicole**


	26. Chapter 25: Farm of Emotions

**I'm tired of disclaimers so, for the rest of the story, if anything is recognizable as either TVD or TO it is not mine. I own changes as well as Sara and any other OCs I create. If I do.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Klaus and Damon decided to be bait and distract the guards by the house. They were chosen as neither of them had a problem killing humans. Sara went with them to act as the human they were trying to kill. She'd taken a hefty amount of Finn's blood before they got there so she could survive being mauled if need be.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here." Damon taunted the house.

The Pastor walked out and noticed the unharmed Matt in the arms of Klaus. "Let him go. The boy's innocent." He called to them.

"Yes, but that will not stop me from killing him." Klaus said and wretched Matt's neck to the side. "Give us your hostages and he's all yours." Klaus gets closer to Matt's neck.

"Come on Pastor. You know we'll kill him. We want to kill him." Damon's voice is almost seductive with his lust for blood.

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out." The naive Pastor believed that telling them to go away would work.

 **He can't. You have too.** Sara's voice echoed in Klaus' mind. "Good bye Quarterback." Klaus sneered. It went against ever fibre of his being to hurt Sara, but here he was about to do it. His fangs were just about to enter Matt/Sara's neck when two shots rang out. Both vampires fell to the ground.

"Run inside!" The Pastor called to Matt. He reached out with a hand and motioned him forward.

"You should not have done that!" The Pastor was involuntarily launched forward. Two men rounded the house and fired two shots into Sara, who now looked like herself. She fell backward into Klaus. Upon contact with him, her magic shot out. A bubble now surrounded them and Damon. It was shimmering with black and red veins, the colour she associated between herself and Klaus. She took both the vampires hands and sneered at the deputies.

Damon and Klaus watched with horror and fascination as the two men stopped dead in their tracks. They grasped at their throats as if being choked and then with a snap, they both fall to the ground.

"Let us check on the others." She announced and walked off towards the barn. She'd completely forgotten about the fact that she was shot. The witch currently had a bullet in her shoulder and one in her stomach. Neither one even slowed her down.

* * *

They walked into the barn to find the vampires trying to break the locks. They were infused with vervain, as was everything in the barn. Sara huffed. "Clearly I'm needed." She laughed and all of the doors flew off. Damon and Stefan both rushed to Elena, while Klaus helped Rebekah. She came running to Sara and wrapped her arms around her.

"Where were you?" Rebekah buried her face in the witch's neck. She noticed to smell of blood and pulled away. "Are you okay?"

The Original family surrounded the witch. "I was shot." Sara said like it was no big deal.

Klaus reached forward, as Finn pinned Sara to his chest. Finn's bleeding wrist was over her mouth. Klaus' fingers worked to pull the bullets out. The witch's screams were only muffled by the arm in her face. When the hybrid was done, she took one more pull from Finn and pulled away. "I'm fine." She said to the men.

Sara looked at her family. Sadness was clear in her eyes. "I died." Her attention turned back to Rebekah. "That's where I was. Dead. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Rebekah placed her hands on either side of the girls face. "You are going to have to explain. I'm just glad you're alright and thank you for saving me." She kissed the girl on the forehead, before moving to hug her eldest brother.

Stefan, Elena and Damon had heard her conversation with Rebekah. Stefan moved to his niece. "What do you mean you were dead?"

Sara's eyes filled with tears as they turned to Damon. She tumbled backwards into Klaus. "You didn't even tell him?" Her voice cracked with pain. Her father knew she was dead and didn't tell his brother, he clearly hadn't even seemed upset because Stefan would have asked why. She turned to Stefan.

"You desiccated me and Alaric shoved a stake through my heart. Klaus retrieved my body from Damon. He and Finn saved my life. Your brother, knew I was dead. But apparently a transitioning Elena beats a dead daughter on the emotional pain scale." Sara couldn't even see there were so many tears in her eyes. She spoke to both Finn and Klaus. **I want to leave now.**

Without pause Finn grabbed Rebekah and Sage, while Klaus picked up Sara and they left. She heard someone calling out to her, but it was gone to quick to know who it was. She closed her eyes and cried as they loaded themselves into Klaus' car. Sage drove because Sara would not let go of the hybrid. She was wrapped around him, as she sobbed into his neck. She kept telling him how sorry she was for doing this to him and all he did was run his hand down her hair.

 **Are they home?** Klaus knew who she was talking about and he didn't have the heart to tell her that both his brothers had left town, Kol before she sacrificed herself and Elijah once he thought his brother dead. No answer was enough of an answer for her. She held him tighter and sobbed harder.

Her sounds broke the hearts of the vampires in the car, they all felt horrible for what this girl had recently been through. They didn't know her past with her family, but they suspected it was horrible. They'd seen the shame on Damon's face when she brought up the importance of family at the Grill. They knew she wasn't always her families first choice and that broke their hearts to see. This girl deserved to be first, she deserved to be loved unconditionally.

Klaus couldn't help but reflect on all the times he'd hurt his family. He wondered if he'd ever made them feel the way this broken girl in his arms felt. She'd nearly died to save him, a monster, not just because it meant saving people she loved, but because it'd save, thousands she hadn't met. It'd save him and it'd save him family heartbreak. He'd broken their hearts more times than he could count and now looking at this amazing person in his arms, he wanted to be better.

She must have sensed his inner turmoil, because her hand went up to his cheek and she dove into his mind. For a moment and only a moment, he felt violated, but then he realized that her mind was always open to him and he understood that she was trying to sooth him. She scanned through his thoughts to figure out why he was upset. To the outside world Niklaus Mikaelson carried an expression of annoyance, but Sara saw it in his eyes, she saw his emotions.

 **They'll forgive you, if you try. All you have to do is try. The reason I'm upset is because they don't try. Sure they're there for me when all is perfect, but whenever there's something wrong with Elena or Katherine or one of the many other excuses they've had over the years, they leave me. Stand by them, trust them, don't leave them, and you'll heal.**

She stepped out of his mind and subsequently fell asleep in the car. When he had her in bed, he used her phone to call both Elijah and Kol. He didn't tell them why they needed to come back, but solely that they did. He told them to meet him in Chicago and gave them the address to his home there.

He was taking his family, including Sara, away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Someone asked what my update schedule was and honestly I have no idea. I have major writers block at the moment, coupled with an incredibly busy schedule. I will do my best to get chapters out when I can or when I have motivation to, but no promises.**

 **I appreciate all of the amazing feedback.**

 *****Seriously guys, I need an idea about how to involve a conflict. She will be massively changing the story line, so if anyone has anything they'd like to see out of this story I'm all for some hints. I may not use them, but I may. And at least they may guide me towards something else.*****


	27. Chapter 26: Family Relations

**So this is where the story diverges more from my writing.**

 **In trying to motivate myself to write more, I reread this chapter and there were things I wanted to change. So, I'm just updating this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

The following day, after arriving in Chicago, Sara refused to move from the bed she'd slept in. They were the first ones there and she hadn't been able to sleep, so she crawled in with Niklaus, who seemed to be her new found best friend. He understood her.

Elijah and Kol arrived the next morning. No one told them anything, saying that it was up to Sara. However, Klaus did tell them she saved his and Rebekah's lives in the previous days.

Lunch came and went, without any sign that the witch would leave her bed. Klaus decided he was going to go see her, only to be stopped by Elijah. "Allow me, Niklaus?" Klaus nodded and returned to his seat in the living room.

Elijah climbed the stairs to his brothers room. He knocked gently on the door, but when no answer came he slowly opened it. What he saw broke his heart. Sara was curled up, with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. She was shaking and silent tears fell from her eyes. If you didn't see them, you would have never suspected she was crying.

Elijah ditched his suit jacket, and crawled into the bed behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Every muscle in the small woman tensed and for a moment he thought she'd push him away. She didn't. She turned to him and wrapped herself around him. Her face was buried in his shoulder.

After some time comforting her, Elijah felt her calm. She raised her head, and locked her eyes with his. "I'm sorry."

He was taken aback. "You have nothing to apologize for." The Original couldn't understand why she thought she needed to apologize, least of all to him. He left, he didn't even know she died. She'd died to save his brother, and he had no idea, because he'd left her.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for being hot and cold. I'm sorry for crying all over you." Sara couldn't meet his eyes. Her gaze was firmly locked on his chest.

"It is I, who should apologize to you. I left, I was not there." He was incredibly jealous of his brother. Klaus had gotten to hold her through her vulnerability, not only because Elijah himself was absent, but also because the woman he loved chose his brother. Now all the second eldest Original wanted was to be there to comfort her.

"I pushed you away. I forgive you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You need not apologize, however I forgive you." He kissed her softly. The kiss conveyed an apology and all the comfort that could possibly be given between two sets of lips. Elijah felt Sara smile into the kiss, it touched his heart. Again, he felt irrevocably tied to this young girl.

When the kiss deepened and passion reigned, Sara pulled away quickly looking down in shame. She didn't want to do this to him. She wouldn't take away his choice. She wouldn't link them without his consent. "We can't."

"I do not understand." Elijah tilted the girls face so their eyes met. He saw an incredible sadness, and to his surprise, fear.

"I will not take your choice away. I need to speak to your family and to you, before anything else happens." Every syllable she spoke was hesitant. Elijah simply nodded, and Sara moved to dress. She only had one pair of pants and her shirt was dirty, so she stole one of Klaus' knowing he wouldn't mind.

* * *

They found Klaus drawing in the parlour, while Kol watched some detective show. Sara couldn't help but find it ironic due to the fact that Kol had probably stumped many law enforcement personnel over the years. Their eyes snapped up when she walked in the room and they easily read the anxiety and sadness on her face. "I need to speak to you all."

Within an instant the other had joined them in the room and they were all seated patiently awaiting whatever she had to say. Klaus already knew what she needed to tell them. He sat beside her and took her hand in support.

"You all know about my coma-vision-thingy." They all nodded in response. "I figured out the telepathy. I can read most minds if I focus and it's supposed to get easier, but the reason I can talk to Klaus and Finn is a little more complicated." Kol and Elijah glanced between their two brothers and the girl. They hadn't known she could speak to Finn as well. They were curious and slightly worried.

"They're some kind of bonds. The bond with Finn is one that has never before been created. Both of our blood and that of his family was used to link us. We are also linked by shared death, and shared salvation. In other words, Finn can heal me when no other can and I can do the same for him. Our lives are tied. If Finn dies I will most likely feel it and be severely weakened, the same could be said in reverse." She hadn't discussed this with Finn and was intently watching his reaction. "They called him my Shadow." Finn appeared to be processing. "I am sorry Finn. I altered your life, I had no right." Sara was now looking away.

"Sarafina Salvatore. You saved my family, you saved my life, you saved my brother and you helped save my sister. I have no regrets. I shall protect you with my life as you have done for me." The vow that Finn spoke echoed nothing but truth. Sara was touched and tears of admiration sprang to her eyes.

"Thank you, Finn Mikaelson." She nodded at him. The others were absorbing the information causing silence to fill the room. It was not uncomfortable or awkward, but full of emotion. They were all eternally grateful for the things this young witch had done for them, but wary of the new discoveries and the things yet untold.

Klaus squeezed her hand and she took a deep calming breath. "Niklaus is different. He is in simple terms, my familiar. Like a witch's cat." Kol burst into laughter. He knew the most about witches and knew familiars were rarely what everyone thought. He couldn't stop himself from imagining his brother as a little white cat following his best friend around.

Sara's had tightened on Klaus' to keep him from reacting. She simply waved her hand so Kol was mute and still. Rebekah looked on happy, and somewhat jealous. There had been many a time where she wished she could silence her brothers, especially Kol, so easily. "I wish I could do that."

"Sorry, Bex." The raven haired witch had to shake her head to bring herself back to the matter at hand. "So Nik, is very tightly bound to me. I can draw strength from him directly. We can speak as one, with Finn it's more like talking through a tunnel, but with Nik it's as if he's speaking directly to me. Familiars are said to be guardians and protectors, in the vaguest sense. I can probably tell you where he is at any point and time, he could do the same." She looked at Niklaus for confirmation. He nodded. "Even if our link is closed, I have a general sense of his emotions. We can tune it out easily enough."

Nik added to her statement. "Whereas Finn will feel her death, I experience it." His eyes glazed over with pain and sadness. "I felt her desiccate and my skin turned grey. She was stabbed and I bled. It was rather uncomfortable." He was trying to lighten the subject or blow it off like it was no big deal.

Sara smacked his arm indignantly. "Ass! You didn't tell me that!" Some of the others chuckled.

Kol, now unbound, interrupted what would probably become a bit of an argument. "So my best friend managed to wrap my brothers around her." Kol chuckled a little before he caught the guilt flash across Sarafina's face. "There's more." He didn't ask it, he stated.

"Yes. This is why I wanted the rest of you here. You all have a slight link to me, through the blood of your family and for Sage through Finn. You two have shared blood before obviously; you're linked to Finn which links you to me." She said to the red head. "The longer we are together, the more it will grow. I won't force it on any of you. I feel bad enough doing it to Finn and Klaus. I will walk away if it's what you all want." She hung her head in shame. No one said anything, so Sara go up and very quickly left the room. Her heart was slowly, excruciatingly breaking, but she planned to follow through and obey their wishes.

Sarafina was packing when Nik entered his bedroom. The hybrid moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her. "If you're leaving I will come with you."

Sara shook her head violently and swallowed before speaking. "I won't take you from your family. It's best if I leave alone. That way none of them will come looking for you. Especially Elijah."

Sara hadn't noticed the company now standing in the room by the door. She turned abruptly when someone spoke. "Why especially me?" Elijah's voice carried his hurt.

Sara gaped. Her mind seemed to halt. Like a traffic jam thoughts clogged her mind, yet none moved, frozen.

Klaus decided to help her out. "Let's give them a moment."

Elijah barely noticed that the rest of his family had left. He was focused solely on the young woman before him, who still hadn't answered him. Elijah sped in front of her; anger and heartbreak played out on his face. "Why am I the one you want least chasing you?"

Sara's voice wouldn't carry her words. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly. Her eyes were down cast in fear and shame.

"Why?!" Elijah screamed in her face.

"No." Sara's voice was small and pleading. She didn't want him to know.

"Sarafina why?!" Elijah was now even more frustrated.

The damn finally broke. "Because you're my soulmate!" She yelled back at him. He tried to understand what she'd meant. Her eyes fell away from his and a tear fell down her cheek. "You'd be worse off than Nik." Her voice broke at the admission.

Elijah grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely, unable to resist. The kiss sent licks of fire through her veins. It ignited the room with a white glow. They tumbled on to the bed shredding their clothes as they went. His lips moved down her neck; kissing, suckling and nipping. She tried to clear her head. "If-f… we do this… there is no… back-backing out." She wanted to be sure he wanted this and he wasn't just acting on lust.

Elijah moved so he was supported by his forearms on either side of her head. His face was directly over hers. "Sarafina Lilian Salvatore, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. I may not comprehend it, however I know one thing absolutely." He kissed her with so much need it made her quiver beneath him. "You." He kissed her forehead. "Are." He kissed her nose. "Mine." His mouth found hers, and with those words they sank into each other.

* * *

 **Hey, so this chapter was updated, hopefully I can pop out another today.**

 **Fingers crossed,**

 **Nicole**


	28. Chapter 27: Marked as Mine

**Disclaimer; I don't own TVD or TO.**

 **So, here's another chapter for you lovelies. I suck at updating, I know. I apologize profusely and beg your forgiveness.**

 **WARNINGS: blood drinking, fangs and light sexualness (stripping). As such, I will end up changing this story to M. No smuttyness, but I want to be on the safe side.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

They spent the entire rest of the day and night in bed together. A white light that sparkled every colour of the rainbow, like opal in the sun, shone out from them. It bound them. Neither would noticed the marks until the following day.

* * *

They went downstairs for breakfast with everyone else. Finn and Nik each had a place at one head of the table, clockwise it went, Finn, Sage, Elijah, Sara, Klaus, Rebekah and finally Kol to the right side of Finn. Breakfast proceeded as normal, with bickering and their typical family banter. The normality was broken when Sara couldn't take it any longer.

"So, um, I'm just going to ask. Have you guys decided?" She made sure to make eye contact with Sage, Rebekah and Kol, the only three not bound to her.

"Darling, if it means I never lose you again, I will. Plus, I like being tied up by you." Kol winked at her. For a moment, Sara couldn't help but wonder if he even realized he was antagonizing his brother or if it had just become such a habit that it was permanent fixture in his personality.

Elijah stiffened at the comment but relaxed when Sara's hand found it's way to his thigh. **Ignore him 'Lijah.** Elijah jumped a little at the sound of her mind in his head, causing both Finn and Klaus laughed.

"You get used to it brother." Niklaus told him.

Elijah turned very seriously to his lover. "I surely hope his voice does not sound like that in your head." Sara only looked at him confused. **My love, it's quite intimate.**

"No, he doesn't sound like that." Elijah's voice was seductive. It was somewhere between a growl of passion and an intimate whisper. It sounded as if he was speaking huskily into her ear. Sara suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine. It took her longer than she'd care to admit before she was able to compose herself.

Getting back to business the witch turned her eyes toward the two women. "I already love you as a sister." Rebekah said, noticing her glance. That was the blonde's way of saying she accepted and it made Sara smile.

Sage looked hesitant. "I'd like time to think about it if that's alright." Sara nodded. "Finn and I need to be alone and reacquaint ourselves. We leave tomorrow."

The others had expected it. They knew 900 years was too long to mourn someone, to be without them. Sara tried to imagine that long without Elijah and she blinked back a single tear. It would be heart wrenching, but the reunion would be absolutely blissful.

"Of course." Sara spoke for the family like she'd always been there.

"Finn! Before you run off into the sunset, I am going to take your blood." Nik spoke to his brother in a demanding, no-room-for-debate, voice. The other siblings looked at him irritated and confused.

The newest family member decided to diffuse the tension. "He wants it for me. In case." This eased the entire family. Hearing the reason behind the request Finn agreed whole heartedly and without a moments hesitation.

Rebekah looked at her family tentatively. "I will be returning to Mystic Falls. I want to finish my school year."

"You wish to abandon your family for a mundane human life? How pathetic Rebekah." Klaus spoke harshly to his sister. He stood to walk towards her, but Sara thrust him back into his chair.

 **What happened to making up for your wrongs?!**

 **She wants to leave!**

 **No, she wants to experience more from life. Rebekah wants a chance to have fun and be normal. She's been the Original and the sister of Niklaus Mikaelson her whole life. She needs freedom, Niki. She needs to be her own person. Mostly, she needs you to support and accept her decision.**

Klaus hung his head for a moment before looking at his sister. "I'm sorry. I do not like you being away from where I can protect you. If you so wish to have a human experience, I will attempt to support it."

The entire family turned to him in shock. Rebekah was smiling with tears of joy filling and overflowing her oceanic eyes. She stood and ran to her brother jumping in his lap and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Nik!" Rebekah kissed her brother's forehead and looked at the witch, with a radiant smile. "Thank you Sara."

Sara blushed. "He wants to be a good brother. Even when he's an ass he's just trying to protect you. Someone just has to make him stop and think for a moment every now and then." Klaus glared at her and she blew him a kiss. She knew he hated talking about how he felt, but she also knew every deep desire he had. The witch had promised herself that she would help this family as best she could. That was all what she was trying to do.

* * *

Finn and Kol had cleared the table while Sara and Elijah did dishes. Niklaus was off doing something none of them bothered to ask about. The blonde and red headed duo were packing things while discussing where Sage should take Finn. All of the dishes were dry and Sara stood on her tip toes trying to place a cup back into its proper placed in the cupboard. The shirt she had on rode up and she heard someone gasp behind her.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah asked. Sara turned to see what she was talking about only to find the gathered family staring at her.

"What?" Her panic rose.

Niklaus felt the emotion flowing off of her and rushed into the room. He noticed his entire family staring at the witch. Fear rose within the hybrid, leading to irritation when nobody did or said anything. "Would someone explain what is going on?"

Instead of an answer Kol sped to Sarafina's side and pulled her shirt up to just under her bra. "Bloody hell, you have a handprint on your hip."

Sara looked down trying to figure out what he meant. Sure enough, there was a handprint scar on her hip. It was positioned as if someone was holding her hip, fingers wrapped around to the back. It had the look of a scar that had long since healed. Instead of being an angry raised red mark, or even a pink healing scar, it was pale and even with her other skin.

She reached unconsciously, as if in a trance, for Elijah's right hand and placed it over the mark.

It fit perfectly.

The entire mark tingled with his touch. Looking into his chocolate eyes she knew his hand felt the same as the skin it was touching. "Cause my life wasn't weird enough." A nervous giggle escaped her pink lips. Sara rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down.

"Don't you think we should discuss this?" Niklaus asked her as she went to leave the kitchen. He was amazed that she barely reacted to a new and permanent mark being placed upon her skin. Especially a mark that bright said to the world that was claimed.

Sara turned back to him. "Why not roll with the punches?"

Kol, who found the entire situation much too amusing, turned to his elder brother abruptly. "Strip!" The youngest male looked almost giddy.

"I beg your pardon?"

The entire group was focused on Kol. They weren't quite sure why he was bouncing nor why he was telling his elder brother to remove his clothes. "Let us see if you are marked."

"Nope! Nuh-uh!" Sara walked forward holding Elijah's hand. "Only person that gets to inspect him naked is me!"

She dragged him out of the room and to their bedroom.

Sarafina closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest. Obviously waiting for him to remove his clothes, she watched with lust filled eyes. It took him a while to catch up with her train of thought. Elijah's mind was still occupied with the knowledge that every man would know she was his. Once his animalistic side calmed down he began stripping.

His movements were slow, methodic. The man knew exactly what he was doing to her and wished to prolong it. First, his suit jacket hit the floor, followed by his tie. This shoes and socks were removed hastily, all the while keeping his dark eyes trained on the beauty before him. Her hawk-like gaze followed him hands as they slowly untucked his shirt, and moved upwards to open each button. The soft shirt slid down his arms slowly and she couldn't help but fantasize that it were her hands moving over his shoulders and down his arms in lieu of the light blue shirt.

All she wanted in that moment was some provocative music and something soft to fall on if she fainted.

He paused momentarily, waiting till her eyes met his. What he saw were pupils blown so wide, there was barely any of the sky blue left around them. His tongue swept along his lip and her eyes followed it, mouth falling open. The witch was practically panting. Slowly his hands moved to his slacks, unbuttoning them so they to could join the growing pile of fine clothing on the floor. The vampire stepped from their confines, repeating the action with his boxer briefs.

He stood before her in all of his beautifully carved, vampire glory. The witch knew that even in death, nothing could compare to the heaven she felt in that moment. Before her stood her soul mate; bare, beautiful and waiting for her.

Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she moved towards the man she loved. There were no obvious marks on the front side of his body. Her finger tips danced across his chest as she moved around him to look at his back. Sure enough there was her hand print on his shoulder blade. It was positioned as if she was holding on to his back from in front of or, in this case, from beneath him.

Elijah was waiting for her to say something or to feel anything abnormal.

Suddenly, he froze unable to move. He couldn't turn his head to figure out what the noise was behind him. Although, when Sara stepped in front of him, wearing only her lingerie he knew it had been her removing her clothes. She approached him with a predatory glint in her eyes and he found himself free to move. All thoughts of the mark were lost when she grabbed his face kissing him passionately.

On instinct his dominant hand moved to her hip and a jolt of lust shot through them both. His bare palm connecting with the mark sent shock waves through their veins. As Elijah's left hand left her unmarked side and moved to grip her face, in turn Sara slid her right hand down his chest. The caress was almost ticklish but it ignited his already heated skin. She mirrored his hand on her hip before sliding her hand slowly, gently up his back. The moment her hand rested on his scarred flesh they were lost to the world.

Desire coursed through their veins. They were addicts to the pleasure wrought of the other. Without noticing, they found themselves in bed their remaining clothes forgotten. Elijah's tongue explored her mouth with hunger. He passed his tongue along her lip and she shivered.

When she nipped the beautiful soft flesh of his lips he growled deep in his throat. The vampire's control shattered and he switched their position so he was on top of her. His mouth moved to her neck and his fangs lightly scratched her throat. A small trickle of blood escaped only to be caught hungrily by his tongue. The taste was indescribable. In all his centuries, he'd never had anything as magnificent as Sarafina Salvatore. Elijah had to dig out every vestige of control so to not feed off her without permission.

The noble Original sucked on her pulse point. It was the only way he could control his sudden hunger. Worshipping the fragile skin, that separated him from the thing he wanted most in that moment, kept him from driving his fangs through her tender flesh to reach the nectar.

He almost lost himself when she tilted her head further. The silent invitation took him by surprise. Elijah raised his eyes to meet hers, searching. Looking for an indication she was unsure, his gaze bore into hers. The pure joy was indescribable when he found no uncertainty within the woman he loved.

His lips slowly lowered back to her neck. He lavished the skin gently. Elijah's tongue ran up her neck, before his breath ghosted across the wet flesh. A shiver coursed through her body. Sara's eyes glazed over with such need he felt honoured to receive it. With one last searching glance, the vampire sunk his fangs into her neck.

The taste on his tongue was euphoric. Every cell in his body was alight with the passion it elicited. Her love and lust washed over his palette in a sweet dance he wouldn't soon forget. A moan escaped both their throats simultaneously.

Sarafina felt a slight pain in her mouth. Through the haze his mouth created she thought she had bitten down on her lip, tongue or cheek.

Without conscious thought she started kissing the side of his neck in turn. The action spurred him on. He drank very slowly from her neck, doing his best to make this experience last. He didn't know if he would be able to taste her again anytime soon. Elijah wanted this memory tattooed on his brain. He never wanted to forget this; even if he could do it every day for the rest of his life.

They both froze when a set of fangs slid delicately into the Original's neck.

* * *

 **Sorry,**

 **-Nicole**


	29. Chapter 28: Davina

**I don't own TVD or TO.**

 **I am super sorry for my absence. I won't promise to be better, because at the moment I am a full time student with 2 jobs. Basically I'm busy as hell and dying.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 _A day earlier in New Orleans_

Davina woke suddenly from a dead sleep. Her body shot straight up in bed, as she searched frantically for her phone. Sweet dripped down her face and she wiped it away with a shaky hand. Shaky hands caressed silk sheet in search of the smooth hard piece of metal and glass. After minutes of grasping of grasping everything, but her phone, the young witch's hands found their target.

It was hard to type the number, with her slick hands vibrating away, but she managed. "M-Marcel?" Her voice was just as unsteady as the grip on both her phone and her emotions.

He knew instantly something was the matter. _"Davina, what's wrong?"_

"I-It's.. Can-can you… I can't… Pl-please."

 _"_ _Okay. Okay, I'm on my way, D."_

Marcel walked swiftly into the loft. He wore sweat pants and a t-shirt; even when disheveled the man appeared beautiful. The appeal of his body was in sever contrast to the strenuous hold shown in his eyes. Those that didn't know him, would never have seen it. His face was composed and his posture was relaxed enough that one could easily miss the way he seemed to move slower than normal. It was if every movement required more effort than normal. He was moving through quick sand, sinking deeper and deeper into its harsh, dark depths with each passing moment.

He strode with a purpose to Davina, pushing through that which held him frozen in fear. The girl was huddled in bed. Her arms were wrapped around knees that were curled up to her chest. The young witch's eyes seemed unfocused, foggy, distant. The witch hadn't even noticed his approach, nor had she heard him call her name. It had started to freak him out.

Cautiously, he reached out and touched her arm.

It wasn't cautiously enough, as he was thrown into the wall opposite her.

Davina's eyes quickly focused and she rushed to his side. "Marcel! Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She fussed over him.

The vampire smiled, with a universe of affection, to wards the girl. It seemed however, to be overshadowed by his worry. "I'm okay, D! Are you?"

Davina nodded. She was unable to speak. There was a momentarily forgotten feeling of dread and heartbreak quickly resurfacing in her throat. Her mind flashed back to the vision that had woken her.

 _Davina walked through a storage facility. There was a noise ahead of her. She moved towards it. The sound of fighting drew her further, faster. Before her were shapes of people she couldn't quite see. They were locked in an all-out brawl, but that wasn't what drew her attention. Her attention was locked on the coffin that stood open. She moved towards it._

 _Inside was Sarafina Salvatore, her new found sister figure and mentor, desiccated._

 _A hand shot through Davina's chest, as if she were an apparition. The blasted piece of wood, wound with melted metal plunged into the immobile girl. Fire engulfed the older witch. The sight was grotesque and heart-wrenching. Davina could feel her knees shake as a sore threatened to tear its way through her throat._

 _Her only solace was when the coffin closed and the sight was taken from her. She no longer had to see Sara grey, impaled and burning._

 _Suddenly, just when Davina thought her soul would shatter in upon itself, the scene shifted and she was standing on a farm. There were three shapes squaring off with a man in the doorway. The only person she could see clearly was, again, Sara. One of those figures held Sara in an intimate yet intimidating embrace. The figure was blurry so it was hard for her to tell exactly what was happening._

 _She saw the two men beside Sara go down, violently. The witch barely registered the shots that had rang out, but her body involuntarily turned to them. The newcomers had their guns trained on Sara. Pure fear shot through the dreaming girl for the second time that night, as a sense of dread wrapped itself around her heart, constricting._

 _"_ _SARA RUN! SARA!" Davina screamed and tried to block her friend, only to watch her friend be shot._

 _As the raven haired woman fell backwards into one of the bodies, Davina had woken up._

Instead of telling Marcel, which she was incapable of, she pushed the vision into his mind.

When it was over, the expression he wore, was pure grief and fear. His hand deftly went to his pocket and he picked up the phone. His actions were robotic. There was no life in his eyes as he raised his hand to his ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

 _"_ _Hey, you've reached Sara. I can't get to the phone right now, or I don't want to, but leave me a message. Maybe I'll get back to you. Bye."_

"Sarafina Salvatore! I don't care what time it is, pick up your phone! This is an emergency!" There was a strain in his voice that Davina had never heard. It made her own sense of panic all the more real. He attempted calling her what seemed like at least 20 more times, all with the same result. Each time their fear rose exponentially. It was stifling in its ability to halt them dead. In that moment, they knew what people meant in saying one could 'die of fright.'

Marcel stepped out of the room making another phone call. Obviously, this one was to someone who worked for him. It was over shortly, as Marcel, the man Davina knew as a father figure, promptly returned to the room. He paced about not really doing anything in particular, mostly just playing with random things. The mindless actions were done with the hope of ridding his mind of the scenarios he was imagining.

Davina's breathing sped up. It kept getting faster and faster, till she was gasping for air. When she felt like she was about to pass out Marcel was in front of her, gently holding her biceps. "D, breathe. C'mon Davina breathe. Nice and slow." His voice easily soaked her back to a normal pattern. "There we go. Good girl. You can do this. There we go. Just breathe."

A tear ran down her cheek and he gently brushed it away. "Marcel. I'm scared."

He wrapped her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair. "I know D. I know. I am too." He rocked them back and forth for a moment. "Thierry is going to bring a couple things of hers over with some maps. Do you think you can do a locator spell?"

Davina nodded, determined to do anything possible to save one of the only people that had showed her genuine kindness. Sara had been there for her when she was freaking out. They had shared a couple conversations and she'd helped her with her magic. Where Marcel was like her father figure, Sara was an aunt or big sister. "Ya. I can do this."

Marcel recognized that tone. It was the one that said that the young witch had her mind set on something. He had immense confidence in her, but he knew that if he couldn't get her emotions in check, Davina wouldn't have enough control to do any magic.

He made her a cup of tea and had her sit down. "What did Sara tell you to do when your emotions were high?"

"Watch and feel water. She said that being in a forest, by a river, or anywhere surrounded by nature was best, but even just a sink of water helps." Davina was starring off into space, focusing on the air, trying to using it to calm her. Her distraction was evident in the monotonous way she spoke.

Marcel tried to think of any place her knew that would work. Realization hit him instantly. The New Orleans Botanical Garden. If they could find a way to get the witch there, she would have a better shot at locating the woman that held his very soul. He put the idea on the back burner, just incase Davina couldn't do it in the loft.

It was still incredibly dangerous to take her from her safe haven, and he knew that Sara would skin him alive for putting the young witch in any sort of danger just to save her.

The sudden thought of her protective-motherly attitude made him miss her even more.

He'd rather she be yelling at him than this silence he was faced with. What he wouldn't give to see her face, even if it were contorted with rage. As long as he got to see her again, he was okay with her trying to kill him. At least then, she'd be alive.

Thierry showed up shortly with all the materials needed for a locator spell. After a few tries, Marcel made Davina step away from the map. Her irritation was growing and the magic was becoming more erratic in the atmosphere.

"D. Take a moment. Put your hands in the sink like Sara told you to." He moved towards the window and opened it, while she moved towards the rapidly filling sink. "Feel the breeze. Let both calm you."

Davina did as she was told. Slowly, her focus returned and her energy quieted.

"Now, try again. Try focusing on the last time you spoke to her. Focus on her, not you or what's going on right now, focus on her. Focus on what she looks like, what she sounds like, what her magic feels like." Marcel had obviously spent way to much time around both the young witch and his Angel. It seemed to Davina like he knew exactly what to say to help her.

She did as he instructed. Focusing on what she knew of the woman, everything she knew. The dirt, mixed with some of Sara's hair and spritzed with her favourite perfume started moving across the map. It moved from New Orleans, towards Mystic Falls. It rested over the town for a while before half of it burst into flames and flew off the map.

Davina didn't react like the two vampires in the room, who jumped. Instead, she kept her focus and continued to picture and search for the woman she cared deeply for. After a minute, the mixture started moving again. It moved then stopped.

It stopped somewhere easy and recognizable, allowing all three supernaturals gathered around the table to release the breath they were holding.

Chicago.

Marcel quickly began relaying information to Thierry. He was going to leave in a days time. He wanted to go right away, but he couldn't simply abandon his kingdom.

He kissed Davina on the head and turned to leave the attic.

"Marcel. I'm coming with you." Davina's voice was firm.

"D." He held her face. "I want you to, but it's not safe."

The witch rolled her eyes. "It's safer for me to be with you, there, than it is here without you where all the witches are looking for me." Her eyes were hard and her expression held more resolved than he believed a 16 year old capable of. "This is Sara we're taking about!"

"She's probably with the Originals. I can't protect you from them." Marcel tried his best to battle against her will, even if he'd undoubtably lose. Normally, he'd do all he was capable of just to keep the young girl safe, yet he knew she was right. He couldn't fully trust anyone in New Orleans to keep her safe, and if he had to go up against the Originals he had a better chance with the very powerful young witch by his side.

Davina huffed. "I don't care. You take me or I'll run away and find her on my own."

Marcel sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'll come get you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Davina smiled and kissed the vampire on the cheek. The usual joy she wore like a cape was back around her, effectively drowning out the fear and uncertainty, if only for a moment.

* * *

 **I was asked for Stefan's perspective and I will try to do that in the next chapter, if it fits. :)**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**

 **-Nicole**


	30. Chapter 29: Relief From Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO.**

 **Hey guys, so I'm incredibly sorry about the wait. Life has been crazy and I've mostly lost motivation for this story. I really really want to continue it, but at the moment I have absolutely 0 inspiration.**

 **So, that said, I want you guys' help with a couple things, you can comment or message me your responses to these questions and from there I can try and pray that my muse will help with the rest. (PS: I 100% what Sara is, so don't worry about any of that.)**

 **1) Do we still want Nik and Hayley to have a one night stand and have a baby? Do we still want a baby? Should I try to do it some other way?**

 **2) Instead of Nik, should Sara and Elijah be able to have a baby (because of what she is, she can type thing).**

 **3) Some sort of mystical pregnancy between Klaus and Sara? (Maybe magic made them do it, or maybe the elementals made the baby without any 'doing the nasty')**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

The following day was one of the longest either of them had experienced. That night they barely slept, both anxious to leave and ensure their friend was safe. At 5am the following morning, almost exactly 24 hours since Davina's vision, they were both getting in the car, ready to leave. Marcel had spent the previous hour barking at his men, hurrying them along. Everything needed packing up and the compound needed securing before he could leave.

In all his years as King, he had never left New Orleans; he had no need to leave. Any urge he felt to travel was sated by living vicariously through his Queen.

* * *

The scenery and towns flew by in a meaningless blur. Neither passenger cared for any of the sights they passed. It was as if the world around them was obsolete. Thy flew along the road at speeds higher than many deemed safe or possible, as the King had stolen one of his Queen's cars. By such, they arrived in Chicago 10 hours after departing New Orleans; four hours faster than the average travel time.

Their first stop was a gas station to get a map of the city.

Now, Davina's magic was dwindling from being so far from the ancestral graveyard of her people. If it had been any other witch their magic would have been long gone, but his little witch was far stronger.

Davina repeated the spell she had done in New Orleans, only now she was using a map of Chicago. It took her a few tries, but, once she calmed herself and focused on both the elementals and the natural magic all around her, she was able to track the raven-haired witch to an opulent part of town. Davina had narrowed it down to an area spanning a few houses, whence they matched the magic with a satellite view of that area.

Where ever Sara was staying, all Davina knew was that, she was surrounded by money. That had been one of her first thoughts upon entering the neighbourhood the spell had led them too.

They decided quickly to separate and approach each of the gates, with their video access and security panels, on their own. There were just too many mansions for them to go together, and they were feeling the effects of time as if it were weighing them down.

Davina slowly approached the first gate and buzzed the intercom. "Yes?" A masculine voice asked form the other side.

"Um, I was wondering if Sarafina was there?" Davina was sheepish and trying her very best not to show it. However, the nervous movement of pushing her hair behind her ear and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet coupled with the quiver in her voice gave her away.

There was a short pause. "No, there's no-one by that name here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be at the wrong house."

"Yes, ma'am."

Davina waved at the camera. "Have a good day." Her heart sank checking her phone. There was no call from Marcel, so he wasn't fairing much better that her. She approached the next mansion, taking note of the large wrought iron gate. It had a familiar M shaped symbol on it, that the young witch couldn't quite place, but it brought her hope nonetheless. Again, she repeated the motion of buzzing the intercom.

"Yes?" A rather curt voice demanded.

The attitude directed her way did nothing to quell her nerves and fears. "Uh, is there a Sarafina Salvatore there?"

There was a distinct sound of shuffling on the other end of the line before a direct, British voice answered her. "And what would you want with Ms. Salvatore?"

The weight being removed from the poor girl's heart was evident even across the grainy security footage. It made Kol wonder exactly what the beautiful, young brunette wanted with his Sara. He had never seen her before, nor had he heard his best friend speak of any young girls.

His answer came in the sound of her voice. "I really need to see her, could you maybe call her for me? She hasn't been answering her phone. I was worried."

Kol thought about it for the briefest moment. Not only would he get to bother Elijah, but his curiosity would be sated. "One moment."

The youngest male Mikaelson flashed out of the room and up the stairs. He burst through the door without the decorum to knock.

He stopped suddenly seeing the very compromising position that his brother and his best friend were in. Although, his entire being ran cold seeing the utter fear and confusion upon their faces. His emotions came to match theirs when he noticed the blood on her lips.

"Um, brother? Sara?" Their focus shifted entirely to Kol as his voice wretched them from their own state of befuddlement.

Sara was the first to regain her composure. She was quite used to oddities in her life; this was not the first or last time something insane would happen to her. "Yes Kol?"

Kol shook his head and focused on the ceiling. "There is a young girl looking for you, darling. Brown hair, heart-shaped face…"

Kol needed not finish his sentence as Sara was jumping from the bed, blanket wrapped around herself. She magically, and wordlessly, turned it into a loose, flow dress and ran from the room.

* * *

Sara ran right from her room, down the hall, down the stairs, through the main floor and out the front door. Ignoring the whole way, the eyes of the house's inhabitants. The drive was long and the pathway was cobblestone, yet somehow she didn't falter. Her stride was long and her footing sure as she flew down the drive. Behind the wrought-iron gate was Davina. One look at her face and Sarafina's pace increased substantially. The young raven haired beauty was lightning fast.

Her mind was racing through the possible reason for why her friend would be here, and further more if she was alone. There was an immense danger to this visit and Sara was honestly unsure as to wether it was made worse if Marcel was there or not. On one hand the young witch was certifiably insane if she happened to escape the Quarter and search her out on without Marcel, however on the other hand the notion of both the New Orleans natives being around the Originals was just as troublesome.

* * *

The gates flew open with barely a thought from the running Salvatore. Her pace barely slowed as she practically tackled the younger girl onto the grass surrounding the driveway.

Smiles lit both of their faces, but it did nothing to ease the worry of those that had followed her out of the mansion.

"Davina, tell me you're not here alone?" Sara asked, concern evident in her voice. Rolling off the girl, she started to right herself.

Pushing up into a seated position and taking the hand offered by the woman she thought of as a mentor, Davina answered her question, "No. He's around here somewhere."

Before Sara could continue to question the young witch, Rebekah interjected a query of her own, "Excuse me, but who the bloody hell are you?"

Two head's of hair turned quickly at the question, one black and one brown. Neither girl had noticed the crowd they'd gathered. Davina's answer was halted by the warm and dainty hand placed on her arm. She knew to let the other woman handle it.

After everything she'd heard of the family in front of her, she knew that they were indeed temperamental and protective of what they deemed as family.

And Sarafina Salvatore? Well, she was obviously family.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, the newest member of the Original Family thought of how to proceed. And she was indeed part of the family, the mating that had occurred between her and Elijah had been the supernatural version of marriage. Her mind briefly wondered whether he would want her to change her name, and what he father would think of that.

Kol clearing his throat drew her back to the present. He always did know when her mind wandered.

"You see- Well- When I went away, I was in New Orleans. Where I have a somewhat permanent home, with my close friend." Her eyes flickered around, very distracted wondering where Marcela was, and hoping he didn't show up just yet. "He introduced me to this young witch that he had saved from the Harvest." Her eyes moved to Kol. "You remember the harvest Kol, right?" Without waiting for a reply she continued. "So that's how I met Davina. I've been helping her with her magic."

Kol was most interested in the idea of someone surviving a Harvest and what it could mean for both her and the city they had built, as well as it's witches. His eyes scanned over the young girl, though she was not much younger than he had been when he was turned.

His dark eyes, noticed how she shifted almost in perceivably, like she wasn't quite comfortable in her skin.

Rebekah however was more focused on Sara. Her eyes were shifting around too much to be coincidence. The woman was scanning for someone, whomever had accompanied the witch. "Who are you looking for?" She asked, most of the normal iciness in her tone, gone.

Not getting the chance to explain or respond, was probably going to make the foreseeable future, much harder, but the raven haired mystery knew that that was the outcome as she heard her friend's district foot steps approaching.

Motioning to the side he was coming from, she spoke, "Him."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Again, I am so sorry about my inability to update, and please let me know what you think of the questions above.**

 **-Nicole**


End file.
